Whispers Of The Past
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: Trouble is starting to brew up in the past and somehow the first gen leaped through time and ended up... Ehhh! The first gen is going to stay with Tsuna and co? 'Reborn' Exactly what's going to happen our poor Vongolas? Slight AU Multiple Pairings
1. 1st Whisper

_1__st__ whisper- _Strange happenings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**PLEASE DO NOT SKIP! **

Hey guys! This is Swallow! :D I'm the authoress of this fict. Just to let you know, just in case some of you are reading this for Tsuna and the tenth gen, they're coming in the next chapter. My point in making this author's note is to tell you that everyone, especially you. If you're planning to follow this story, it is really really important to read every single author's note I put up. The reason? I have to do a bit of explaining so that when you guys read the story it wouldn't be that confusing cuz I didn't really follow the flow of the anime or manga. I'll reveal more about that the next chapter. For now, enjoy the company of Giotto and his Guardians! And any use of Italian or Japanese terms will be explained at the bottom of the page. If there are many, I'll number them. Ciao! :D :D

Special thanks to my beta, **silverskies87**, to the extreme! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>400 years in the past<p>

_Somewhere in the countryside of Italy…_

Vongola Primo, Vongola Giotto, heaved a heavy sigh. It was the end of another strenuous day of work as he and his guardians had just completed the tedious job of playing 'peacemaker' again. The two mafia families who have been at each other necks for the past few years made many fiery exchanges and colourful words, they were restlessly thrown at both sides till his Storm Guardian and loyal right-hand man, G, blew his top and cursed in Italian at such a high speed that it put the two main cursers of the families to shame. His other guardians, who had quietly watched by the side, silently chuckled at their fellow colleague's antic before resuming their attention to the two present families. The cause of the ruckus? The position of being the head for the southern borderline's defence. Giotto couldn't help but heave a sigh as his mind wandered back to the earlier hours of the day.

**Flashback to the meeting**

'This cannot go on!' Leo Gardenia of the Gardenia family exclaimed,' We have already wasted enough time here bickering since the crack of dawn! I'm sure that even Vongola Primo is exhausted from watching this meaningless argument!'

_Finally! _Giotto mentally exclaimed, _Time's being wasted while these idiots are bickering! Am I glad to know that there are some who even have a brain! But am I surprised to see that Alaude has yet to lift his weapon despite the noise! _

'Which is why I propose that the Gardenia family should have control over the eastern border so that Primo would be put at ease! The weight of such a responsibility should not be given to a lazy and not to mention irresponsible man! My liege, with all due respect, I suggest that we the Gardenia family, should be given the southern borderline's defence in place of that man,'' he spat.

Giotto resisted the urge to face-palm right there. Yes, Leo Gardenia was a charming man. He had silky blond shoulder-length hair which was currently dancing with the sudden gust of wind. His peridot green eyes were now sparkling at the excitement of his task. _It's clear that Leo has passion and enthusiasm needed for this job so technically speaking, his family is the ideal type,_ Giotto silently noted. He glanced over to the other side of the room where the other family sat. _However… _The head, Tonio Scarlet of the Scarlet family was comfortably situated on a plush armchair with a glass of chilled white wine daintily held in between his fingers had a relaxed and somewhat smug look plastered on his face. Tonio Scarlet was a man not to be trifled with. He who single-handedly brought down an entire mafia family with only his weapons and his ability to manipulate his opponents with words scared many families as such a feat was usually deemed impossible.

'Primo,' came the smooth but husky voice of the head,' It's getting late, so I suggest that we hurry and get this over. We don't want anything to happen to the only head of Vongola, now do we? Who knows what you may find lingering in the woods at such a late hour.'

Although this was left hanging, the air among Giotto's guardians immediately became very tense as most of them saw this as an open threat to their beloved sky.

'Are you threatening him, you pathetic excuse of a herbivore?' Alaude, his cloud guardian menacingly snarled. His usual neat platinum blonde hair was now in a messy haystack because of the impromptu nap he had taken due to the long-winded 'conversation' between both families. His former closed eyes were now open and flashing dangerously due to the threat thrown out. Icy blue orbs were now pierced at the culprit and had started to slowly narrow while taking in the stiff atmosphere. Aluade's hands were already in his pocket, ready to lash out his sleek black handcuffs to cuff whoever stood in his way. A hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder and a tinkle of laughter was soon heard. It was emitted by Giotto's rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu, a youthful Japanese priest who was clothed in his usual Japanese garbs. He slowly stepped forward and gently pushed back the angered cloud guardian.

' Mah mah, calm down, Alaude. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our allies right?' was what he said but, Ugestu had already started to slowly pull out his three short blades from his left sleeve. He flashed a dazzling smile at the Scarlet head before shooting him a cold glare that could put Alaude to shame, 'As much as I hate to agree with Mr Scarlet, travelling in the night is highly not recommendable for Primo. We have business the next morning so its better if we start heading back now,' taking that as his cue, Giotto immediately cut in with his smooth and calming voice.

'My rain guardian is correct. Let's do it this way. There is a town located near the southern borderline. It's called _Città del Sud_. Whichever family is able to win the townspeople's heart, will be the one to protect them. However, do note that we will be sending out several people of our family to check whether you have used fair methods to win them over. The time limit will be two months. In the meantime, Daemon Spade who is my mist guardian, would be the one in charge of that area. Therefore, if you have any problems or questions regarding that town or its structure,' Giotto flashed a smirk at them,' Please, by all means, do not hesitate to ask for help.' Daemon could be heard evilly chuckling in the background and the temperature surrounding both families dropped to zero. The rest of the guardians mentally sweat dropped at their boss's antic but mentally gave their thanks to Ugetsu for stepping in to make an opening for Primo.

'With that, I call this meeting to be adjourned.'

**Flashback end**

Considering the fact that the trip from Giotto's mansion to the meeting place took three hours and being informed that both families have been at it since the early hours of the day did not help to ease the headache that was starting to act up in his head. Giotto groaned at the thought of having to monitor their progress for the next two months. As much as he despised finding suitable heads for such positions, it was necessary for them so that the collecting and gathering of data will be easier for them and technically speaking, it was suppose to lighten paperwork load.

'Giotto?' Giotto looked up and saw his sun guardian, Knuckle, looking at him with a concerned look forming on his usual calm and serene face,' You alright? You've been extremely sighing and groaning for the past few minutes. Are you extremely not feeling well?' G who was sitting on his right, immediately slapped his hand on Giotto's forehead while making him wince in pain at the amount of force inflicted on his forehead.

'G~!' Giotto whined. G's ruby reds eyes flashed with concern at Giotto's sudden outburst. His pinkish almost red hair lapped over his forehead as he placed his hand on his own head to compare temperatures.

' Giotto! You're heating up!' was the first thing he yelled before launching into a (long) rant about Giotto not taking care of himself and working too much. Knuckle signalled for him to shut up and leaned forward to put his on hand on Giotto's forehead.

_Come to think of it, _Giotto thought, _I felt slightly dizzy this morning and it felt warmer then before… Maybe I'm really coming down with a fever._

Giotto closed his eyes as he heard Knuckle yelling at the driver to drive faster as 'The Primo' was 'not feeling extremely well'. Alaude wordlessly fished out a white satin handkerchief and silently watched Knuckle who gladly accepted it. Someone, he assumed it was G since it was the person on his right doing it, shifted him until he had his head laid on top of his right-hand's lap. A few minutes later, he felt something wet place itself on his forehead. It felt better and the buzzing in his ears that had started earlier on during the meeting had suddenly turned softer.

' _Nufufufufu~,_' Giotto heard Dameon softly chuckle,' It seems that our dear Giotto has gotten a fever. Should I cast an illusion around us to prevent any nosy watchers from knowing our situation?'

Ugetsu? Or was it Knuckle? Said a quiet,' Please do,' to him. Everyone was concerned about their dear Primo suddenly falling ill on them and kept silent so that he could rest. Even Lampo, their lightning guardian who was also the youngest amongst them, was not spouting even a single complaint.

_Well, that's a first, _Giotto mentally grinned, _I should fall sick more often so I can enjoy this tranquil silence._ Giotto was rudely interrupted from his thoughts as he suddenly launched into a frantic coughing fit. It also didn't help that it nearly made all his guardians terrified.

'Hey you stupid priest! Can't you do anything to make him feel better?'

'I'm already doing my extreme best already Pinky!'

'Mah mah, let's all calm down shall we? After all, arguing in a cramped carriage with Giotto-san's head on your lap really isn't the best option.'

'Hey hey, ore-sama sees a ball of light heading towards us!'

'All you herbivores shut up before I cuff you to death!'

'_Nufufu, _for once I actually agree with the skylark.'

Silence soon fell onto the group as they tried to digest the fact that Daemon and Alaude actually agreed on something while Giotto grunted with appreciation and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. G noticed this immediately and told the person next to him, who happened to be Lampo, to jump over to where Daemon was sitting.

'**Ehhhhh!** Why should I!' Lampo loudly exclaimed.

Alaude, who was sitting next to him near the window seat snapped. He immediately fished out his handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed Lampo's hands. A piece of cloth was swiftly pulled out from under the carriage seats by Daemon and was stuffed into the youngest guardian's mouth. Alaude grunted his thanks while Daemon creepily smiled.

'_Nufufu~_, I suggest you lower your voice as our dear Primo is currently feeling unwell. So, be a good little boy and keep quiet from where you are, nah?' Daemon flashed Lampo an evil smile before starting to softly chuckle like the lunatic he was. Everyone openly sweat dropped at this scene before turning their attention back to Giotto. G moved over to Lampo's seat while slowly shifting Giotto upwards so he felt more comfortable while lying down. Alaude pretty much kept his poker face intact as G sat next to him.

'**Mmmhmmmhmm**!' all eyes (except for Giotto) turned to the gagged man on the floor who was trying to tell them something with his muffled shouts and the bulging of his eyes. Knuckle as usual, pitied the small boy who was on the receiving end of Alaude and Dameon's wrath (again), removed the gag but immediately regretted it as everyone was deafened by the loud shout he emitted.

'**Ore-sama is trying to tell you that we are in big trouble!**' Lampo loudly exclaimed, ignoring the obvious winces of pain on his fellow guardians faces. Alaude growled loudly while the volume of Daemon's chuckling suddenly started to get louder.

'_Nufufufu, _what are you trying to do, Lampo? Didn't I say already? Our dear Prim-'

'I'll cuff you to death,' was the only thing Alaude said. The temperature surrounding them suddenly dropped drastically, a dark and devious aura was slowly flowing out from Alaude as he evilly glared at Lampo. He internally smirked at the sight before him. Lampo, was trying to hold back his tears and put up a brave front as he slightly trembled before the angered cloud..

'Ga, ma…..**Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh**!' everyone was soon scurrying to cover their ears. G even went to the extent of tearing some of the cloth that was used as a gag and plugged some into his ears before putting some into Giotto's ears. The other guardians soon followed his lead, minus a certain melon-headed mist guardian. Ugetsu, sensing the feeling of another argument between the cloud and mist guardian about to break out again quickly poked his head out of the carriage's window just to check whether Lampo had mistaken the identity of whatever he saw. But the sight outside the window made him do a double-take which surprised Knuckle.

'What's wrong, Ugetsu?'

Ugtsu sheepishly laughed before saying,' Uh, guys? I hate admit it and as crazy as it sounds but…Lampo's right,' Ugetsu was soon met with the blank stares of the other guardians, minus Lampo who was earnestly shaking his head in agreement.

'Huh?' was the only thing that G gave. Ugetsu resisted the urge to face-palm himself as he continued seeing the blank looks.

'Look out of the window,' was the only thing he said. _All of them are going to freak out, _Ugetsu could not help but grin at the thought, _this is going to be interesting. _True enough, everyone's jaw (excluding Giotto, Lampo and his) dropped. It was actually quite hilarious, but considering the fact that it was a serious problem, Ugetsu tried his hardest to keep a straight face while looking at Alaude straight in the eye as he was the first one to recover from the shock. Not that Alaude would let it show on his face that he acknowledged Lampo was correct.

'Well?' Ugetsu questioned,' What are we going to do?'

'Knock it out of the sky to the **extreme**!'

'Cuff it to death.'

'RUN AWAY!'

'_Nufufu…._'

_Scratch that, _Giotto thought, _even with the handkerchief on my forehead, this really isn't working. _The buzzing sounds in his ears were getting louder and the increased volume of all the shouting and swearing wasn't really helping. A sudden wave of pain suddenly hit his head making Giotto snap. He had enough with all this nonsense. '**All of you SHUT UP!**' Giotto suddenly yelled,' I have a splitting headache and all of you shouting isn't, really, **helping**!' he heavily panted after shouting out the last word before groaning again, slamming his head back onto his right-hand man's lap.

'Oh my *!**%#!#%#!'

'WAAAAAAHHHHH! ORE-SAMA DOESN'T WANT TO BE EATEN!'

'Amen.'

'Ah ha ha ha…'

'…'

'_Nufufu.'_

Giotto had enough with the noise and opened his eyes to once again reprimand his guardians. To his horror, he was greeted by a sudden burst of orange light in his face. Giotto could hear the other guardians shouting and yelling. G suddenly grabbed him and tightly embraced him to his chest, as if believing, that alone was enough to protect the Primo._ I think I'm going to sleep for awhile... _was the last thought in Giotto's mind before he blacked out. It was that exact moment when the meteor hit them.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Salmon orange smoke suddenly burst out from nowhere. Within it, was the driver, unconscious but not dead. The carriage was destroyed. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, striking several trunks of trees, surprising animals that just so happen to past by. The most puzzling thing was that, after the driver woke up and got help, they could not find Giotto and the rest of the guardians. Even digging through the broken carriage and combing the entire forest did not help to cease their search. It was also reported that no bodies were found so it was concluded that they had not died. If so, what happened and where did they go?

* * *

><p><strong>Swallow-<strong> That's it folks! Updates will most probably be every two weeks. And now, I would like to introduce my awesome beta to the extreme, Silver! :D :D

**Silver- **Mwahahahaaa, cliffie! I wanna say hi! I'm silverskies87 (if we got any PoT Thrill Pair fans out there (unlikely) you might've heard of me), and I was the one to visciously abuse this chapter with my certified beta-chainsaw-of-grammar (seems legit). Wish Swallow luck! She'll need it with me around!

**Swallow-** I love Silver to bits for helping me beta! ^^ Although it was quite painful to see my work shredded to pieces, it was worth it after correcting all the mistakes! :D:D Please support both Silver and I from now onwards! Thank You! :D :D

3 Rate and Review!

_Footnotes:_

_Città del sud- _City Of The South


	2. 2nd Whisper

_2nd whisper_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**PLEASE READ! :D**

**FIRSTLY!**

**WARNING!  
><strong>This fic from this chapter onwards will have boyxboy so yeah, thus the T rating so if any one of you is uncomfortable with it, please stop reading. ^^

**Secondly,**

Just to break it down for you guys, nothing else happened after they defeated Byakuran and returned to the past. Meaning they didn't meet Enma. I'm really sorry to all those Shimon family lovers out there.

Tsuna and Co graduated from Middle School and went to Italy for High School and their 'family training' began. In the second half of their second year at high school (sixteen), Verde managed to find a cure for the Arcabaleno curse and cured everyone, including Lal. And the cure made them turn back into their former selves. Meaning nothing changed; they were what they were before they got changed into their baby form. The ninth is still working; he hasn't passed the title down yet, this happens once Tsuna turns twenty. The rest of the Arcabaleno will be introduced in the later chapters. I hope you guys understand this. :D If you still don't, by all means drop me a PM and I'll be more then happy to explain it again. ^^

Oh and there's the break down of the age below this note, just scroll down…

Age

Tsuna and gang are 17-19 years old. They're still in high school/college.

Shoichi and Spanner's 17 & 18 respectively (They go to the same schools as Tsuna and Co)

*More details about the school will be revealed as the story progresses. ^^*

Reborn's 22

Lambo and I-Pin's about 6 (They are still in elementary school)

And since they're in Italy, everyone would be speaking in Italian. But for old times sake, some of the 'famous' sayings would be highlighted and said in Japanese. :D Just in case some of you guys can't spot it, I already labelled it for you below. :D :D

Italic- titles and some Italian words that are kinda important :D :D

Italic and underlined- Japanese

Underlined with normal font- multiple people, but same thought

**LASTLY! ^^**

Special thanks to **RINluvs, fionlao, The Neo Productions, Scarletblood21, Akahama Nera, Final Syai Lunar Generation, kaguya9692 **and **xXScarlet-OokamiXx **for their reviews and encouraging words! :D :D I'd really appreciate it guys! ^^ I was simply elated when I saw them! :D

And last but not least, I like to thank my awesome beta** silverskies87** to the limit for helping me beta and correcting all my mistakes. She definitely did not show me any mercy after betaing this chapter up. It was dyed red! :P

**And finally... [It's really the last one ^^]**

**H****APPY EASTER! ^^**

Disclaimer: **I WILL NOW AND ****NEVER ****OWN KHR. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH, PRAY AND HOPE. **

* * *

><p>Continuing from Last Time….<p>

_Salmon orange smoke suddenly burst out from nowhere. Within it, was the driver, unconscious but not dead. The carriage was destroyed. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, striking several trunks of trees, surprising animals that just so happen to past by. The most puzzling thing was that, after the driver woke up and got help, they could not find Giotto and the rest of the guardians. Even digging through the broken carriage and combing the entire forest did not help to cease their search. It was also reported that no bodies were found so it was concluded that they had not died. If so, what happened and where did they go? _

* * *

><p>Present Time<p>

10 minutes before the disaster happened in the future

_Vongola Laboratory, Vongola Mansion, Italy_

'Main frame's working. All systems are green and ready to go.'

'Everything's fine here too, Shoichi.'

'Ah.' was the reply.' All we have to do now is wait for the _Decimo_ to arrive,' Irie Shoichi, Vongola's head technician, said before warily returning to his chair that was built in the center of the lab, immediately plopping down onto it. He pushed his always falling emerald green framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Shoichi heaved a heavy sigh, a frown plastered on his youthful face with eyebrows deeply furrowed before a complete look of panic took over. _Niarrrrggghhh!_ He mentally shouted while ruffling his pinkish-red hair in desperation, a complete hundred and eighty attitude change from before. _Please kami-sama! Make this work! I still want to live till fifty, get married and at least have two kids! Please don't let me die by the hands of a- _

'Ciaosu~, Shoichi.' An icy cold chill crept up his spine before he could complete the sentence. Shoichi's head snapped up and his mental complaints were immediately pushed to the side. His frightened eyes met the stony gaze of a certain hit man before he realised that he was being addressed.

"Re-Reborn!' he managed to stammer out. Shoichi then noticed that there were people starting to enter the lab and literally slapped himself. Some of them shot him looks that said he's gone crazy because of stress overload. _It's now or never, Shoichi_, he mentally told himself. Shoichi took a deep breath in, but just before he could open his mouth and say anything, he was caught by surprise when a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder.

'HIEAK!' he could not help but loudly exclaim with a little jump. A voice that he recognised even if he was blind, chuckled, Shoichi resisted the urge to dig a hole and hide as he saw the man who had greeted him first snicker by the side, pleased to see that the he was suffering from something so simple. Sadistic isn't it?

'_Ai kawarazu nah_, Shoichi-kun?' a smile was being played on the speaker's lips and chocolate brown orbs were now twinkling with amusement. He saw his head technician (and close friend) trying to calm his frightened heart down which was currently beating at the speed of light. The speaker also noticed the messy state of his friend's hair and the dark eye bags that were starting to form. The smile that was originally on his plush pink lips disappeared in a blink of an eye and was replaced by a deep frown. Whether his tutor liked it or not, the entire Vongola Technician Team was going to get a break. A long **AND** relaxing break with no interruptions or sudden death threats from a certain tutor. A light tap on his head snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Oi! Let's hurry up and get this started with, Dame-Tsuna,' Reborn, his long-time tutor said in his baritone voice which was laced with a hint of annoyance. His usual fedora black hat with a yellow stripe was nicely resting on his forever messy and spiky black hair. Reborn was also wearing his usual all-black suit with black boots and a yellow long sleeved polo with a black tie underneath. His black onyx eyes could pierce through someone's soul if they wanted to and if he glared hard enough make them quiver like there was no tomorrow. People also said that because Reborn was the greatest hit man in the world he was one very hard man to read. But in his lover's eyes, he was in fact, an open book that could be easily read. So if anyone actually looked closer now, they could see the emotions such as annoyance, lust and desire dancing in the black abyss that one could drown in if they stared too long. However this was something that only Sawada Tsunayoshi, lover of Reborn and Vongola _Decimo_ of the Vongola Famiglia, could see. Tsuna sighed loudly at this and tried to resist the chuckle that was threatening to spill from his lips. And yes, the both of them were an item now. Which was why he and Reborn were in the midst of some…inappropriate activities in his office, moments before the call from Spanner, a friend of Shoichi and his called saying that preparations were ready. Reborn being Reborn was pissed off to 'the extreme' by the interruption and continued 'checking on his health' = ravishing the living day light out of him. It was only until Tsuna threatened to pull out the 'you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks' card, did Reborn reluctantly get off him and agree to leave for the laboratory.

'Reborn, stop glaring at Shoichi-kun. Scaring him wouldn't help make this any faster,' Tsuna said in an amused voice. This made Reborn shift his attention from a cowering Shoichi, who was trying to hide behind Spanner, to him. A scary smirk was starting to form on the hit man's lips as he turned to face his lover. Truth to be told, after being together with Reborn for a few years, Tsuna had picked up ways to 'tame' his rowdy guardians. Some even called it a blessing in disguise after he had confessed his love to the demanding hit man That was one moment everyone could not forget as it was not…the most pleasant thing that had ever happened. But that's another tale for next time. Going back to the two lovers, Reborn was now practically stalking over to Tsuna who was trying very hard to not widen his smirk.

'And do, pray tell, are you going to do about it?' Reborn asked in a seductive low voice. This only made Tsuna's smirk go all out. _Sorry Reborn, but you brought this upon yourself_, he inwardly thought with a cheeky grin.

'On the couch, three weeks.' This answer brought out several short bursts of laughter and one extremely pissed off hit man. Tsuna shot him a dazzling smile before reigning in his playfulness. His eyes turned hard and his lips had started to form into a frown,' Shoichi-kun, a summary of what's going to happen.' Shoichi nervously gulped as all the occupants of the laboratory shifted their attention to the head technician. _Now or never Shoichi, it's now or never, _he reminded himself before taking in a deep breath.

'Good afternoon everyone. I'm assuming everyone knows who I am so I'll skip the introductions,' Shoichi said in a serious tone,' The machine is ready for our problem so all we need now is for everyone to charge their flames into a canister so that we can install them into the machine. The machine that we'll be using operates by recognising flame signatures. And since nearly everyone who's here is similar to them is some way….your flames should be sufficient instead of the originals.'

'**Oooohhhhh**!' Sasagawa Ryohei, the sun guardian loudly shouted,' I'll charge my flames into that container to the **extreme**!' Everyone immediately sweat dropped as they could see the huge imaginary flames flickering in the background.

'You asshole!' Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian angrily bellowed,' Don't just decide things on your own! _Konna shimafu atama_!' His bright green eyes were flashing dangerously at the said guardian and his blood red storm flames were starting to drastically increase in size as well.

'**Ooooohhhh!** What did you say? _Tako Heado_!'

'You heard me you son of a-!' out of a sudden, the surrounding temperature dropped drastically and when everyone could literally feel the cold creeping into their bones. The soft sound of someone chuckling was suddenly heard. All eyes turned to where Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro their mist guardians stood. Mukuro was chuckling evilly and had that evil smile of his already plastered on his face.

'_Kufufufu_….you better stop it before my dear Tsunayoshi-kun loses it,' Mukuro said in a creepy voice,' We don't want him to waste his energy on people like you, hmmm?' It was unfortunate, but his actions only caused more oil to be poured into the raging fire. This also made some guardians extremely disturbed. Well, not like that weren't since the beginning, save for a few people.

'Since when did the _Juudaime_ belong to you, you bastard!' Hayato angrily exclaimed. It was unfortunate, but this was one point that both he and Ryohei agreed on.

'_SO SO!_** Sawada does not belong to you to the extreme! Nah, Sa-'**

'That's enough Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-kun,' Tsuna coldly told them. The piercing look in his eyes dared them to try and defy his order,' As for you Mukuro,' Tsuna said, turning his attention to the said illusionist,' I appreciate it if you stop flirting with me as I can't guarantee that you will be able to walk out of this lab unscathed,' the clicking sound of the bullet being loaded echoed throughout the lab once Tsuna finished saying his sentence. Reborn titled his fedora forward with a smirk.

'Hpmh, that's right. I got you out, which means I can get you back in again,' Reborn threatened while pointing his gun at Mukuro with a smirk,' You best know to not touch what's mine.'

'_Kufufufu_, I still preferred you when you were a baby, Reborn. At least back then you were…..'

The endless bickering and argument continued like a tennis rally between the both of them, insults and cuss words were firercely exchanged between both parties. Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh before turning to face Shoichi. ' Just ignore them and continue where you stopped at. And if anyone interrupts again…' this entence was left hanging but everyone could feel the heavy threat behind it, even the most feared guardian, Hibari Kyoya the mist guardian, had a grim look on his face as he shot a wary glance towards his boss. _Hmmm, the omnivore's grown a backbone…_was the only thought going through his mind.

Shoichi cleared his throat, getting the attention of most of them, _Let's hope that I'll be able to finish before another fight breaks out again, _he thought while sighing inwardly,' As I was saying, once all of you have charged your flames into the canister, Spanner will inject them into the machine so that it will recognise the flame signature being emitted. This allows the machine to do its job and track them down so that nothing will happen to them. Uh for the mist flames, Chrome and Mukuro, the both of you can do it together since you're 'sharing' the position. Please charge the canisters until they're full to the brim. You have exactly,' he paused to look at the black watch adorning his wrist,' exactly five minutes left.'

Taking this as his cue, Tsuna stepped forward and clapped his hands, ceasing the all-out fight that was minutes away from happening. 'Alright guys, you heard Shoichi-kun. Everyone take a canister and start putting your flames in. Chrome, fill Mukuro in about what he's suppose to do. I doubt he was multi-tasking.'

'Yes Boss,' was the quiet reply from the shy purple-haired girl.

'Get to work,' everyone immediately scattered to take a canister each. Reborn tapped Tsuna's shoulder, making the other face him,' What?'

'Thought you might need this,' Reborn revealed a canister from his back and gently handed it to his precious lover. Tsuna's gaze softened for a split second before it hardened again. He silently took it while giving a silent nod of thanks before starting to charge his pure bright orange sky flames into the silver device.

'Oh?' the rain guardian, Yamamato Takeshi, said in surprise,' Lambo wa?'

Tsuna's ears immediately perked up at the question; _didn't I ask Spanner to inform __all__ guardians to gather in the lab once they were ready? Since that's the case, why isn't he here yet?_ '_Juudaime,_' he looked up and saw Hayato standing in front of him, holding a canister fully filled with blood red storm flames. They were swirling around the walls of the clear canister, trying to find a weak spot and push their way out. _Just like a restless storm, huh…_Tsuna inwardly mused.

'What is it Gokudera-kun?' Tsuna asked with an eyebrow raised. He already has a feeling he knows what his storm guardian was going to ask him.

'Since we are short on time, I wouldn't mind charging the _ahou shi's_ canister since I can emit lightning flames too.'

'_Onegai,_' he curtly said. _Let's hope this works_, Tsuna silently prayed as the canister was fully filled to the brim with soft and pure orange flames.

'Vongola, everyone's canister has been collected. Even the lightning flame canister has been inserted. Alls left is-' Tsuna wordlessly tossed the object to a waiting Spanner who easily caught it. He inserted the canister in, punched in a few codes and passwords before giving a nod towards Shoichi.

'_Yosh_, now that that's done, the only thing we have to now is-'

'**Wihyak hyak hyak!** Lambo-sama is the best!' came a familiar annoying voice.

'_Dame,_ Lambo!' a high-pitched feminine voice exclaimed. The overly-familiar scene of Lambo bursting into the room with a frantic I-pin tailing behind him soon started to play in front of them. Of course, location wise, it was not really the best place.

'Lambo-san, I-pin! Please leave the lab now! We're going to be commencing an experiment now so-' Unfortunately for Shoichi, he had accidentally said the taboo word in front of Lambo as his eyes were now glittering with enthusiasm and excitement.

'Experiment? Gimme gimme! Lambo-sama wants to see sparkles go kira kira and boom boom!' Lambo loudly shouted before getting whacked on the head by an extremely pissed of Reborn.

'Shut up _Ahoushi_,' was the only thing he said.

Lambo ceased all activity and painfully clutched his now abused head,' Ga, ma **waaahhhh!**'

It seemed that lady luck wasn't really looking after them today as Lambo suddenly fished out the ten-year bazooka from his afro styled hair at lightning speed. This caused the whole Vongola technician team to go frantic.

Vongola!' Spanner shouted over the commotion,' Stop Lambo from firing-!'

**BOOM!/BEEP!**

Amber smoke soon flitted through out the room like a plague and obstructed everyone's view of the lab. 'Tsuna!' Reborn exclaimed. Several coughs were heard a few metres away from him but Reborn immediately recognized who it was. He swiftly ran towards the person coughing before embracing him with a bear-hug, not caring whether anyone saw it.

'Re-Reborn,' Tsuna coughed,' I'm fine,' he flashed his dashing lover a weak smile before leaning in towards the warmth Reborn emitted.

'Minna! Are you alright?' he said in a louder volume,' Shoichi-kun! A status update if you can!' More coughs could be heard and the air-conditioners were soon sucking the smoke away making the room less smoky. Tsuna could see the shadowy silhouettes of his family and technicians making him quietly sigh with relief. _Yokkata__…they're all alright…_Tsuna inwardly thought, feeling several times lighter.

'Vongola,' the earpiece that he was wearing cracked to life, 'Can you hear me?'

'Ah,' Tsuna said while leaning more onto his lover, his strength slowly sapping away because of the strange coloured smoke,' What's wrong? I thought we only agreed to use the ear piece unless it was urgent, Spanner.'

'Well, its extremely important so you better sync Reborn's one with yours,' Tsuna reached up and tapped the black device resting on Reborn's left ear which was careful hidden by his black spiky hair,' He's on Spanner, what's wrong?'

Spanner immediately launched into a detailed explanation of what had happened when the bazooka fired. Every word said made Tsuna's face go paler and paler. His legs started getting wobbly and a splitting headache was threatening to break out soon. If it weren't for his attentiveness, Reborn would not have been able to catch his petite ex-student before he crashed onto the floor.

'What?' was the only whisper that escaped his lips before Tsuna went limp in Reborn's arms. Reborn tightened his hold on Tsuna before carrying him in his arms, bridal style. His brows furrowed together and his onyx black eyes narrowed at the piece of information Spanner had just imparted with them.

'_Juudaime_! Reborn-san! There's someone in the smoke!' Reborn could hear the clinking of weapons and rustling of clothes as he could feel all of them slowly taking up a defensive stance around him and their unconscious boss.

'Do not attack them, Gokudera,' Reborn said out loud in a steely tone. A loud beep was soon heard and a huge gust of wind suddenly came in and blew all the smoke out of the lab making it easier to see the faces of the intruders. But they what they weren't prepared for was to see….

* * *

><p><strong>Note!<strong>

Just in case any of you were wondering, as it has been sometime since they've been together as a family so Kyoya's bound to have sparred with Tsuna plenty of times. So there also has to be a point in time where even he has to acknowledge the fact that Tsuna is getting stronger. It was also mentioned in the anime that Tsuna's TYL self could make TYL Kyoya excited. And if he doesn't improve, it's kind of sad. :D

**And YES!** One of the main pairings in this fict is R27! ^^ I always had a soft spot for them, ^^ As the warning above suggested, this fict has boyxboy so if you're uncomfortable with it, I suggest you stop reading this fict. :D The other parings will be revealed in the future chapters- neh, actually a bit of the next pairing will be revealed in the next chapter! :D Its just a bit though so you may have to squint your eyes a little to see it. :D

**Swallow- **Well, that's all folks! :D Please review and see you in another two weeks time! Happy Easter! Ciao~! ^^


	3. 3rd Whisper

_3rd Whisper- Revelations part I_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hey guys! It's Swallow reporting in for updating duty! ^^ So ya, the plot progresses and a few surprises are gonna be popping out in this chapter. And I usually like to make every AN a happy one but life's being a bitch right now so that can't happen. Unfortunately, because my mid year exams are approaching, I'll have to go on one month hiatus. It'll only be a month. Once my exams are over I'll try to update ASAP. One month may be a bit long but I still need it for revision and stuff. I hope you guys understand and will still continue to support _Whispers of the Past_even with this problem.

Oh and I like to correct something for **Ocean of the Moon **spotted. After replying your review, I went to look up on the age thing and found out that when the anime starts, Tsuna's actually 13. And Lambo's like 3. So once you do the maths, their age difference is like 10. Plus, the story's set in the future 4 years later. So if Tsuna's 17, rightfully Lambo should be 7. It's a one year difference with the age you sent me but I just like to point out this part to you. :D So Lampo and I-Pin's new age would be a plus 1. From 6 they upgraded to 7. ^^

Many thanks to **Final Syai Lunar Generation, kaguya9692, Ocean of the Moon,, Stalker Of Reactions, Scarletblood21, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, Yuu3, kuroitsubasa24**and most importantly **silverskies87**(my awesome beta reader ^^) for reviewing the _2nd Whisper_. When I saw the number of reviews I was...simply overwhelmed! ^^ Thank you so much for giving me the drive to continue writing! :D :D

Last but not least, a big thank you to my ever wonderful beta **silver** who miraculously survives with my denseness and mistakes in my stories.

Warning: Slight cursing (I think ^^), BoyXBoy and multiple changes of POVs ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own KHR

* * *

><p>Continuing from last time…<p>

'_Do not attack them, Gokudera,' Reborn said out loud in a steely tone. A loud beep was soon heard and a huge gust of wind suddenly came in and blew all the smoke out of the lab making it easier to see the faces of the intruders. But they what they weren't prepared for was to see… _

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in his mind<em>

Giotto's POV

_Why's everyone yelling? It hurts. The yelling, the shouting, its making the sound in my ears ring louder. Can someone please stop it? …G, is that you? …You're holding me too tightly…Why's Lampo screaming? Is he hurt? He was yelling just now… Is everyone alright? G…my head hurts…I feel like vomiting…Are we there yet? Why isn't anyone answering me? Someone… anyone. Please…Help me…_

* * *

><p>G's POV<p>

_Vongola Laboratory, Vongola Mansion, Italy _

_A few minutes before the smoke cleared_

I looked up with a fit of coughs as the orange smoke started to slowly clear. Everything was so strange. Just moments ago, all of us were in carriage in the southern part of Italy on our way home when a giant ball of light struck us. After that, everyone got sucked into a multi-coloured cortex and was mercilessly hurled from one corner to the other. To end it all, every single one of us landed bottom first on a cold concrete floor. The room that we were in was stark white and was freezing too. I was used to the cold so I didn't bother trying to warm myself up. A slight movement in my arms shook me out of my thoughts. Giotto was starting to shiver violently due to the sudden exposure to cold air and was trying to grab something as his safe line. It didn't really help that he was sick and his suit was made out of a very light material. I mean, who can run with a heavy suit? His cloak on the other hand, was-

'Ugetsu,' I said,' Where's Giotto's cloak?' Ugetsu wordlessly took out a long and flowing cloak as dark as the midnight sky from the sandy brown bag that was slung over his shoulder. Giotto's cloak was huge and since it was summer when we left, there really wasn't a need for it. The medals and pins merrily tinkled as they were moved in accordance with the movements of the cloak. I hastily grabbed it out of his hands and quickly wrapped it around Giotto's cold and sick body. To make the process of heat be faster, I placed Giotto in my lap and covered him with arms.

'G,' I looked up and saw Knuckle looking at me with a look I knew very well. I quickly let my eyes flick from his face to the other guardians. Like Knuckle, Ugetsu had a worried look plastered on his face. Lampo was on the verge of tears while Daemon and Alaude had maintained their ever-annoying poker faces. _Wait, what?_ My eyes darted back at Daemon and Alaude. Sure enough, I saw the slight hint of worry showing from the eyes of our most aloof guardians. Even the clouds and mist would worry if their sky fell.

'I know Knuckle…I know…' I said, shifting my attention back to him,' But we can't carelessly move him without knowing a few things. For starters, where are we? You could sense it just now, couldn't you? The shift and hurl that we felt just now.'

'Ah,' the sound of Ugetsu's voice floated to where I was squatting. 'G's right. Without knowing the situation, we cannot carelessly move about. Our powers are also not at their fullest since our sky is not well,' he paused, eyes flitting to Giotto's pale face framed by beads of perspiration,' No matter what happens, we are to assume defensive. But if all of us agree that we are being threatened by whatever threat we face, we will go offensive and defend our sky. All in favour?'

'Lampo-sama agrees.'

'Good thinking.'

'…'

'_Nufufu, _very well then.'

Ugetsu turned to face me and pierced with those stormy black eyes of his that showed the turmoil of emotions in his heart.

' We'll do as you say, Ugetsu.' He nodded, obviously pleased that all of us had agreed on something like this so easily. But this has our sky, Giotto, involved. Everyone wants to protect the person who acts as our harmonizer and the one who holds everything for us.

'Very well then, if that's the case, I suggest that everyone takes up a defensive position around Giotto as I sense a sudden change of wind. And no G, you don't have to help,' I opened my mouth, wanting to rebut, but Ugetsu was faster,' You will have to be on stand-by just in case things don't turn out the way we want them to be. The worst that can happen is you running off with Giotto and keeping him safe. Regardless of what he says, as Giotto's guardians, our top priority is to keep him safe and away from harm.'

I could hardly suppress the smirk that was trying to form on my lips. I guess this is the least I can expect from the requiem rain that washed away everything away from the family,' Ah, do what deems fit to you. I'll protect him.' Ugetsu flashed me a smile.

'Good.' The smoke was suddenly blown away by a huge gust of wind, leaving us wide open for our enemies to attack us. But what we weren't expecting was to see several teenagers who looked exactly like us, all poised and ready for battle while surrounding a man holding a small boy in his arms. To a certain extent, both sides were kind of in the same predicament. But, I guess we really couldn't really digest it properly as we were suddenly in the midst of a shouting competition.

'_**Ehhhhhh!'**_

* * *

><p>Reborn's POV<p>

_Vongola Laboratory, Vongola Mansion, Italy _

I openly stared at the scene before me with horror before a hint of annoyance seeped in. Great, I irately thought, who brought in the lunatics?

'Ughh…' Tsuna slightly shifted in my arms before warily opening his eyes. He squeezed them tightly before reopening them widely, his brown eyes locked with mine before reality sunk into his head and a look of panic settled in his eyes,' Re-Reborn…' he managed to murmur. I gave a small smile of relief, glad that my student was alright, happy that my lover was no longer in any danger and still sane.

_For now that is_, as my eyes dangerously narrowed at the group of people crouched several meters away from us. I knew that Spanner said that there will be some sort of time warp but I wasn't expecting this…I could feel Tsuna's stare fix itself on my face before it followed where my glare landed. I heard the sharp intake of breath he took in before he quickly tried to get up. Key word, tried.

Tsuna collapsed right back into my arms as quick as he got up, beads of perspiration were starting to form under his chocolate brown bangs that were framing his delicate face. His face was slowly becoming a light red as he tried to reel in the uneven pants of breath,'Re-haaaaahaaaa….Reborn,' he said in a really weak voice,' Help me up.' My face must have showed how mortified I was by his request as Tsuna slowly leaned up to give me a peck on the cheek,' I'll be fine,' he whispered into my ear,' You'll protect me if anything happens, right?'

I couldn't resist the smirk that broke out on my lips,' You better get well soon or else,' I swiftly nipped his ear and quickly withdrew before I pulled him into an all out make-out session,' We'll continue this later, once you get better.'

Tsuna frowned (pouted) at this but his adorable and irresistible cheeks were tinted by a light pink which made him look like a glowing light-stick. Hmph, I inwardly thought, those jerks better not do anything funny to my tuna. I hooked my arms underneath Tsuna's armpits before heaving him up onto his own two feet. His face was still quite pale so I firmly locked my arm around his tiny waist and tried to support him by leaning him onto me,' Its ok,' I whispered,' I got you,' Tsuna flashed me a grateful smile before his eyes hardened and shifted to the group that had attracted his attention.

'Stand down guys,' he called out to his guardians. Most of them straightened up in shock, including Mukuro and Hibari, Gokudera whipped around and a million watt smile broke out on his face.

'_Jyuudaime_!' he called out in a relief voice,' Thank goodness you're alright! Please let us take care of this!'

'_So dayo_!' Yamamato exclaimed with a goofy smile from his position,' You just focus on getting better, Tsuna! Leave these guys to us!'

'No.'

I looked down and wasn't surprised to see a look of determination on his face.

'This isn't something that you guys can just handle with your fists. If this gets out of hand, we may not even be the people whom we are today. All of you fall back, you can remain here but under no circumstances are you to attack unnecessarily. Do I make myself clear, Hayato, Kyoya?' He eyeballed the two most overprotective and bloodthirsty guardians with a watchful look. Gokudera gave a soft 'tch' before nodding relucantly, Hibari followed his suit but with a grunt. A soft smile broke out on my lover's face,' Thanks.'

I felt a light tap on my cheek,' Stop spacing out, Reborn. Help me get there,' my smirk only widened at the dominating tone he used at me. _Someone's impatient_, I silently told myself while slowly moving towards them with Tsuna in my arms. Let's just hope this goes according to what he wants…

* * *

><p>G's POV<p>

'They're getting closer,' my grip around Giotto tightened as I saw a man with a fedora perched on his head with a brunette boy in his arms coming closer.

'Be careful everyone, we don't know what they're capable of,' Knuckle said in a warning tone. As expected, the only answer he got was just a loud grunt from an upset Alaude. I inwardly chuckled, that man only knows how to fight out his stress.

'So what's the plan, Mr Right-hand man?' Daemon asked in an eerie tone,' Either then killing them in the worse possible way.'

'If they attack us first,' I quickly interjected before he got anymore weird ideas, I saw Daemon's insane grin shrink by a fair size only to be replaced by a frown.

'Um, excuse me!'

An extremely weak voice called out. Everyone's attention immediately shifted to the duo in front of us. The larger one of the pair was wearing a black fedora with a yellow stripe around it and was wearing an all-black suit with a black tie underneath a crisp long-sleeved yellow polo. His beady black eyes were currently pinning all of us under his gaze as if expecting us to melt from the intense pressure.

'Stop it, Reborn!' the same voice exclaimed, but slightly stronger.

My gaze shifted from the man with the fedora to the one he was holding. He was small, had a brown mop of hair, his suit was quite crumpled and he could barely stand on his own seeing as most of his weight was being supported by his friend. But when he looked up and locked gazes with me, all I could see was sincerity and determination in those soft brown orbs. _This kid really wants to make things right_, I silently added, _I guess we can trust him._ I let out a soft sigh before I let my eyes rest on Giotto's frame. _Would you trust him too, if you were in this predicament, Giotto?_ I silently asked. My gut agreed with my mind and my heart told me to trust my instincts, so that pretty much decided everything.

'Put down your weapons.' I said in a no nonsense tone.

'But G,' Knuckle started.

'Trust me on this one,' I said without breaking eye-contact with the brunette. A small smile of relief broke on his stoic face before his mouth hardened into a thin line.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola _Decimo_ of the Vongola Family. This is my external advisor, hit man Reborn,' he said in a calm voice. There was a solid silence before deafening choruses of disbeliefs were heard.

'What**!'**

'**Eh?'**

'**Huh?'**

'**Wah?'**

'_Oya oya…'_

'…..'

The background sweat drops produced by the pair were openly showed as they saw us trying to digest the very piece of information just given to us.

'We'll answer your questions in a while,' Sawada's voice broke over our loud exclamations,' For now, we'll escort you to a empty room where you can let _Primo_-san rest,' my head immediately snapped up at this observation and my left hand was already in my pocket, ready to fish out the sleek black gun that I always carried with me.

'Relax,' a baritone voice said. All eyes turned to Reborn who was currently sporting a smirk,' Tsuna's a descendant of Vongola _Primo_ therefore he has also inherited _Primo_'s hyper intuition. The smoke that was just sucked out of room has also made my dame-student feel weak so he understands that the _Primo_ is in some sort of pain.'

'I'll send my sun guardian with you,' Sawada added, choosing to ignore the insult hurled at him,' He should be able to help you speed up _Primo_-san's recovery,' I flashed the young man a grateful smile and quickly replaced it with my usual scowl.

'So, where is he?' I asked in a monotone voice.

Sawada twisted his body and faced the group of people who were standing so rigidly that it looked as if they were standing on a floor filled with egg shells,' Ryohei!' he called out,' I need your help! Can you come over for awhile? And the rest of you stand down! You're dismissed but report to the meeting room in an hour's time!' he said in a slightly louder voice. There were several grunts of objections but all of them quickly walked out of the room leaving us, Reborn, Tsuna and a light gray haired teen who was running towards us.

'OHHHH! What do you EXTREMELY need, TSUNA?' he exclaimed in a loud voice.

I winced at the loud eardrum bursting volume used, _yeesh_, I thought, _this guy is as bad as Knuckle!_

Sawada chuckled at his guardian's antic before a he said in a serious voice,' _Primo_-san's not feeling well. I need you to escort him and his guardians to an empty suite so that they can rest in peace before they bombard us with questions. Help them heal _Primo_-san too. Two pairs of hands are better than one.'

A smile broke out on 'Ryohei's' face before he loudly exclaimed again,' OOOHHHH! I'LL DEFINITELY HELP THEM TO THE **EXTREME**, TSUNA!' I could hear Knuckle chuckling behind me with an amusement, _seems that he thought about the same thing as me,_ I mentally mused.

'Ryohei will look after you until later. Bring them to the meeting room once they're ready ok?' Sawada told his guardian,' I promise that we'll try to answer your questions completely without any blanks. Until then, please get plenty of rest….?'

'G,' I said while staring into his eyes. Brown orbs widened by a fraction before they softened.

'We'll see you later then, G.'

* * *

><p>Tsuna's POV<p>

Reborn and I had left the laboratory around five minutes ago. We parted ways with the first generation ,while leaving them in the capable hands of Ryohei, after ensuring that we would try our best to help them. _Though I'm not really sure how that's going to happen,_ I grimly thought.

'Snap out of it, Dame-Tsuna,' A deep and almost soothing voice said, calling me out of my train of thoughts. 'The more you think about it, the frustrated you'll get. Just focus on getting better for now. What kind of boss are you to worry your guardians unnecessarily?' he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. I softly chuckled at his attempt to cheer me up and show his support for me.

Step, step, one foot after another…we were still quite a distance from my bedroom. It was located in the west wing on the third floor. My other guardians were evenly spread out throughout the entire mansion in different wings and floors. The long and narrow corridor just seemed to continue on and on, as if we were forever stuck in this endless loop. But, wasn't that the daily life of a mafiaso? Get targeted by bad guys, track down the bad guys and kill the bad guys. No break, no vacation or truce to say you're tired of the endless mind games.

The moment you surrender, it's either when you lost the game or, you died. It was one of these times that I actually wandered again whether Reborn was a mind-reader. He always seems to know what's on my mind.

'Oi, Tsuan,' he whispered in a low voice into my ear,' Look at me,' I looked up and only saw two pools of darkness swallowing me up whole with love, concern and…damn it.

'Re-Reborn?' I asked in a meek voice,' Please tell me you're not going to-'

'Of course I am,' he suddenly said in a seductive voice.

Shivers went down my spine and my tired heart was now beating like a horse galloping over a big meadow. _Oh shi_t, I inwardly cursed, _there's no else here to help me seeing as this is my wing! The closest people are Hayato and Takeshi, but I doubt they can even hear me! I mean, they're in the damn west wing! If only I wasn't affected by the weird orange smoke from just now, I still might be able to make a run for it. If only…_

'But I'll still catch you,' the same voice said, I felt a breath of cold air blowing against my neck. I gave out a startled gasp when I felt something sleek and cold brushing itself against it. Warmth suddenly burst out on my face and the strength in my legs suddenly disappeared into thin air, abandoning me with this perverted yet sexy hit man in an empty hallway,' No matter where you run or where you hide, I'll always find you, always. And mark my words, I'll definitely conduct a full body check on you to make sure that you're healthy,' he flashed me such a dazzling smile that I temporarily went blind. I rested my chin on his hard shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh before frowning (pouting) at his actions with my blushing face.

'Fine,' I grumbled,' If I limp later, you're sleeping on the couch. Seriously.'

'Ah,' he said before claiming my lips with his. The strong taste of espresso hit me like a one hundred ton boulder on the head_. Oh boy,_ I thought as I felt something wet prod my lips, _this is going to be one long hour…_

* * *

><p><strong>Swallow<strong>- Well, that's all folks. ^^ Please rate and review for this chapter! ^^ Oh and could someone please give me ideas on some varia pairings? I'm simply stumped. Their characters kind of clash so sometimes it doesn't really turn out the way I want it to. Any ideas? ^^ Oh! And silver has something to say! ^^

**Silver**- AH-HA-HAHA-HAAA! Swallow gave me free reign from now on! …Well, she actually said within reason, but whatevs! Wazzup people, it's Silver! I pay more attention to what I'm saying when actually writing/editing, (as opposed to the crap you're reading right now) promise! Please review! [PS- Did anyone else blush/fangirl at the last scene? IIII~ DIIIIID~!]

**Swallow**- -_-'' Rate and Review please!

Ciao! ^^


	4. 4th Whisper

_4th Whisper- Getting better_

**A/N **Hey everyone! I'm **finally **back after my super long hiatus! ^^ Many thanks to those who favourited and followed this story while I was studying my butt off for mid-years.

Many thanks to **Final Syai Lunar Generation, Yuu 3, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo, ezcaplst **and **Sylvia-san **for reviewing while I was still MIA.

**Yuu 3** _Sorry but I don't think I'll be doing that. But there'll definitely be some omakes in sometime later. ^^_

__Many thanks to my wonderful beta who once again dyed my work in red, **silverskies87. **

**Moving on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing From Last Time…<em>

'_Ah,' he said before claiming my lips with his. The strong taste of espresso hit me like a one hundred ton boulder on the head. Oh boy, I thought as I felt something wet prod my lips, this is going to be a long one hour…_

* * *

><p><em>Vongola Mansion, Italy<em>

_In the south wing, the wing directly opposite Tsuna and Reborn's room_

G's POV

To say that the room was quiet was an understatement. If you said that it was dead quiet, well, I think we're on the same page buddy. Alaude and Daemon were just standing by the windowsill and for once not sparring like they usually do. Lampo too, he was so silent that you could literally hear him breathing. The flute freak was still smiling but even a child could tell that it was forced. I resisted the urge to slap him on the head for doing something so artificial in Giotto's presence.

Giotto…that very name pierced a thousand needles into my very heart as my eyes wistfully turned towards my, our, fallen sky and leader. He was lying down on a green couch with a cushion under his head. His body covered by a snow-white quilt, protected him from any sudden cold drafts and prying eyes from the outside. Knuckle and the kid's guardian, Ryohei were working 'EXTREMELY hard' on Giotto's state. You could even see the beads of perspiration trickling down their tanned heads as they continued to provide Giotto a large amount of sun flames to absorb so that he could recover.

I let my head fall into the palm of my hand as I took this opportunity to think about the things that had happened to us so far. Firstly, we were attacked by what it appears to be a large ball of orange light. Next, we were somewhat thrown forward into time through a vortex and landed in the future roughly three to four hundred years from our time. Thirdly, all those kids we saw just now had really uncanny resemblances to us that it gace me the creeps. Heck, I even saw my double trying to sneak a smoke back in there! And he was just a kid! And finally, we were told that the brunette earlier on was the _Decimo_ of the Vongola _Famiglia_, the same family that all of us have worked hard to create. Especially Giotto. I could not resist but smirk at that thought. You better watch out Giotto, only god knows how many greats, but you're a grandpa. Congrats.

But, what type of people are our successors? I couldn't help but wonder about that fact. Well, Sawada, who said he was the _Decimo _is obviously the sky. In the category of looks, he and Giotto could be father and son. Just that the only difference is the hair and eye colour. Either then that, the both of them have that defying gravity hairstyle and the kind look in their eyes that isn't usually seen in the Mafiaso world. The really innocent and naïve look. Ryohei, who Sawada introduced as his sun guardian, was extremely similar to Knuckle. If not, ten times worse. Both the attitude and the ear-splitting volume were exact replicas of each other.

'_Primo_'s fever is coming down to the EXTREME!' Ryohei boomed,' He should be waking up in no time!'

'Ah!' Knuckle boomed back, not realizing that the volume of his voice had risen,' Let's keep on supplying to the extreme so he can wake up even faster!'

The loud whooshing sound of wind could suddenly be heard as the amount of sun flames emitted increased. The whole room just seemed to burst into life. Every single corner of the room was bathed by a radiant golden light. It was simply breathtaking.

My gaze soon landed on the flute freak's figure. His mouth was set into a wide grin, but his eyes said otherwise. His eyebrows were furrowed like there was no tomorrow and his coal black eyes reflected several emotions that all the guardians knew too well. Worry, confusion and anxiety, we barely had enough information about the situation at hand but we still chose to wait for it to land in our laps.

Lampo was sitting on the couch, his lips set into a worried frown and seeing it on him made him look several years older. His expression was of a mature mafiaso's and several emotions were being openly showed by his peridot green eyes. Daemon and Alaude were silent as usual. Both stood at opposite corners as they tried to avoid the other, but flashes of concern could be seen from their violet and icy blue eyes respectively.

I wonder what that kid's doing now, my train of thought trailed back to Sawada. (Said brunette sneezed before getting 'attacked' by a certain hit man, again)

The continuous sound of the air gushing echoed throughout the room as none of us attempted to make conversation, with the fear that it may distract the sun guardians and harm our sky.

'So,' I finally commented while breaking the thick layer of ice surrounding us,'What now?' It wasn't meant to be rhetorical but silence was the only answer I received. My eyes locked with Ugetsu's black jewels. His mouth was formed into a frown and he slightly shook his head, discouraging me to lighten the suffocating atmosphere. But, a tiny smile was flashed before it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

A loud but muffled thump echoed throughout the well-furnished room. All eyes snapped to where the two sun guardians were working their butts off. We were surprised to see the Ryohei slumped over the couch while a continuous trail of perspiration trickled down his head like a ever flowing waterfall. Knuckle, was somewhat better than him. He was swaying slightly and could have met the same fate as the younger sun guardian if Alaude had not stepped in and caught him in one fluid move.

'Thank you, Alaude,' Knuckle managed to breathe out,' If you could just put me on the chair,' I wordlessly stood up and aided Alaude with bringing our exhausted sun to the currently vacant seat. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Ugetsu and Lampo wordlessly getting up and helping each other to carry the kid to the couch.

' I'm ok,' came a raspy voice, 'Pass me the phone on the table,' There was some shuffling heard as one of them tried to get the phone for him, Knuckle who was sitting on the chair finally cracked open one of his eyes before opening both of them. He opened his mouth but nothing came out except for a fit of coughs. I quickly strode over to the coffee table and swiped a glass of water before passing it to Knuckle. He wordless accepted it while nodding his thanks.

'Giotto's fine,' were the first few words he said after downing the entire glass,' However, his system's still a tad unstable so he'll be unable to go into hyper dying will mode for awhile. During that period of time, we have to monitor him really closely as all of us now first-hand that his self-defense isn't really what I call first-class.' All of us grunted in agreement to that statement and held our questions until Ryohei got off the phone. His head slumped back against the green cushion underneath before groaning uncomfortably.

'Is something the matter Ryohei?' the flute freak asked with a worried look plastered on his face.

'Eyahhh, it's just that I was wondering how I am going to extremely tell my girlfriend that I'll have to cancel our date tonight. I'm extremely worn out to even sit up,' he said in a not so loud voice. I passed Ryohei a glass of water which he gratefully accepted and downed without a word.

'Mah mah,' he said with a smile,' If she's your girlfriend then I'm sure she'll understand the situation you're in.' I saw Ryohei flash a small smile at him before a serious look took over his features.

'_Primo_'s body has been extremely worked to the maximum. He'll need a lot of rest, food and water. If not, he's going to have another collapse. But just that it'll be ten times worse. I'll continue to supply him with sun flames to the extreme until his body can start to regenerate itself.'

'But Knuckle just said that _Primo_'s already stable!' Lampo burst out. Ryohei let out a small chuckle before continuing his explanation,' That maybe true but his body currently lacks flames. And the only way to balance the amount of flames in his system is to either give it to him or wait for his body to generate it. Unfortunately, we do not have the luxury of time to extremely wait for him so I have been instructed by Sawada to nurse him until he's able to go back into hyper dying will mode.'

My eyebrows shot up at this and the protective feeling came back again. But before I could do anything, a certain illusionist voiced out his own thoughts with a slight chuckle,' So _Decimo _is also capable of entering hyper dying will mode?'

Ryohei snorted at this remark and tried to send a death glare Daemon's way but 'extremely failed'.

'**And why wouldn't he be able to do that**?' came the surprised and loud outburst from Ryohei. I resisted the urge to face-palm right at that moment. Daemon, I thought, you just embarrassed yourself to the extent that even I can't save you. Pray hard that no one remarks ab-

'That's right Daemon, that Sawada kid's his successor right? So obviously he'll also have the ability to go into hyper dying will mode,' Lampo said without realizing he said his thoughts out loud.

Scratch that, I thought while sending a sad look towards our youngest guardian, Daemon just got caught red-handed.

Daemon chuckled with a not so innocent gleam starting to appear in his eyes,' What was that, Lampo?' Alaude emotionlessly stared back at Lampo as he turned his focus to the 'strongest guardian' of the family for refuge. Seeing that he couldn't get anything out of the most aloof guardian, Lampo tried to hide behind the resting Knuckle but got cuffed around the neck by said demon.

'Enough,' an all too familiar voice croaked,' Leave him alone Daemon, Lampo didn't mean it. You're just too dense sometimes.' A small smile actually cracked on Alaude's lips before it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Flute-freak heaved an audible sigh of relief while Lampo was crying tears of relief.

'**Giotto!**' he wailed while trying not to let his snot drip on the man who defended him,

'You're awake! Do you need anything? To eat or drink? Or maybe-'

'Lampo,' our sky interjected in a soft voice,' I'm fine, although,' as if one cue, Giotto's stomach made a loud grumbling sound,' Some soup and crackers sound kind of tempting,' he said with a slight blush spreading on his face.

Lampo nodded earnestly before scurrying over to where Ryohei was before forwarding Giotto's request.

'I am glad to see that you're alright, Vongola Giotto. You gave us a quite a scare there.'

'I'll arrest you if you ever do that again.'

'Haha, Alaude, the most important thing is that he's alright.'

'To the extreme,' Knuckle softly added.

Giotto's sapphire blue eyes softened at what everyone had said. His gaze finally landed on me when he noticed I had not said anything since the moment he woke up.

'G?' he uncertainly asked,' Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' I said after a moment of silence,' Just concerned that you'll get yourself nearly killed again.'

Giotto gave a small apologetic smile before moving his gaze to Kunckle's exhausted form on the chair,' Knuckle, I'm so s-'

'It was my pleasure to make you extreme again, Giotto,' Knuckle cut in before the sky decided to take the blame for everything again. Another smile of gratitude was shown before a moment of stony silence fell on us. So…I thought to myself, what now? As if the gods heard me, the two brown oak doors opened with a slight slam and in came a raven-haired with an easy-going smile plastered on his face. He was lazily twirling a bamboo sword in his hand as he slowly made his way to where Ryohei was.

'_Senpai_,' said a cheerful voice which for some unknown reason, irked me,' Tsuna sent me to check on how you're doing. Ah! Why are you guys standing there? Come on in! Just leave it on the dinning table over there,' the moment he finished talking, a group of people in black suits streamed in like a river. They each placed two silver plates on the table before quickly walking out. The last one to leave, gave the kid a low bow before walking out and closing the door.

My gaze averted to the table and woah, was I shocked. On it were several platters of exotic and elegant food, spread out like a feast fit for kings, I could feel myself drooling just by looking at it.

'Please eat to the **extreme**!' Ryohei said in a loud voice while the raven-haired kid tried to help him up,' It's important that we **extremely **replenish our energy!'

'Ohhhh!' Knuckle yelled back in reply,' Let's dig in!'

The scrapping sound of plates and cutlery being moved echoed throughout the room. I quickly snatched a piping hot bowl of chicken soup that was quietly left on the table closest to Giotto. I picked the spoon resting on a plate of garlic bread and dipped it into the soup. I scooped up some and nearly shoved it into Giotto's face.

'Drink,' I ordered. Giotto looked at me with bewildered eyes before it dawned onto him. I wasn't going to let him do anything until he emptied the bowl in my hands and the entire plate of garlic bread.

'Fine,' he grudgingly said,' But if I get fat, I'm going to blame you,' I openly chuckled at the attempted glare (coughpoutcough) that our sky tried to throw at me. Yeah, I happily thought as I continued to spoon feed Giotto, all's really well when the sky is at its best. Unfortunately, the raven-haired kid seemed to disagree.

'Tsuna wants to see all of you once you're done,' he said with a twinkle in his eyes,' Oh and by the way! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Tsuna's rain guardian! _Yoroshiku_!'

* * *

><p>I apologise if any of you found this short. The next few chapters should be longer as summer hols are about to start so technically speaking I should have more time to write. ^^<p>

Footnotes:

Yoroshiku- Nice to meet you [Informal]

**Silver- Hey, what's up people! I really didn't mean to bug you every chapter, but I found out something muy interesante while editing this chapter. Apparently, Mafioso is supposed to be capitalized. Who woulda thunk it (please bear with my strange colloquialisms)?**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! ^^ THANKS! 3**


	5. 5th Whisper

_5th whisper- The plot thickens_**  
><strong>

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. It's more of a transition chapter than an action chapter. An omake of this story should be turning up soon so look forward to it! :D More pairings will be turning up soon so stick around! ^_^**

****Many thanks to **alexjijie, LoveofWarriors1998, Kichou, Lexie-chan94, ezcap1st, Final Syai Lunar Generation, i1loveyaoi, violette27** and **S****ylvia-san **for reviewing the _4th whisper_!_  
><em>

A big bear hug to my forever awesome beta **silverskies87 **who literally killed this chapter.

Disclaimer: **Do not own KHR**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time…<em>

'_Fine,' he grudgingly said,' But if I get fat, I'm going to blame you,' I openly chuckled at the attempted glare (coughpoutcough) that our sky tried to throw at me. Yeah, I happily thought as I continued to spoon feed Giotto, all's really well when the sky is at its best. Unfortunately, the raven-haired kid seemed to disagree._

'_Tsuna wants to see all of you once you're done,' he said with a twinkle in his eyes,' Oh and by the way! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Tsuna's rain guardian! Yoroshiku!'_

* * *

><p><em>Vongola Mansion, Italy<em>

_Tsuna's Office, Main Wing_

Giotto's POV

'I'm sorry for all the drama that had happened earlier on. Are you feeling better now, _Primo_?' a brunette seating across me behind a well-polished oak table asked. His brown orbs were unreadable but it was obvious from his body language that he was sincerely concerned about the welfare of all of us.

'Of course,' I smoothly replied,' They were a bit annoyed with the confinement but either than that, nothing major happened. What that most of us, myself included, are extremely annoyed about, is the fact that your generation has been messing with time and somehow managed to bring us into the future. I really hope for your sake that you have a really solid and legal explanation as my cloud guardian doesn't let such things slide easily. Can you see where I'm coming from…?'

'Tsuna,' the child opposite me replied. 'My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Tsuna's fine. And before I forget, I would like to introduce you to my _Famiglia,_' he casually gestured to a silver haired teen standing on his right,' This is Gokudera Hayato, my storm guardian and my right-hand man. If there are any enquiries that you wish to make, please approach him. Oh and let me warn you before hand that Hayato has the most colourful language amongst all of us. Just so you know.'

'Just like G,' I said with a slight chuckle,' The man standing on my right with red hair who is probably glaring daggers at me right now is my right-hand man and storm guardian, G. Like your storm guardian, he's quite an expressive person and it doesn't help that he knows more than five languages so…' I sighed before giving a small rueful smile. 'Please be careful before you even think of annoying him.'

'Hpmh! _Jyuudaime!_ Please do not compare me to that lousy of an excuse of a-'

'Hayato,' Tsuna interjected with a slight frown,' Please do not finish that sentence and no you are not allowed to blow him up.' The boy, angrily scowled at G before giving a sigh of defeat.

'Yes, _Jyuudaime_.'

_Glad to see that I'm not the only one who has problems controlling the storm_, I thought with a grin,' So, Tsuna. Mind finishing up the introduction for us? I think my cloud guardian is going to arrest us all if we drag on the pleasantries for too long.'

Tsuna risked sneaking a glance at Alaude before looking over his shoulder to look at a raven-haired man with stormy grey eyes that revealed absolutely nothing about his current emotions. He gave out a small chuckle before giving me a reassuring smile,' I'm sure that things would be fine. You have already met Sasagawa Ryohei who's my sun guardian. He was the one who healed you. The one standing by the window is my cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Standing directly opposite him would be my two mist guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. You've also met Yamamato Takeshi, my rain guardian. The child standing next to him is my lightning guardian, Lambo Bovino. The three people standing next to my desk are the representatives of the Vongola technician team who would later explain your problem in further detail. Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini. Finally, this is my external advisor, Reborn.'

'Also known as the Sun Arcabaleno,' the man called Reborn, added with a smirk,' And just to inform you, Tsuna's mine so hands off,' a light blush formed on Tsuna's cheeks as he started glaring daggers at his advisor. Alaude on the other hand, was twitching with excitement from the door as he deemed Reborn a worthy opponent.

'Alaude,' I warned in a low voice,' Fighting is strictly prohibited indoors, remember? Or do I have to remind you again the hard way?' I was greeted with a stony silence and flashed the tenth generation a dazzling smile.

'Well, then. You already know G. Alaude's the man by the door and is my cloud guardian and head of CEDEF. The one dressed in Japanese clothing is my rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu. Next to him is my sun guardian, Knuckle. The teen sitting on the armrest is my lighting guardian, Lampo. And thankfully, I just have one mist guardian and he's Daemon Spade. The one with the melon hairstyle,' I ended with a slight twinkle in my eye.

'_Nufufu…_It seems that you have an early wish to die, Giotto,' Daemon evilly chuckled with a slight crazed look in his eyes. I flashed him a smile (and puppy dog eyes of doom, Giotto version!) and waited while mentally counting in my mind. _Three, two, on-_

'What was that you **pedo melon**!'

'_Nufufu…_you heard what I said, **dog**_**.**_'

'You bastard! I'm gonna use my gun and shoot all my bullets so far into your ass that you can never-'

'**G!**'

I heaved a weary sigh before giving Tsuna an apologetic smile,' I'm sorry, that went too far. You were about to explain our…unique situation?'

Tsuna managed a small smile before a frown appeared on his lips,' In this time, your future, a rival family has been tampering with the technology of the Bovino family. They are specialized in time travelling but even after all these years that I've known them, the most that they have managed to travel is one hour.'

'One hour?' I echoed.

'Yes one hour,' Tsuna nodded,' Simply, the ten-year bazooka, the device that allows them to travel in time, has a time limit. It lies in the ammunition that is shot out of the bazooka. It used to be five minutes when it was first created several years ago and the smoke given out was pink in colour. However since the time limit increased, its only a given the colour would change as well. The orange smoke all of you were in a little while ago was just some of the left over smoke after we activated the machine. I'll get back to the machine in a while. Going back to the rival family, they're the Gesso family. Their current boss is Byakuran and he wants to take over Vongola. He has tried assassinating me a few times and even went as far as to kidnap some of my _Familigia_. Naturally being the most powerful boss in all of Italy, it's only a given that there'll be rival families out to thirsting for my blood. However,' Tsuna's eyes turned hard and continued in a cold voice,' It was the last straw when he attempted to destroy the CEDEF.'

Two dark and murderous auras suddenly flared to life, taking me off guard for a moment,' Calm down Alaude,' I said in a calm voice,' The boy has yet to finish his tale.'

'You too Kyoya,' Tsuna voiced out, the auras toned down a little but you could see in their eyes that they badly needed a punching bag to vent their anger on.

'We were lucky as Lal, one of the agents there managed to contact us in time before they were blasted off into another universe. Shoichi and Spanner used to work with Byakuran. They were there as spies for the Vongola and immediately retreated once they obtained what we wanted.'

'Which is?' Lampo curiously asked.

'The plans for the time machine that they're building to travel into the past,' Gokudera spitefully said,' Those bastards had everything planned out. The timing, the amount of flames needed to kill you, plus the back up ammunition and blueprints for making the upgraded ten-year bazooka. And when I say upgraded meaning that you could stay in the future for a day and nothing would happen, even if you got hurt. But that bastard had infiltrated the Bovino family with a couple of spies and got them to steal it. His scientists and engineers also tinkered with plans and blueprints and made it in a way that allowed them to travel back into time, exactly which year and where. And it doesn't really take a genius to figure what time and place he chose.'

'Our time, Sicily, Italy,' I heard G breath out.

'_Kufufu,_ that is correct,' Mukuro replied,' He planned to destroy Vongola from its roots right at the very beginning. If I weren't bound to this family, I might've joined him,' he added with a slight gleam in his eye.

Growls were emitted from the rest of Tsuna's guardians before his calm voice intercepted,' Stop joking around, Mukuro. As much as I love your humour, sometimes it's just a total pain in the ass.'

'_Kufufu…'_

'Continue Hayato.'

'Of course, the machine that all of you saw just now in the lab was a re-attempt of the time machine that Byakuran had built. We had powered enough energy into it so that the ball of fire that we sent into your time would be enough to get rid of the blast Byakuran had sent your way. But because of a certain idiot of ours,' He hatefully glared at the Bovino child with all his might,' He launched his **own** ten-year bazooka causing it to interfere with the time machine that was also producing ammunition that allowed time travelling. And you people pretty much ended up here.'

I silently took in this huge chunk of information that was just imparted to us. It seemed possible and actually made sense once they had explained it. But, there was **ONE **question that I was quite curious about.

'Tsuna,' I asked in a sweet voice while shooting him my most dazzling smile**. **'You **do **have a solution for this right? That is, a way for my guardians and I to go back.'

A sheepish smile formed on his lips while he shot me an apologetic look,' Weellll, you see-'

'No we don't.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, that's it folks! ^_^ There's a reason why I didn't write who said that last sentence. :D It's for you guys to figure and find out! <strong>

**Rate and review please! ^_^ Thank you! :D**


	6. 6th Whisper

_6th Whisper- Accepting Reality _**  
><strong>

**A/N Hey guys! ^_^ It's me Swallow! Firstly I apologise for the late update. Silver, [silverskies87] my beta was and still is having some problems with her wireless thus she wasn't able to connect to the internet for about an entire week. **SO **this entire chapter is unbeta'ed so please go easy on me if there are any mistakes with grammer or spelling.**_  
><em>

**And to answer some of your reviews, yes Byakuran is coming in. No, Tsuna isn't gonna die. I'm not that sadistic. When is he coming in...that has yet to be confirmed but he IS coming in. If I forgot to reply anyone's reviews I'm terribly sorry cuz I'm having my hols in Thailand now so I kinda forgot who sent what and such. I left my records at home. And good job to those who tried guessing who was the 'mysterious' voice at the end of the previous chapter. I'll leave it to you guys to find out HIS real identity. An omake will be coming out soon so please keep your eyes open for it! ^^ Actually, after Silver's wifi is up. :O sorry! **

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed the 5th whisper. I love you guys so much.**

**And a big hug to my beta, Silver. Even though she didn't do anything, I still love her. ^^**

**On to the story! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time….<em>

'_Tsuna,' I asked in a sweet voice while shooting him my most dazzling smile**. **'You **DO **have a solution for this right? That is, a way for my guardians and I to go back.' _

_A sheepish smile formed on his lips while he shot me an apologetic look,' Weellll, you see-'_

'_No we don't.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN A kind reminder, this wasn't beta'ed ^^**

_Vongola Mansion, Italy_

_Tsuna's Office, Main Wing_

Tsuna's POV

I silently cursed at my lover's antics and his love for getting me into trouble, _Damn you Reborn!_ I mentally swore, _Damn you to the deepest part of hell!_

Said culprit faced me with a devilish smile on his face.' Already been there honey. But it wasn't that fun because you weren't there,' I flung the nearest fountain pen at him with all my might which neatly lodged itself into the wall. I gave an annoyed 'tched' as he had smoothly dodged it with a step to the side.

'Re-reborn-san!' Shoichi exclaimed,' Please remember that we have guests here! And Tsunayoshi-kun! Please remember that you're _decimo _so there is a certain level of dignity that you have to maintain! So-so! Please refrain from such **acts**!' He yelled out, cheeks heavily flushed as all eyes were on him. His stomach suddenly grumbled and his face turned a sick shade of green before his eyebrows tightly crunched together in one line. Spanner, who was standing next to him, whipped out a brown paper bag from his usual green overalls and handed it to him. A loud retching sound resounded throughout the entire room as Shoichi emptied his stomach.

'Sorry about that,' Spanner apologized in his monotone voice,' He's only like this when he gets very nervous, _gomenasai_.' He gently panted Shoichi's back as the vomiting continued. I resisted the urge to face-palm right there. I cleared my throat and all eyes turned to me.

'Spanner, bring Shoichi to his room. The both of you deserve a break, yours will be later after you explain the situation to us, Giannini,' I addressed said person.

'I understand_ decimo,_' Vongola's head inventor cheerfully said,' Please rest up Shoichi, Spanner.'

'Ryohei,' I instructed,' Please follow them and make sure that Shoichi's ok. He does look a bit on the green side.'

'**EXTREME!** You got it, **Tsuna!**'

'Just get going you stupid lawn-head.'

The twin doors closed with a bang. An awkward silence hung in the air as the Primo family was uncertain with how to react. 'Does this always happen?' Giotto asked, breaking the thin layer of silence.

I sheepishly laughed before turning serious,' Back to where we were before a certain **someone**,' I glared at Reborn who shot me back a smirk,' Decided to butt in, no we have not found a solution to the problem. The only ting we can do now is to let you stay here under different identities before our technician team has fully recovered from their recent project. And **NO **one is allowed to threaten, blackmail, or **bite** them during this time span which will be two weeks. Do I make myself very clear?' I picked up a stray pen on my table before twirling it between my fingers,' If not,' I mercilessly crushed it and allowed the broken pieces to slowly drop, one by one onto my table before giving them my most innocent smile.

'Do I make myself clear? Mukuro, Kyoya? Good,' I continued without allowing them to say anything,' Giannini, our head inventor will now inform you of how you're help is going to be needed to get all of you home. After that, Takeshi will brief you about your….new living conditions while staying here.'

I picked up the two glasses of water in front of me and offered one to Giotto,' Gianini,' I cued.

He confidently cleared his throat before locking gazes with the Primo family,' Simply put, it is exactly what _decimo _had said earlier on. All of you are currently stuck in the future with us until we are given orders from the _decimo_ to start working. So far, we have only managed to do a draft on the exterior of the machine. The one that was supposed to help you in the past, exploded to bits several minutes after you left to allow _Primo_ to rest. As of now, all of our blueprints and plans have been confiscated due to _decimo's _orders for us to have a decent break,' I shot them my most dazzling smile, daring any of them to defy me despite my threat from earlier. When I was greeted by silence, I widened it by a bit before nodding my head to tell Giannini to continue.

'We will need your flames to power up the machine once we have assembled it so that all of you can return to the past. Until the machine is built, the entire Vongola technician team wishes you a happy stay here with the _decimo _and his family. About your living conditions however…'

'Haha! That's alright Giannini!' Takeshi chuckled before giving an easy-going grin,' Hayato and I will take from here. Right, Hayato?'

'Cheh,' said storm guardian grunted,' Whatever. Just hurry up go and rest. Don't make the tenth worry about unnecessary things.'

'Have a good rest, Giannini,' I added with warm smile,' Send my regards to the other two and my sympathy for Shoichi and his upset stomach.'

'Will do tenth!' the sound of the door closing with a slight click was the only indicator that anyone had left the room.

'Soooo….' Takeshi started,' In order to make things easier, what do you guys want to know first?'

'What do you mean by our new living conditions?' Giotto curiously asked, his mouth upset into a frown.

'Let's start with the obvious first. You're in the future so obviously there'll be advancements in technology and improved ways of life,' Hayato said in a lazy voice, 'The most important thing now is how all of you are going to survive in this era where everyone's weapons have been powered up?'

'I'll arrest you for looking down on me, herbivore,' Alaude snarled.

Takeshi sheepishly laughed, 'I'm sorry but Hayato is right. We don't just fight with guns and swords anymore. Some of us, some very good examples would be Giotto and Tsuna, fight with our flames. In you time, it would be deemed impossible but over here it is possible for other members of the family.'

Giotto gave such a surprised gasp that I could not help smirking, I picked up yet another stray pen on my table and started twirling it before shooting him a cheeky grin,' Welcome to the 21st century.'

'But how?' was the question.

'Let's start from the beginning. The correct time has yet to be confirmed, but,' Hayato started, 'A man, named Geppetto Lorenzini was creating plans to build a new weapon. They were to be created based on animals found in nature. The plans were viewed and labelled as the most wonderful invention. However, it was also listed as an over-tech project. The materials and skills that Geppetto need were absent during his time, thus it was sealed in a vault where other over-tech projects were laid. Several hundred years later, these same plans were taken out of the vault and given to three genius scientists who pursued the project and continued to do research about it.'

'These scientists were Koenig, Innocenti and Verde. As their research progressed, they found out that these weapons could be powered by the rings that Mafia families pass down within their _familigia. _It was because of this find, they had managed to bring life to all the 343 plans that Lorenzini had created. The scientist called them box weapons. An extra step was taken and sub boxes were created from there. They were called storage boxes that could hold weapons or items. However, the technology during the time of creation was still not sufficient and proper funding wasn't provided as it was labelled as an over-tech project. So the box weapons that were created got sold to the Mafia at ridiculously low prices so that they could fund themselves,' Hayato paused to take a sip of water from the glass Takeshi had passed him while the first generation silently digested this new piece of information.

'So what does this have to do with the members of the _familigia_ not needing to be a boss so that they can use their flames?' Asari asked.

'Well simply put, the stronger the resolution, the stronger the flame right?' Hayato asked. When he got nods, he continued, 'So that means the power of the box will increase. The boxes are powered by our rings so that means they are indirectly using their flames to fight.' Looks of realisation dawned upon their faces as they understood their situation.

'That means we're practically vulnerable whenever we fight?' Alaude spat out, eyes blazing with fury.

'Not quite,' I quickly stepped in before my beautiful office got destroyed by an angry cloud,' Verde, one of the main scientists who created the box weapon happens to be….an acquaintance of Reborn. We have managed to persuade him to make box weapons during your stay here with us. Once we receive them, training to help you understand them better will commence.'

'And as you've already noticed,' Takeshi added,' All of us are quite similar looking. Therefore, we've decided that a buddy system would be required. For example, Tsuna would be with Giotto as they look like each other very much.'

'So I'll be your very distant cousin, Tsuna?' Giottto mused,' This should be interesting.'

'Asari would be with me, Hayato would be with G while Knuckle and _senpai _would be a pair. Alaude and Kyoya, Lampo with Lambo while Daemon's with Mukuro and Chrome. Your relations with your buddy or buddies would be entirely up to you but they have to be realistic and they have to be connected to you. After all, it would be kind of strange seeing seven people who look exactly like us but have no connection with us, what so ever.' Takeshi smiled, his eyes twinkling while observing Hayato's reaction of being paired with G,' Any questions?'

Lampo raised his hand like some child in the midst of class before asking a question,

'Where are we going to sleep?'

'You'll be sleeping in the east wing which is furthest away from the entrance. You'll have to pair up with someone as a roommate to make things easier and less suspicious,' I said with a slight smile. I mentally chuckled before telling them the next (and best) part.

'Did I forget to mention that you'll have to follow your buddy **everywhere** before the day ends during your stay here after your training ends?' A heavy silence descended in the room before all hell broke loose.

'**WHAT!'**

G and Hayato started to argue even louder as that statement was the final straw. Alaude and Kyoya were in the midst of a glaring contest while Ryohei and Knuckle were both shouting '**extreme**' very loudly. Mukuro and Daemon were evilly chuckling while Chrome sweat-dropped in the corner as she watched them. Asari and Takeshi were happily laughing with the fact that they were paired together while Lampo and Lambo couldn't be bothered and were starting to nod off. But, Giotto on the other hand, was definitely not pleased with their current behaviour.

'Quiet,' he said in a cold voice. That one word made everyone freeze up and silence loudly echoed through out the entire room. It was so quiet that we could even hear the birds gaily chirping outside in the garden. _Oh happy day!_

'You guys are really asking for it, aren't you?' Giotto steely asked. Cold amber orbs were narrowed towards his guardians as he pinned them down with a glare. His mouth, upset into a frown as his glare continued boring into the very souls of his guardians.

_Waaaaaah, _I gratefully thought, _am I glad that I'm not the receiving end of that gaze. Even I would have frozen up. _My gaze flinted across the room which landed on my guardians and boy was I shocked. All of them looked as if they had seen a ghost and were rock stiff. Even Mukuro and Kyoya were still.

'I still think that your glare is more entertaining,' a warm breath was blown into my ear making me shiver slightly. Strong lean arms draped themselves over my shoulder and the warm breaths kept tickling my ear. I resisted the urge to blush and squeal as I felt something wet and slick enter my ear.

'Re-reborn,' I manage to growl,' Stop it and get off my arm rest.' I could feel his chest vibrating slightly as I heard soft but hearty chuckles being emitted by him. I could not help but give a small smile at this, _deep down he's still a grumpy old bear in need of a cuddling session. _

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped me out of my daydream,' It's so kind of you to join us again, young _decimo,'_ Giotto's deep but gentle voice teased,' I understand that you're still a teenager but please control your hormones.'

I gave a slight laugh before replying with a slight tease,' It doesn't help that my fiancè's a pervert.' The both of us burst into laughter as if nothing happened while our guardians looked at us, eyes wide open and jaws totally slack. Reborn gave a slight growl at my comment but quickly purred with content as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

'Distractions aside,' I continued,' Giotto, it's extremely important that your guardians are always with mine. As there is a great difference of power now, it maybe a bit difficult for your guardians to defend themselves, however this will be reconsidered once the box weapons have arrived and all of you have gotten the hang of it.'

'If not, time will be disrupted and the past will change according to what has happened here in the future, yes?' Giotto asked.

'That's right,' I confirmed,' And I can assure you that a time paradox is the last thing we need because it is a total pain to clean up.

'I second that,' Reborn said, still sitting on my arm rest,' Our sky arcabaleno isn't that strong yet as she is still a child. If she strains herself too much, her flame may just burn out.' Images of Uni dying flashed through my mind; I angrily gritted my teeth and tightly clenched my hands. _Like hell I'll ever let that happen again,_ I darkly thought.

'That aside,' Reborn smoothly intercepted,' Have all of you decided who to room with?'

'Since there are seven of us, that means one of us will room alone right?' Lampo asked.

Daemon chuckled before showing a smirk,' I'll take it.'

'Then I'll room with Knuckle.'

'**Extreme**! It'll be a pleasure to room with you, Lampo.'

'Then I'll room with-'

'Alaude and I would be sharing,' Giotto said with a serene smile,' You wouldn't mind sharing with Ugetsu now would you G?' said storm guardian mutely nodded as he was unable to respond to Giotto's request.' Would that be all Tsuna? My guardians and I are quite exhausted by the events of today and would like to retire for awhile.'

'Very well, Takeshi. Please escort them to their rooms. I'll lay out the ground rules for you and your guardians later. Dinner will be served in the dinning room later at 7pm sharp. I'll send someone to get you from your wing. Have a good rest Giotto,' I said with a warm smile.

Giotto flashed me one of his own before signalling to his guardians to get up and follow Takeshi out of the room. I heaved a sigh as the door once again closed with a silent click,' You guys go ahead and rest too. It's been a long day.'

'Alright, see you later tenth.'

'Have an **extreme **rest lil' bro!'

'Until later, Tsunayoshi-kun.'

'See you later, bossu.'

'I'll bite you if you're still tired later.'

I shot Kyoya a rueful grin,' Haha, am I looking forward to that.' _The doors seem to be opening and closing a lot of times today, _I thought as Kyoya exited the room. I leaned back onto my chair and relaxed in the tranquil silence of the room. Soft and nimble fingers quickly got rid of my jacket before they gently kneaded themselves into my shoulders.

'**Ah!**' I exclaimed with a tiny wince.

'Really Tsuna, You're so stiff up here. Relax once in awhile you no-good boy,' Reborn grumbled as he continued to effortlessly loosen the knots of my upper back that seemed to be increasing everyday. Translation: _Please rest more often. I'm getting more worried about you. _ I blissfully smiled as Reborn's rhythmic hands continued doing magic on my sore shoulders. It was not long before sleep came to take over me. But it was kind enough to let me hear the last few words my lover muttered before whisking me off into darkness.

'_Sogni d'oro, il mio amore_.'

* * *

><p>Footnotes<p>

Gomenasai- I'm very sorry

Sogni d'oro, il mio amore- Sweet dreams, my love

**A/N And that's it folks! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this whisper and look forward to the next one. :D If you guys have any questions about anything from the story so far, please don't hesitate to ask. ^^**

**Review Please! :D :D**


	7. 7th Whisper

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Please read! ^_^**

Hey guys! I just wanna let you know about the mansion's layout and the terms that I'll be using so it'll be easier when you read the story. And if anyone remembered, I'm changing Tsuna and Reborn's room to the fourth floor instead of the third floor. (Somewhere in chapter 2 during the R27 moment :D) The layout made more sense after I compiled everything together. ^_^

The center of the mansion- Core

_Main Library, Dining room, meeting rooms, parlour, living room and the baths_

West Wing

4th floor

-Reborn and Tsuna's office

-Mini Library which is connected to a series of secret passageways that leads to the main library

-Reborn and Tsuna's room

-A bathroom big enough for three people

3rd floor

-Takeshi and Hayato's room

-Takeshi and Hayato's office

-Piano and game room

-Jacuzzi (Their bathroom)

2nd floor

-Mukuro and Chrome's room

-Mukuro and Chrome's office

-Reading room

-Bathroom

1st floor

-Ryohei's room

-Ryohei's office

-Ryohei's mini gym

-Bathroom

North Wing

4th floor

-Kyoya's room

-Kyoya's office

-Tea and reading room

-Bathroom (Japanese themed)

-Training room

3rd Floor

-Lambo's room

-Lambo's study room

-Snack and game room

-Electric proof training room

2nd floor

-Game room

-Movie room

-Relax room

=Its basically a place where they can relax

1st floor

- Guest rooms

East Wing

4th floor

-Alaude and Giotto's room

-Ugetsu and G's room

-Lampo and Knuckle's room

-Daemon's room

3rd Floor

-Training room

-Bath room

2nd floor

-Gym and Spa

1st Floor

-Training rooms

South Wing

4th floor

-Maids rooms

3rd floor

-Butlers rooms

2nd floor

-Laundry room

1st floor

-Kitchen

**A/N I'm really sorry with the late update. Silver had problems with her wireless [again] and she could only give it to me today. **** And for the omake, I'm really sorry. *bows down 90 degrees* I wanted to upload it but school was being a bitch so I really couldn't touch my laptop till today. It's a holiday here so yeah. ^^**

**Replies to Reviews from the 6th whisper! ^^**

**** Lexie-chan94 **Haha, that's for me to know and you to find out! :P Nope! ^_^ That's one part of the plot I CAN give away. This is not a 1stX10th gen fic. :) But there will be some brotherly care here and there. :D**

**** Sylvia-san **I totally agree with you. it's one of my favourite pairings. :D There's more coming so don't worry! :) Haha, they're nearly done so stick around to find out! ^_^**

**** Final Syai Lunar Generation** Haha, thank you very much! Giotto's pairing will be revealed this chapter! Please look forward to it! ^_^**

**** HiBirdSong **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! And thank you for reviewing twice! ^^**

**Many thanks to the others who reviewed!** _Kichou, Yuu3, kaguya9692, PokerPair and LoveofWarriors1998!_

**Oh! And about the omake, I decided to post it up in another section. So once you're done with the 7th whisper, go and look under my other stories and find** _Whispers Of The Past Omakes**.**_** Every single omake that I upload in the future will be there. :D**_  
><em>

**Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just the plot from here. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time…<em>

'_Really Tsuna, You're so stiff up here. Relax once in awhile you no-good boy,' Reborn grumbled as he continued to effortlessly loosen the knots of my upper back that seemed to be increasing everyday. Translation: Please rest more often. I'm getting more worried about you. I blissfully smiled as Reborn's rhythmic hands continued doing magic on my sore shoulders. It was not long before sleep came to take over me. But it was kind enough to let me hear the last few words my lover muttered before whisking me off into darkness._

'_Sogni d'oro, il mio amore.'_

* * *

><p><em>Vongola Mansion, Italy<em>

_East Wing, Giotto and Alaude's Room_

Giotto's POV

Strips of dark orange were boldly painted across along the yellow based canvas with several dashes of salmon pink. The sunset was a magnificent sight indeed as I watched it from the balcony of our room. The fluffy white clouds were now ash gray as the sun slowly descended, preparing the sky for the rise of the moon. All was quiet except for a few stray birds chirping as they flew back to their nests. It was peaceful and serene, making it as if time stopped itself to treasure this rare scene. _Indeed, _I inwardly mused, _what I would give just for things to be like this everyday._ Soft footsteps slowly approached me as I continued admiring the sky. A pair of arms entwined themselves around my waist before a warm weight comfortably placed itself on my shoulder.

'What are you thinking about?' a soft voice asked me.

I tightly clasped the arms around my waist and took a deep breath in. The smell of lavender and earl grey wafted into my nose as his scent engulfed me. Twisting my neck to get a clearer view of my lover, I flashed him a reassuring smile.

'Nothing.'

A soft knock was heard and I reluctantly broke our awkward embrace and walked over to open the door. I was greeted by a teenage boy with a slight tan and had amethyst coloured eyes. His navy blue hair was neatly combed while his lips sported a tiny smile. Judging by the butler uniform he was wearing, I assumed that he was part of the group that Tsuna had assigned to watch over us.

'Good Evening. My name is Rick Coltello and I'll be looking after you and your guardians. _Decimo _has already informed my partner and I of your situation and we will gladly offer our services to you during your stay here,' the teen said while executing a slight bow of respect. I gave him a smile of my own while placing my hands on his shoulders and pushed him up to face me.

'There's no need to be so formal, Rick,' I said in a gentle voice,' Just treat me like any other ordinary person. I'm sure even your boss told you to loosen up whenever you're around him, right?' A light blush tinted his slightly tan face as his eyes grew wider. A sheepish smile soon appeared before he gave a small laugh.

'Then how should I address you?' Rick asked with a twinkle in his eye.

'Rick.' Another boy wearing the same uniform as him walked up to the both of us. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes that seem to glint at the sight of the both of us together and his mouth was upset into a slight frown,' _Decimo's_ asking what's taking so long. The others are already in the dining room.'

Rick sheepishly scratched his head before shooting his colleague a bright grin,' Sorry about that. Let's go! I wouldn't want the rest of your guardians dying with starvation because of me!'

'Lead the way Rick,' I said with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p><em>Core- dining room<em>

'I hope that the butlers I assigned you were helpful,' Tsuna said as I sat down. G was on my right while Alaude sat on my left.

'They were. Although, I am sorry to say that I didn't catch one of their names.'

Eyebrows shot up at that question before Tsuna heaved a sigh,' Both of you step forward.' Said boys stepped forward with a flourish that only butlers could have.

Rick shot me a cute smile before making eye-contact with everyone else,' Hello everyone! My name is Rick Coltello! It's nice to meet you! And this is my partner, Shiki Sparo,' said boy mumbled a quick hello before darting back to his original position at the corner of the room.

'Sorry about that,' Rick said with a sheepish grin,' Shiki's kind of shy sometimes 'cause he's socially awkward. Although he may seem cold and intimidating sometimes, he's actually really kind and very nice!'

'And I'm sure you know that best huh, Rick?' Gokudera asked in a teasing voice. Rick's face exploded into at least ten different shades of red before he threw a weak glare at Gokudera.

'Shu-**Shuddup**!'everyone burst into laughter as Rick started fuming steam as his face became redder. _That boy is seriously too cute for his own good, _I chuckled as said boy tried attacking his offender only to be held back by the laughing rain and his partner._ If only everyday was like this…_

* * *

><p>Tsuna's POV<p>

I let out a hearty laugh as I saw Rick's attempted murder against Hayato, _seriously, that boy is too cute for his own good,_ I amusedly thought.

'Ah, he used to be exactly like you when you were still in middle-school,' Reborn said with a smirk from his seat beside me,' You used to blush at everything that I did against you back then. You were such a naïve little boy.'

I fought back the blush that was trying to creep into my cheeks as I spluttered my answer out,' Tha-that's because your comments were always irrelevant to the conversation! You perverted hit man!'

'But you still love me,' He replied, smirk growing wider as a light blush tinted my face. _Dang it, I've gotta be faster next time to rebut. _

'_Decimo?' _

'Yes Rick?' I asked with a smile, play-mode temporarily switched off.

'Dinner will be brought in no-'

'**TSUNA!' **

I dramatically winced at the loud volume and pretended to feel faint,' Reborn, who is that **noisy **person who just shouted my name oh so casually?'

'I'm not so sure myself, Tsuna,' my lover replied while slowly taking out a gun from his suit pocket. Leon was resting on his shoulder, yellow eyes lazily gazing at the 'intruders' that had just entered,' Do you want me to get rid of them?'

'_Tsuna-dono!_' Basil chastised,' Master just misses thy! Thy has no reason to angerly shout at thou's own father!'

I ignored the angry glare at Basil while taking large strides towards a tall and broad man with blonde hair who was shedding crocodile tears. I gave him a huge hug while shooting Basil a toothy grin,' Welcome home dad!' I said in a happy voice.

'Relax Basil,' Reborn said in a lazy tone,' We were just kidding. It's become a habit ever since the both of them started pulling pranks on each other at a daily basis.'

Basil's cheek exploded bright red and his eyes were wide open with shock as he absorbed this bit of information,' Really dad,' I chided,' You should bring Basil home more often. We're family and all of us miss him. Especially Fuuta,' I added with a wink. This only darkened the blush formed on his cheeks which made all of us laugh while Takeshi whistled loudly.

'Well then,' I said with a bright smile,' Since everyone is here, dinner can start.'

_Time skip to after dinner_

_Core, Parlour_

'Wah!' Takeshi exclaimed while plopping down on the sofa,' Aki really outdid himself this time. If I ate anymore back there I think my stomach would have exploded!'

'Hpmh! All the more I should dump you when that happens right? Who would want to date a lump of useless fat?' Hayato teased as he plopped himself next to his boyfriend.

'You,' Takeshi immediately said with a smile as he draped his arm around Hayato's shoulders,' Because you love me.'

Lambo made a retching sound which made all of us laugh and Hayato's red face made us laugh even harder after Takeshi's cheesy comment and his attempt to peck him on the cheek.

'Alright,' I said while clapping my hands together,' I think that's enough teasing for one night. I didn't have the chance to introduce them just now because of our ** EXTREMELY TIRING **dinner but I think now would be a good time to do so.' I gestured towards my dad and said,' This is my father, Sawada Iemitsu, former external advisor for the ninth and former leader of CEDEF. Next to him is his assistant, Basil. Even though Kyoya took over CEDEF, Dad is still a highly prized employee because of his experience thus earning him a seat on the board. So to some extent he's still working as the head but in the shadows. After all, Kyoya is still getting used to the protocols and the ropes. Oh Shiki, you and Rick can bring in the coffee and tea now. I think we could all use a breather after that energetic dinner,' most of my guardians sheepishly laughed as they recalled the food fight that occurred between both generations moments ago in the dining room.

'Right now, we are going to brief you about what's going to happen during your stay here. As Hayato informed you earlier, everyone in this era fights with box weapons and their flames bringing combat fighting up to a whole new level. Reborn and I have discussed about it and are bringing in six highly experienced people to tutor you and hope that it will help you to cope with the fighting methods here. Each of you will be assigned to a specific tutor and will only train with him or her during this entire week. At the end of this training session, which is one week, we will hold mock battles to see whether it is safe for you to start following us on missions so that it will be easier for us to keep an eye on you,' I paused to take a sip of my tea that Rick had graciously placed in front of me.

'But what happens if you fail or lose these mock battles?' Lampo asked with a worried look,' Will we still be stuck training?'

'The whole objective of even setting this plan up is so that you will have the experience and the feel of how it's like to fight with box weapons. How your tutors train you is up to them. Each tutor has a different style which may even clash with your own fighting style,' Reborn replied,' As long as we feel that you're up to it, you'll be assigned to your assigned buddy. Your tutors may not immediately pass you your box weapons so don't kill them when they do that. Rick and Shiki can also be your sparring partners if you ever need one. They are highly trained and even though they are butlers, please do not underestimate them.'

'It'll be your funeral when that happens,' I happily chirped,' Well then, if that's about it I suggest all of us head to bed now. It's been a pretty long day for all of us and once your tutors arrive tomorrow you're going to need all the energy you can get. Most of them have reputations of being incarnates of the devil himself,' I gave a dazzling smile towards the first generation and inwardly laughed at my guardians who were frozen stiff as they finally realised who the mystery tutors were.

'Tenth,' Hayato asked in a weak voice,' You can't mean-'

'Mmm hmm! They were the only people I could think of in such a short time! Besides, Kyoya would be happier now since he's coming back!' I innocently said. _Tomorrow and the whole of next week is going to very interesting, _I thought with a smirk, _I hope you and your guardians are prepared, Giotto._

'Before I forget,' I added,' Is it alright if all of you meet the ninth tomorrow? I was just speaking with him moments ago and he wanted to speak with you.'

'You mean he isn't staying here?' G asked in a surprised voice.

I gave a slight laugh,' This mansion is quite the copy isn't it? We designed it in a way that it was nearly an exact replica of the original. The main mansion is deeper in the countryside. This mansion was built so that it's situated closer to the Varia. And it's also because this area doesn't have that many occupants so there wouldn't be any questions if half of the mansion suddenly disappeared one morning or if explosions went off continuously twenty-four seven. You could say that staying here is sort of a training procedure for us to get used to the mansion when we move in to the original one once the ninth and his guardians hand down their titles to us. So for now, we'll be chilling here.'

'And it's also convenient because this way no one would question so much about your appearance. Most would freak out when they see people who are supposed to be dead. Of course we'll try to hide your faces while we're there.' Reborn added.

'What do you say Giotto? Wanna meet my grandpa?' I asked with a twinkle in my eye.

'Why not,' he replied with a small smile.

'Good,' I said with a smile,' We'll leave right after we have breakfast tomorrow morning and after you have met your tutors.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hehe, I feel quite satisfied with this chapter. Things are finally happening! ^^ Oh and about basil's way of speaking, i think I'll stick to the way people speak normally. it's too tiring for me to convert everything. And already revealed one pairing! :D FuutaXBasil! :D There'll be more of that when Fuuta comes back. :D He's currently on a top secret mission for me! ^^ AND, i dropped quite a few clues about the next two parings! :D Giotto's 'mysterious companion' a.k.a. his lover will be revealed in the next chapter! But in the mean time, why not try and give it a go and guess who it is? And Kyoya's boyfriend's coming back too! Now who could that be? :D All will be revealed in the next few chapters so stick around to find out! :D **

**Review please! Thank you! :D**


	8. 8th Whisper

**A/N Hey everyone! Firstly I just like to say that in the previous whisper, Shiki and Rick are MINE! MY OC. Created from the figments of my imagination. :D I'm glad that you understand. :D All hell will reign loose if anyone DARES to steal them from me. And hell would be the first place you would want to go even if you try to still my other yet to be introduced OCs.**

**Secondly, me exams are coming up. They are termly so that sucks. I'll be going on my usual hiatus for about a month and would be back soon. With chapter 9 and hopefully another omake. …..And maybe another story. My imaginative juices having been overflowing like no one's business during the past few days. Sorry but please continue to support WOTP regardless of the situation. :D I love you guys! ^^**

**Replies to reviews from the previous whisper:**

Yuu3 ** Hehe, that's for me to know and you to find out! ^^ Me too! Hehe, its so fun to 'bully' them once in awhile even though they're older.**

**** Final Lunar Syai Generation ** Heheh, Congrats! :D Your guess, (And to boot, it was the first review I saw! ^^) IS CORRECT! :D Thanks for picking up all the clues I dropped you! :D Some of the reviewers couldn't spot all of them to piece them together. :) Oh and what it is Skiki? :D Thanks! I love my OCs too, (thus the threat above, :) No hard feelings) As a matter of fact, more them will be introduced soon so stick around! :) Thank you for your endless support! :)**

LoveofWarriors1998 **I did! ^^ It's kind of vague but its there. :D Don't worry too much though. Another HUGE= totally obvious clue, will be coming out soon during the next chapter. ...after my hiatus though. Stick around to find out neh! :D ^_^**

**** Lexie-chan94 **Wao! :) You actually managed to guess their identites! :D You're the first one and that made me really happy cuz I didn't leave a lot of clues specifying their identities. ^^ Good job! And sorry no, Tetsu isn't Kyoya's boyfriend. Good try though. :D**

**A big thank you to **Anionymm, SphereShadow, BrokenBlackCat **and to a mysterious **Anonymous** reviewer who has yet to join the site. :D ****Special thanks to those who followed and favourited this story. :D Do check out **_WOTP's:_ Omake**! :D :D Another extra section would becoming out soon too so please DO keep your eyes open for it! :D :D**

**Thank you! :D :D **

**Diclaimer: I understand if it was for the earlier chapters but its getting kind of old. I don't own KHR. Just my cute OCs. :D ^^ hehe.**

_Continuing from last time…_

'_What do you say Giotto? Wanna meet my grandpa?' I asked with a twinkle in my eye._

'_Why not,' Giotto replied with a small smile._

'_Good,' I said with a smile,' We'll leave right after we have breakfast tomorrow morning and after you have met your tutors.'_

* * *

><p><em>Vongola Mansion, East wing<em>

_4th floor, Alaude & Giotto's room_

Giotto's POV

_Dream state_

_A sudden burst of orange light exploded in my face temporarily blinding me. Voices shouting at each other, fear slowly creeping into them. _

_Strong arms and a comforting voice whispering to me. _

_A warm burst of energy seeped into my body, repairing my tired cells. _

_G picked the spoon resting on a plate of garlic bread and dipped it into the soup. He scooped up some and nearly shoved it into my face, 'Drink,' he ordered._

_A brunet sporting a warm smile sat across me as I talked to him. '…I hope for your sake that you have a really solid and legal explanation as my cloud guardian doesn't let such things slide easily. Can you see where I'm coming from…?'_

'_Tsuna,' the child opposite me replied. 'My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Tsuna's fine.'_

_Dream state end_

I shot up in my bed with shock as my speeding heart pounded hardly against my rib cage. I took in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down,' Damn it,' I muttered under my breath,' I've got to stay away from the coffee now since I'm not working.'

'Is something wrong herbivore?' a pair of icy blue eyes stared into my cerulean ones as if seeing through me. I gave a shaky laugh as a familiar arm wrapped itself around my waist. It was when he started patting me on the head whenever I had a nightmare was when I felt at peace and protected. _Who would have thought that the lone cloud would ever have a side like this, _I inwardly mused.

'Ready to say what happened?' I sucked in a breath as I tried to think of a plausible answer.

'Well, I dreamt of us being targeted by an orange fire ball which somehow transported us to the future which is 400 years and we met our successors whose physical appearances look nearly exactly like us. The worse part was that they were kids and somehow their technology has allowed them to fight with their flames and some crazy guy is going around creating time machines so that he can go back into the past to kill us so that Vongola would cease to exist. We were also to have tutors to train us so that we can use the box weapons that are supposed to be the weapons of this era. And it didn't help as there wasn't a solution to our problem,' I said all in one breath. Alaude continued calmly stoking my hair as he took in what I had said to him with consideration.

'That's the gist of it,' he said in a bored voice.

'I know, crazy right? Even I-wait what? Gist! Are you telling me that it's actually all true!' I half shouted, half shrieked,' Damn it Alaude! I'm not in the mood to do this with you! What's really goi-!' a pair of soft lips clamed mine shut before a tongue sneaked into my mouth. I gave a little gasp which allowed him to push it even deeper into my mouth.

'Better?' He huskily asked, lips slightly swollen as he pulled away from me, leaving a trail of salvia. I stared at him wide-eyed while nodding furiously, not looking forward to what might have happened if I said no. He scooped me into his arms and started his usual habit of stroking my hair to calm me down and to gather his thoughts.

'Are you sure it's alright for us to meet the herbivore's predecessor?' Alaude asked with a hint of worry,' In a way, we will be disrupting time by knowing about them.'

'If that was the case Alaude,' I wearily replied,' the consequences should have already happened as getting to know Tsuna and his guardians already disrupted the space and time rules.'

Silence met my answer and the both of us continued sitting there entangled in each others limbs as we listened to the bubbly chirps of the birds outside our windows. A sudden knock on our door surprised us as we weren't expecting anyone at this hour.

'Mister Giotto? Mister Alaude?' Rick called out,' Are you awake?'

'Yes we are,' I loudly replied as I reluctantly unwrapped myself from Alaude,' Give me a moment. I'm coming to open the door-Good morning Rick!' I happily exclaimed after opening the door allowing me to see the enthusiastic look the boy had on his face.

'Good morning to you too Mister Giotto,' he warmly replied with a smile,' Master Tsuna wanted me to inform you that breakfast would be served in 15 minutes and would like you and your guardians to join him. Shiki has gone to inform your other guardians and they would shortly join you in the common room on this floor once they have washed up. Today's forecast said that we may experience a heat wave sometime later in the afternoon so please dress lightly.'

'Thank you for telling me that Rick,' I gratefully said,' We'll see you once we've washed up!' I closed the door and waited as I heard Rick walk to the door opposite us and knocked on it.

'Master G! Master Ugetsu! Are you awake?' his muffled voice called out.

'What did the herbivore butler want?' Alaude asked.

'We're to assemble in the common room that we passed by yesterday we came back,' I replied while turning around to face him. I gave a tiny gasp as I saw what my boyfriend wore and could feel the familiar heat creeping back into my cheeks as my eyes continued trailing his body from head to toe.

'Like what you see?' he asked in an amused tone, a slight smirk starting to sport on his lips. I mentally gulped and tried not to burst into a full blush. Alaude was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with the first few buttons still undone. He was also wearing black trousers which clung to his legs like a second skin which nicely showed off his lean thigh and calf muscles. It didn't help that he had just come out of the shower and water droplets were still dripping from his still damp platinum hair. All in all, there was only one word that could describe his appearance. _He is god damn sexy, _I inwardly swore. _Damn it, exactly how does he manage to pull it off?_

'Uh,' I managed to stammer out,' I-I'm gonna g-go now, I'll be done soon!' I dashed into the bathroom built in our room and slammed it shut before sliding down against the door.

I placed a hand over my speeding heart and tried to take in deep breaths to calm down. My futile attempt with fighting against the blush exploding in my cheeks didn't really help improve the situation.

'Damn it,' I half-heartedly muttered,' He could have tried being more considerate. But no he had to be an ass and look drop-dead gorgeous and so-' I clamped my mouth shut, the blush only growing brighter at every passing second, _Damn it Giotto! _I chided to myself, _it hasn't been one hour since you've woken up but you're already drooling over your boyfriend! Bad Giotto! Bad!_

The sound of knocking snapped me out of my 'disciplining time' and I warily stood up using the door as a support,' What do you want Alaude?'

'The herbivore is calling us. Are you done yet?' Alaude asked in his usual monotonic voice. I stripped off my sleep wear before donning on a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt and a pair of navy blue trousers. I vigorously combed my hair with the hair brush and swiftly brushed my teeth hoping that it could get rid of the morning stench that I always had.

'Done!' I loudly exclaimed as I slammed open the door with a bright smile. Alaude was sitting cross-legged on our queen-sized bed and had already pulled back the covers and tidied it up. His lips slightly twitched upwards before they went back to their usual straight line.

'Then let's go. I can already hear the herbivores,' he gracefully stood up and offered his hand with such a flourish that I felt like a princess in the presence of her loyal knight,

'Shall we get going, my lady?' he asked with a smirk.

I blandly ignored his comment and strutted out of the room without sparing him another glance with the common room as my destination in my mind. But I knew he was still behind me with a smirk still sported on those sinful lips of him. His soft footsteps resounded against the richly carpeted floor as we walked to the common room. Alaude had almost walked right next to my shoulder as we stopped outside the common room,' I hope everyone dressed nicely,' I said out loud in a worried tone as he lightly pushed the doors open.

'**You bastard! Give me back my tie!**' was the first thing we heard as we stepped into the nicely furnished room. Lampo was trying to run away from a fuming G while Daemon and Ugetsu were chuckling to themselves with amusement. Knuckle was by the side calmly sipping tea and was for once, not making any **extreme **comments. I sweat-dropped at this but immediately recoiled as I felt a tremendous murderous aura from Alaude.

'You herbivores,' he angrily growled ceasing all activity in the room,' Do you want to be arrested?' Lampo vigorously shook his head while G shot a furious glare at the irritated skylark. I clapped my hands together to get their attention while clearing my throat.

'All right guys. We'll be visiting the main mansion today so I'll be conducting a spot check to see whether you guys are dressed appropriately,' I said in what Lampo dubbed as my boss voice,' Please stand in one straight line.' This was quickly done as all of us were hungry and we could smell the delicious smell of pancakes and other food wafting through the house.

I scrutinized every single detail on all of them, making sure that nothing they wore gave away who we were. G was wearing a short-sleeved grey shirt and had a red tie loosely tied around his collar. He was also wearing a pair of brown leather pants with black dress shoes. I gave a nod and moved on to Ugetsu who stood next to him who for once was not wearing his hat. He was wearing a short-sleeved navy round neck and had worn a silver vest which was buttoned up all the way. He completed it with a pair of chocolate brown jeans and a pair of black loafers. Lampo was always dressed decently so I had no complaints with his light green dress shirt and dark blue jeans accompanied with his usual dress shoes.

Knuckle on the other hand,' Does anyone have a proper shirt to lend him from their closet?' I tiredly asked. He was still wearing his normal clothes but had only changed the scarf colour to yellow.

'I'll fix him up Giotto,' Lampo promised.

'Next,' I said as the both of them exited the room to solve his fashion disaster.

Daemon was wearing an indigo short sleeved shirt and its collar was magenta contrasting both colours nicely. He wore a pair of white jeans with brown combat boots. All in all, everyone was nicely dressed except for Knuckle who should be returning with Lampo about….now.

'Giotto!' Lampo exclaimed as he burst into the room with Knuckle in tow,' How's this?'

Knuckle was changed out of his priest robes and had donned a dark brown shirt with a pair of navy blue trousers and worn his usual black loafers like Ugetsu. He had loosely tied his yellow scarf around his neck making it look semi-formal.

'All right,' I happily said with a smile,' Everyone passes the inspection! Now let's just wai-'

'Mister Giotto!' Rick exclaimed as he slammed the doors open,' Breakfast is ready so please follow me.'

'What's for breakfast, Rick?' G asked as we walked down the empty corridors,' And where's that partner of yours uh..'

'Oh you mean Shiki?' Rick asked,' He's preparing some items that Master Tsuna requested. But he should be waiting for us in the dining room once he's done.'

'Oh….Exactly how long have you and Shiki been in the Mafia?' I curiously asked. I thought that it was a pretty hard question because the boy looked so deep in thought.

'Ever since I was a kid I guess,' Rick said with a slight shrug of his shoulders while ignoring the shocked looks that we were sending his way,' We were taken in by Master Iemitsu twelve year years ago after our town was destroyed by the countryside gang. We lived in the countryside where technology wasn't as advanced as the capital does making it a place where troublemakers freely roam. They had raided the town and killed everyone. Even the women and children weren't spared from this massacre. Shiki and I were the only ones who weren't killed by them as we were playing in the forests as they started their attack. However they soon found us and tried to kill us. Thankfully Master Iemitsu was there and he saved us. He also took Basil under his wing. He was a son of one of the merchant's and his elder sister had shielded him as a thug had tried to kill them only making her take the blow. Basil was directly trained by Master Iemitsu to become part of the higher ups in CEDEF so that he could watch over Master Tsuna when he was ready. We were trained by the head butler to become butlers and assassins to protect Master Tsuna as and when once he came to Italy. This was also the only way both of us deemed fit to repay Master Iemitsu for his actions all those years ago. We would die for Master Tsuna if it kept him safe and healthy. After all,' he said with a bright smile,' He is our precious master who also became our close friend after we got to know him.'

'And we would kill anyone who hurts him,' came a cold voice.

'Shiki!' Rick happily squealed as he dashed from his position to where Shiki was standing outside a pair of polished white doors. He leapt into his boyfriend's arms while giving him a slight peck on the cheek,' You got that right! Are you done with Master Tsuna's errands?'

'Yeah,' Shiki said with a slight smile. He turned to face us and suddenly pinned us down with a cold stare,' And to add on to what Rick said just now, I would not only kill if Master Tsuna was hurt. I would thoroughly make sure anyone who hurts him sees hell as the nicest place ever once I'm done with them.' All of us sweat-dropped at his over-protectiveness but were immediately touched by the overflowing loyalty both displayed.

'I wish the both of you good luck with your quest. And to your relationship to be forever everlasting,' Ugetsu said with a warm grin.

'Amen,' Knuckle said while mirroring his grin.

Rick cutely pouted at this with a slight blush tinting his cheeks while Shiki sported a smirk,' Glad to hear it. And by the way, the same could be applied to Rick,' he growled while tightening his grip around Rick's waist. Rick gently patted his head before gently prying Shiki's strong hands off him._ They are such a sweet couple, _I inwardly smiled as I saw this; _It kind of reminds of…_I risked sneaking a glance towards Alaude only to see he was doing the same. I flashed him a tiny smile which he returned. _Yup, it's just like when the both of us first got together…_

'Okay!' Rick happily exclaimed,' Let's go in! Master Tsuna and the others should have already arrived!' with a light push, the brown oak doors opened with a slight woosh sound. What we weren't expecting was to see the entire dining room in tatters and furniture half destroyed. Tsuna was in there but was currently being carried bridal style by Hibari. Ryohei was fighting with a blonde man wearing camouflage clothing. And behind them poised in a fighting position was a navy-blue haired lady and-

'What the?' G said as he took in the appearance of the mystery man as they continued staring at the strange scene before them,' Isn't that….?'

I silently nudged Alaude and whispered into his ear,' Did you have a relative in China or something? Because I clearly don't recall seeing anything like that in your file.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN okaes… Silver told me that Shiki and Rick seemed a bit too open with their relationship. Don't worry guys! ^^ Explanations will be out soon! :D And Silver also pointed out that the rooms they were staying suddenly had a fully prepped wardrobe. For the sake of her and to some of you readers out there, I'll explain it in the next few chapters. :D Could be much later though, with the Hiatus and everything.**

**SS87- Sorry, I've been kinda busy and suck-y and slack-y lately. BUT NOW I'M BACK TO ANNOY YOU ALL! *pose* Ne, ne, dontcha love how in shounen-ai/yaoi stories, NO ONE is straight? Like, at all? Has anyone noticed that?**

**Swallow- -_- Silver, that's like counting your chickens before they even hatched. My other OCs haven't even made their grand entrance. And I do remember clearly something like Ryohei mentioning a date in the earlier chapters. ^^ Beat that! :D**

**Ciao ciao! Review please! :D Ti amore! :D**


	9. 9th Whisper

**A/N: …Eh…I can't really apologise for anything cuz I was on time….Yeah silver had some problems again…so yeah. And she has something to say too.**

**SS87: And I'll take full responsibility for this chapter being late. I was slacking. **

**Swallow: And there you have it. Do check out my other 'new story' called WOTP: Vongola Files. It's gonna contain all my OCs profiles inside and Rick's one is already up. ^^ And just to clear up any misunderstandings, all my OCs are original and figments of my imagination so please don't think I got them from some other anime or manga.**

**Special thanks to **Soul Vrazy, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo, SphereShadow, Lexie-chan94, BrokenBlackCat, WhatExistsInFalling, aprildiamondil, Aira-chan and TunaSandwich27.

**Another omake has also been posted under WOTP: Omake so please go and check it out and review. :D And as an apology for Silver's lateness, I should be posting up a new chapter of a new story latest by this Sunday. I hope you guys will support it and review it with as much love like WOTP! :D**

[Insert Line]

**This happened exactly the same time as Giotto's POV from the previous chapter. Although, some events have been sequenced differently.**

_Continuing From Last Time…_

'_What do you say Giotto? Wanna meet my grandpa?' I asked with a twinkle in my eye._

'_Why not,' was the reply I was hoping to get._

'_Good,' I said with a smile,' We'll leave right after we have breakfast tomorrow morning and after you have met your tutors.'_

[Insert Line]

_Vongola Mansion, West Wing_

_4th floor, Reborn and Tsuna's room_

Tsuna's POV

(**The timeline for Tsuna's POV is exactly the same as Giotto except that its Tsuna's POV. Not Giotto's. ^^)**

'Tsuna. Tsuna….wake up. Tsuna,' I softly groaned at the voice trying to wake me up as I turned to face the side which didn't haves sunlight reflecting on my face. Turned out to be the biggest mistake I made that morning. A pair of lips roughly pressed against mine making me gasp and snap my eyelids wide open with shock. Reborn practically shoved his tongue down my throat as we battled for dominance. My eyes started tearing due to the gagging feeling stuck in my throat. It felt like eons before the long and sleek tongue withdrew from my mouth due to the lack of oxygen, leaving both of us breathless and me blushing like a tomato.

'Good morning Tsuna,' Reborn slyly said with a smirk,' How did you like my morning present? If you're still half-asleep, by all means let me kn-' I aimed a kick towards his groin which he dodged by throwing a pillow in my face making it off target by just a bit. Reborn quickly jumped off the bed as I struggled to get out of the tangle I was in with the blankets. Using it to his advantage, he grabbed all visible corners and swiftly wrapped me up with all those layers like a present.

'Hn, you're one hundred years too early to try a sneak attack on me. And I used to be your home tutor. I know all your moves and tricks and the fact that I'm your lover doesn't help at all,' Reborn leaped onto me and hovered dangerously close to my ear and gently blew into it. _Damn it! _I inwardly swore, _how the hell does he manage to find my weak spots even though he can't see me!? _

'Because I'm the number one hit man of course,' he stated,' It's a fact.'

I glared at the visible outline of my lover through the thick covers of our blanket,' Fine. Now can you please get off me? Breakfast is about to start soon and I don't want to be late.'

'That's right,' Reborn thoughtfully said as he got off me. I ripped the blanket open and greedily gulped air into my lungs. _Never hide under a blanket,_ I thought, _too stuffy._

'By the way Tsuna, they're coming over today right?' Reborn asked while donning on his usual all-black suit while I wore a blue-checkered shirt and grey trousers.

'They?' I asked as I ran a hair brush through my hair,' We're having guests today?'

'Yes you no-good student. And we're visiting the ninth today so please wear a vest or a suit jacket. That's too informal,' Reborn chided.

'Wha-wait! What? Since when?' I asked wide-eyed in a surprised voice.

'You forgot didn't you?'

'If I didn't would I be asking you now?'

**SMACK**

'Ouch! Reborn!'

'Primo and his guardians travelled into our time and they're coming over. You said that they should visit the ninth and his guardians so that they can clear up some things and figure out away they can move about without the other families suspecting that there's something up,' Reborn reminded me in an annoyed voice. Silence descended onto the room as I took what Reborn said. And after ten solid seconds, I reacted.

'**What!?' **I half yelled and shrieked,' **Primo!?** Isn't he dead? **Reborn! **This isn't the time to be-!' Images of yesterday suddenly flooded through my mind, Primo- no Giotto lying in G's arms all pale and sick. The first generation and their antics with my guardians, dinner last night with Dad and Basil. Them coming over today and us going to visit the ninth. _What the-_

'**Hell!?**' I shouted,' Damn it Reborn! And you just rem-!' the sound of silence could only be heard for the next few minutes as Reborn 'punished' me for my 'unnecessary noise'. I loudly gasped as he let go and slowly placed me back onto the bed. He then propped me up to a sitting position and cheekily grinned at my now bruised lips as I glared (pouted) at him. With skilled hands, my clothes were quickly straightened and hair placed properly.

'Let's go, _dame-Tsuna_'

_Vongola Mansion, Core_

_Ground Floor, Dining Room_

'Do you think they've arrived yet Reborn?' I asked as we slowly approached the doors that lead to the dining room.

'Seeing as she's amongst them, I wouldn't be surprised if they were,' Reborn said as he pushed open the doors. I was taken aback by a whizzing sound and was almost greeted with a foot targeting my face. Key word, _almost. _I took a step to the right and ducked before a fist tried to attach itself to my face.

'Good morning Lal,' I cheerfully said,' You're quite energetic today aren't you? Did you have a nice night with Collonello?' this only increased the ferocity of each punch and kick that was initiated with the pure intent of killing me.

'Don't get so cocky Sawada!' Lal angrily yelled with a red face,' You're a hundred years too early to even have that cocky attitude!'

'But Collonello is?' I slyly rebutted. This invited another string of incoherent sentences emitted by Lal and loud laughs by a certain blond.

'Kora! You got her good this time Tsuna!' Collonello said with a bright grin before doing a cat call,' Heheh! Kora! I knew you were one of the better ones among all of your guradians, Kora! You said it Tsu-!' A brown combat boot sweetly kissed his face and the force was good enough to throw him a good three feet making him slam against the wall with a nice red print in shape of a boot on his face. I couldn't help but give a shaky chuckle at the couple's antics till Lal redirected her 'evil glare of doom' right back at me making me gulp uneasily.

'SAWAD-!'

'_Shisho!'_ Ryohei excitingly yelled,' I didn't know that you were **extremely **coming!'

'Ryo-Ryohei?' a groggy Collonello asked. He firmly shook his head and scanned the room until his sky blue eyes landed on his former student,' Kora! You're here too! How about a spar with your master for old times sake huh? Kora!'

'**OU!'** and **extremeeeely** pumped up Ryohei yelled back. I couldn't help but cringe at their loud exclamations for a battle, in the living room, that was **just **repaired not less than two weeks ago.

And if it weren't for my hyper intuition, I would have also obtained a fresh boot mark on my face like Collonello. '**OI! Sawada!**' a fuming Lal yelled, 'If you think I forgot about because if that stupid student of mine, you better think again! I'm gonna pulverize you into mince meat and Reborn wouldn't be able to do a thing about it!' her yellow-topaz eyes dangerously gleaming as her deathly aura increased tenfold. _Damn it!_ I though with a mental shriek, _She's really serious about sending me to the hospital this time! Where's Collonello when you need him?! _Said blond was now very occupied by an **extremely **hyped up sun guardian who was practically yelling 'Extreme!' every five seconds.

'For disrupting the peace of this place, I'll bite you to death, herbivore.' _HIEEE! Isn't that Kyoya's voice!?_

'It's been sometime, Kyoya. I see that you're as energetic as ever,' a calm voice dripping with sarcasm said,' And here I thought that there would actually be one time that we wouldn't fight whenever we meet.'

'I already told you, he's still a teenager so he has something called sexual tension,' Reborn said in an amused voice,' I thought you already learnt that the hard way after he practically pounced on you on his birthday, Fon.' The storm Arcabaleno couldn't help but give a small smile at the remark as he slowly recalled that day's events.

'Fon_-san!_' I yelled as I once again, dodged another one of Lal's continuous punches,' Heads up!' sure enough, Kyoya went lunging at him, tonfas tightly clutched in his hands while being enshrouded with flaring cloud flames, bloodlust obviously glinting in his gray-blue eyes. Fon-_san _heaved a deep sigh as he simply stepped to the side before doing a small jump to avoid all the jabs directed at him.

'Hold still herbivore!' Kyoya snarled with an annoyed look on his face.

'_Yare yare,'_ Fon_-san _said in a disappointed voice,' You should also maintain your cool despite who your opponent is. Didn't I already tell you that the previous time we fought, Kyoya?' a dangerous growl was emitted by said cloud guardian as both look-alikes continued their deadly dance.

'If you want to continue living, I suggest you take my advice and stand behind the dinning table. If my calculations are correct, we should be safe at that distance and remain unscathed at the end of their sparring session,' Verde said as he pushed mint-green glasses. Hayato and the others couldn't help but sweatdrop at the advice, but nevertheless, heeded it and stood behind the brown oak table. Reborn was holding a green camcorder in his hand (Leon) as he filmed the entire fight.

'**Sawada!' **Lal yelled again as she swung an uppercut at me before doing a turning kick, wushu style, which nearly caused me to loose my front two teeth if I hadn't dodged it fast enough. Another turning kick was thrown at me which I avoided by grabbing her foot and throwing her against the wall which was at least three feet away. Unfortunately, she quickly got ahold of herself and did a somersault in the air by using both feet to push herself against the wall to propel herself forward so that she could fly straight towards me. I couldn't help but make an epping sound as the 'Lal torpedo' came speeding towards me. Thankfully, _On second thought, maybe not! _Kyoya was already there to grab me out of harm's way and tightly pulled me against his chest as he used his tonfas to deflect the oncoming blows from Lal.

'You owe me herbivore,' he menacingly growled. I couldn't help but wince at that, immediately knowing what he wanted. _Screw that about him helping me! I rather get knocked out by Lal!_

'Kyoya behind yo-!'

The twin doors of the living room were suddenly slammed opened and a shocked Rick, poker faced Shiki and the flabbergasted first generation stared at us as they surveyed the damage around us. _Damn it! _I mentally groaned, _perfect timing as usual! _

[Insert Line]

**A/N :And I really apologise if any of you found this short. Ah! And before I forget, seeing as the next update will be my 10th chapter (yay! I finally hit two digits! ^^) the first TWO reviewers of this whisper would be entitled to send me a request of their KHR pairing one-shot. ^^ FIRST TWO OK? So review faster and see whether you'll be the lucky winners of this commeration! :D**

**Review please, Thanks! 3**


	10. 10th Whisper

**A/N WOOOOOO! It's the tenth chapter! We're finally hitting double digits! Wooots! ^^ Haha. Ok, time to get down to business. With regards to my previous ending of the first two reviewers would be able to send me a request of their desired pairing….drumrolls please! *Rick drumrolling***

**Congragualtions!**

**Nange Alouette**

**SphereShadow**

**A/N CONGRAGULATIONS! ^^ PM later to tell me the details ne~? And also, Im really sorry for the unnotified and very long hiatus. Quite a few things have been happening both at home and in school. For those who have been PMing me would know that the reason why I stopped was because of my end of year exams. But today was my last paper so I'm updating this now. ^^ Hehe, I don't know whether you can consider this as efficient or not. **

**ALSO! This chapter is unbetaed. Like me, Silver's been having some problems at home and she'll be unable to help me check through my work. That also means that she wouldn't be available to update her work. So those of you who support Silver, I apologize for her on her behalf. *bows slightly***

**Special thanks to those who reviewed**

Anuis Di Icicle- **Sorry for not including your name in the previous chapter. Anuis-san reviewed but I forgot to add your name, sorry! **

**From Whisper 9: **Nange Alouette, SphereShadow, Soul Vrazy, HiBirdSong, Lexie-chan 94, Umiko9692, Final Syai Lunar Generation, BrokenBlackCat, Saiotto and Kichou

**Sa teh! Sorry for the long A/N and let's get this ball rolling! **

[Insert Line]

_Vongola Mansion, Core_

_Dining Room_

Giotto's POV

It was really awkward just standing there looking at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The silence was so deafening for us to hear the chirpy morning songs sung by the bright yellow canaries gaily flying past us without a care in the world. White fluffy clouds lazily flinted across the baby blue sky, as if admiring the beautiful greenery below it, hoping that it will forever be etched into its memory. The tranquil moment however, was interrupted by a boy dressed in an entirely purple one-piece suit as his (Ridiculous?) question shattered the silence.

'Uh, so what's with the clones? Are they your creation, Verde?' he curiously asked. This earned him a very hard bite by a very angry crocodile (it was next to a green-haired man) and a hard thwack on the head by a small human-looking robot that had just came rolling in.

'Ah,' Tsuna said,' Gola _-chan, _where's Shoichi and Spanner?' From the mini bag that was strapped across its shoulder, Gola took out a white envelope that had neat cursive writing on it. Tsuna stepped forward and knelt down before reaching out for the letter, which was torn open by delicate fingers.

'Hmm….' Tsuna said while reading through the contents of the letter,' Rick, you don't have to prepare a seat for Shoichi and Spanner. They wouldn't be joining us for breakfast. But do me a favour and ask someone to swing by their room and check out how they're doing.'

'Yes _Decimo_.' I couldn't help but sigh at the destruction of the lovely dining room as it was such a beauty when we had first come in yesterday. The oak brown table was thankfully still in one piece but unfortunately the tableware cabinet closest to the fight was half-destroyed. Several windows were shattered and there were even a few craters lodged in the floor. How Tsuna copes with all the damage was beyond me. But the debris of the battle was not what had intrigued me. It was the man who an uncanny resemblance to my cloud but had softer looking eyes and a relaxing smile plastered on his face. But the people around him were interesting too, especially the lady who kept calling Tsuna by his last name.

'Oi Sawada,' she asked while keeping a sharp look on all of us,' Are they?' Tsuna gave a sharp nod towards them and resulted in several grim looks from the six people standing there with Tsuna's guardians. A green-haired man wearing a lab coat had a very dubious look on his face as he continued observing us as if we were some sort of ultra-rare specimen. A clipboard and pen was suddenly whipped out from nowhere and his hand was suddenly scribbling something down at a very furious pace.

'This is very interesting,' he murmured as he continued to speak his thoughts out loud,' Does this mean the Bovinos have finally completed their research on time travelling? I am still intrigued by the story of how you and your guardians travelled forward into time. The concept of multiple parallel worlds is another thing that has kept me occupied as I tried to figure out a theory for that, but unfortunately even I have to admit that there are some things that defy science. All the more making it interesting, maybe I should call-'by now, everyone was giving him strange looks including Tsuna's guardians. But Tsuna on the other hand, looked totally unfazed by it, Reborn was even yawning at the man's rambling while the rest of them just returned their attention to us.

'But do enlighten us on this Tsunayoshi,' Alaude and Hibari's look-alike said,' How are Primo and his guardians able to be in this time? Were they transported here through the time machine or are they from some sort of parallel world?'

'**We **brought them here,' Tsuna coolly replied,' I'll explain everything later after we've finished eating. And I think we'll leave introductions till later, let's keep them in suspense a little longer.' My eyebrows shot up at this statement and my hyper intuition went haywire as it suddenly thought up of one hundred and one possibilities why these people were here. A sharp rap on the door startled me out of my thoughts making me do a small jump. The twin doors opened to reveal a silver-haired boy who was dressed in butler clothing similar to Rick and Shiki's. The only difference was that he had the symbol of an X pinned on the left side of his collar. He did a slight bow before standing straight, allowing us to have a clear view of his purple-lilac jewels that bored into our souls.

'Breakfast had been set, Master Tsuna,' He softly said,' The others have also been informed of the change in masters so they have gone to change so I'll be replacing them to escort you there.'

'I see,' Tsuna replied,' Were you able to catch Rick on his way out?'

A soft chuckle like tinkling bells resounded in the room as the boy laughed,' Yes _Decimo_, although capturing Shiki was much easier than expected.'

'That's because you were lucky that the person Rick sent out was Shiki,' Reborn slyly added,' If it had been someone else, your job in securing Shiki would have been anything but easy.'

'Everyone,' Tsuna said while gesturing to the boy,' This is Triste Aidoni. He's our head butler for our generation. We'll introduce you to the rest of the staff once we reach the dining room.'

'But isn't this the dining room?' Lampo asked in a confused voice.

'Haha, it is,' Yamamato said with a bright grin,' But the one we're going to is like a back-up dining room. We always destroy this one and we still need a place to eat while it's getting rebuilt.'

'_Saa, _this way,' Triste said.

_Time skip to dining room X _

'Woah,' I couldn't help but just stare with awe. If the previous living room was labelled as grand, this one…is just beyond description. It was simply breath taking and the furniture was beautiful. A golden chandelier was delicately hanging from the ceiling above a spotless and well-polished dark brown eating table. We could even see our reflections reflected on the glossy surface! Royal blue curtains were nearly fully pulled backed, allowing us to see the wonderful view of the garden the mansion had in the front yard. Sunflowers, daisies and dandelions, fully bloomed were daintily swinging with the wind as if involved in a dance.

'Beautiful isn't it?' an amused voice asked. All eyes snapped to Tsuna as amusement was actively dancing in his bright sparkling caramel eyes,' The structure of this dining room was personally designed by all of the guardians so don't be fooled by the elegant appearance of this room. If you look closer, you can see the personal touches and additions of furniture that have been placed in this room so that it can be called ours. It's a room that we can all share without having the worry of it being destroyed,' he finished with a blinding smile.

I returned it with a slightly smaller smile before raising my eyebrows at certain objects that were situated in the room. _Tsuna's right, this room really is personalized…_There was a casing of weights that was carefully hidden away by the curtains and when I actually squinted harder, I saw an entire carton of cigarettes neatly stashed behind a bookcase that stood at the far corner of the room. What really scared me were the contents on the seven shelves. The shelf at the most bottom had titles like _Medieval Torture, History of torture chambers, Torturing people for dummies_….I gave a slight shiver, refusing to read the other titles that populated the shelf. The other shelves had different titles. One was entirely filled with Japanese titles and another everything related to baseball to sword-fighting. Scientific titles and dynamite related books were also there. The only normal looking shelf was the one at the top. It had titles of what seemed to be storybooks. All in all, it was like a mini library in the middle of nowhere. A cupboard at the another far corner was filled with bamboo swords, wooden sticks (Baseball wasn't created yet in their time), boxing gloves an-

'Tsuna,' I weakly said,' Are those tridents over there?' Tsuna gave a slight nod without turning back to look at where my eyes had landed.

'This is where we usually eat, the other dining room is just for important functions. And I did say everyone helped to personalize the room so I don't really see the problem of them letting them store some of their items here,' He finished with a smile. I gave an appreciative hum as I took this in; _maybe we should something like this when we go back so the dining room wouldn't get destroyed on a weekly routine. _I played around with the idea in my mind while Tsuna's guardians went to the table and take their respective seats. We soon followed suit once we saw there were empty spaces.

'Triste,' Tsuna said to the silver haired boy who had suddenly appeared from nowhere,' If they're ready you can ask them to come in now. And please get whoever's from our side to come in too, that way we can save some time on the introductions.'

'Yes _Decimo,_' he swiftly strode over to the doors and opened them before softly whistling. The patter of soft footsteps could soon be heard and soon a group of boys and girls wearing butler and maid uniforms respectively entered.

'This would be the team that would be catering to your needs during the time of your stay,' Tsuna said as they slowly lined up in a horizontal line while facing us,' If you have any problems, they would be more than happy to help you.'

'It is as the _Decimo_ says,' a dark brown-haired boy said while taking a step forward. He was dressed in a gray suit and matching pants. The symbol of I was pinned on the right side of his white dress shirt collar and a silver tie was neatly tied around it. His warm yellow eyes stared at us as he slowly took in our appearances. Once his eyes landed on me, he walked forward till he was at least one arm's length away from me. The boy suddenly dropped onto his right knee while placing his right hand over his heart, head lowered,' My name is Questo Saitou and I am the head butler of the group that wpuld be serving you. We would serve and protect you during your stay here and would give our lives up just to ensure your safety.'

'Ah, that's not necessary Questo,' I said with a warm smile. Questo's head snapped up, eyes wide open with shock,' I know its only going to be temporary but I hope that by the time we leave, we would be able to say good bye to everyone alive.' A small smile played on the boy's lips before he stood up and did another low bow. A lilac haired girl with sparkling forest green eyes stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder before flashing me a small smile.

'Good morning master,' she said in a soft voice,' My name is Selestia Thorn and I am the head maid and also Questo's colleague. Thank you for your kind words, we will definitely follow your wish and do our best.'

'I'm sure you have already met Rick and Shiki seeing as they were in-charge of you yesterday,' Questo said as he signalled them to come forward. I nearly squealed in delight as I saw what Rick was wearing. Instead of the black suit that he wore yesterday, he was wearing black pants and a black waiter's vest over his long-sleeved white dress shirt. Like Questo, he had the badge pinned on his collar on the right side. Shiki was wearing the exact same thing as him except his vest was unbuttoned as if trying to defy the dress code.

'The new uniform looks good on the both of you,' I said with a slight smile,' Please take care of us again, Rick. Shiki.' At that request, Shiki shot us a smirk while Rick angelically smiled at us with his amethyst eyes bright and shiny.

'This is Rey and Reina Cielo and Mikazuki Saitou,' Selestia said,' The others are currently away on errand for us so that your stay here would be more convenient. Plus another five, we would be the Segreto that would be protecting you.' _Hehhh, _I thought, _Secret huh? It's like a private team specially assigned for us._

'Ummm, I have a question,' Lampo asked,' Are Mikazuki and Questo related? They have the same surname and the also have the same coloured eyes so…'

Mikazuki gave a soft giggle before looking at Questo, he nodded before flashing a small smile of his own,' Questo_-ni _is my older brother,' she said, her fiery red hair slightly swaying as a light breeze passed us,' He's older than me by just one year.' Lampo's mouth was in the shape on an 'O' as he nodded in understanding.

'Does this mean that Reina and Rey are brother and sister too?' Simultaneously nods from them confirmed his guess. Both had silver hair that was streaked with scarlet red highlights and they had matching grey orbs. Reina's hair was tied in two ponytails with two red hair ties while Rey's was waxed making his layered hair very neat. And as the both of them were standing together, we could see that the butler and maid's uniform was exactly the same except that the girls had black skirts. Selestia's uniform was also similar to Questo's but instead of a top and bottom, hers was a gray dress with a white blouse underneath it with a black ribbon neatly tied around the collar.

'And from my team, this is Glacie Sea the head maid and the other members of _Decimo's _personal guard are Candora Heart, Kishi and Chionion Gem, Scarletto Li and Flono Shuusei. And yes, Kishi and Chion are twins. Both teams either have a set of twins, siblings, relatives or broken up triplets scattered around. They're currently not here but they will definitely be introduced once they have returned from their individual tasks,' Triste gave us a small smile before doing a slight bow,' We will gladly offer our services as and when you require so by all means please do seek our help if you are encountering any problems.'

'And let's end it off with the bringing of breakfast,' Tsuna said with a grin,' I'm absolutely famish!'

_Time skip to the ending of Breakfast_

'Wow!' Ugetsu happily exclaimed,' Breakfast was absolutely delicious! Do you think I'll be able to meet your chef and thank him?'

'Haha! I don't really see a problem with that. As a matter of fact, do you want to come with me later? I was planning on swinging by the kitchen after our visit later,' Yamamato replied with a grin.

'Sure!'

'I will **extremely **follow you as well!'

'May I have your attention please?' Tsuna softly asked. All activities immediately ceased and all eyes turned to the young _Decimo _who had risen from his seat and was looking intently at the strange people who had followed us for breakfast but had not said a single word since stepping into the room,' I'm pretty sure that all of you, the first generation in particular, are wondering why these people are here. To make things short and sweet, they're the group Arcabaleno and are going to be tutors for the first generation.'

'This is Fon, he's the storm arcabaleno and would be tutoring G. He already has experience from dealing with Hayato so there's no need to worry,' Tsuna said in a soothing voice to me. _But I have every single right to be worried! _I mentally screamed, _He doesn't even look capable of killing a fly even though he was fighting head-on with Hibari!_

'_Primo_,' a calm voice addressed me,' Please be at ease, Tsunayoshi is right. If your storm guardian is anything like Hayato, rest assured that I'll be perfectly capable of handling him,' I couldn't help but give an awkward smile to the peaceful man. His long black hair was neatly tied into a braid and was gently swaying to the light gust of wind that had just breezed by.

'This is Collonello who is the rain Arcabaleno and will be tutoring Asari. Verde is the lightning Arcabaleno and will be tutoring Lampo. Skull is the cloud Arcabaleno and is paired up with Alaude. And like we introduced earlier, Reborn is the sun Arcabaleno and will be tutoring Knuckle. Marmon and Daemon and finally Lal, would be tutoring Giotto. Any questions?'

'Lal isn't the Sky Arcabaleno,' I couldn't help but blurt out,' She's giving out the vibes of mist and…rain flames?' I wasn't really sure but I thought I saw Collonello flinch at the term 'rain flames'.

With a small smile, Tsuna replied,' That is something that you'll have to find out on your own. After all, she is your tutor. And don't worry, despite her tough appearance, she's actually very nice. She used to be my tutor.'

'Do you have a death wish, **Sawada**?' Lal darkly asked, her eyes gleaming with slight sadism.

'Now that the introductions are done, we should start heading out for the Ninth's place now. The sooner we leave, the faster the first generation can start on their training,' Reborn smoothly said.

'Well then, let's get a move on shall we?' Tsuna brightly said.

[Insert Line]

**A/N If anyone found this chapter dry, I don't blame you. I wrote this during my exam period as a stress reliever but all it did was just make me feel more bored because there isn't action here. But have no fear! The Arcabaleno are finally here! Sadly, they wouldn't be appearing for sometime because of the 1st and 10th gen's visit to the 9th's. But I am happy to say that next chapter would be A LOT longer and a bit of revelation to how the Vongola began….Oopps…I wasn't suppose to tell you that. I think that can be considered as a spoiler…..Dang it…._**

**And please check out my new story **_Fluttering Sentimenti.__** It's a 1**__**st**__** genX 10**__**th**__** gen family with…romance that I can't reveal about yet. I'll be ruining all the fun. I'll try my best to update the next whisper faster. ^^**_

_**Ciao! 3**_

**Review please! ^^**


	11. 11th Whisper

A/N Ok….I really have no excuse either than the epic drama of things called extra activities in school. I really tried to rush this out in time for you guys. I hope you'll forgive me for this late update and for any future late updates.

Also! To **SphereShadow, **I'm sorry but could you give me a few more days? I just need to cut off the rough edges of your story then its ready for posting. ^^

Thanks to those who reviwed: **SphereShadow, Final Syai Lunar Generation. Yuu3, Lexie-chan94, Soul Vrazy, BrokenBlackCat.**

Thanks to those who favourite and followed this story too! 3 ^^ Love you guys. :D

PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES. This chapter wasn't betaed. Sorrie.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Shiki, Rick and the other OCs are my property, sadly the rest of the other characters aren't**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time…<em>

'_Now that the introductions are done, we should start heading out for the Ninth's place now. The sooner we leave, the faster the first generation can start on their training,' Reborn smoothly said._

'_Well then, let's get a move on shall we?' Tsuna brightly said._

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the countryside of Italy<em>

_Vongola Limo_

Giotto's POV

The sky was clear and there wasn't a single cloud to show that it might rain. All the guardians, Tsuna's and mine, were comfortably riding in the transport that Tsuna had arranged for us. Even Rick and Shiki were accompanying us but they were sitting in the front seat, Rick at shotgun while Shiki was behind the wheel. All was well, unless you consider _this_ a bliss too.

_Exactly how the hell did this happen!? _I was currently seating in the 'limo' that was suppose to send us to Tsuna's grandfather's house which is the main Vongola mansion. Don't get me wrong, the seats were really comfortable and the 'air-conditioner' which is supposed to make the air cooler; according_ to Rick, _andit was really relaxing. But what really unnerved me was the fact that I was currently **sandwiched **in between a fuming G and very pissed off Alaude. Here's what happened. G being G and my right-hand man, wanted to seat on my right. But it was jus **that** coincidental the window seat was on my right and I knew that a fight would soon break-out as Alaude **always **took the window seat closest to me **regardless **of the situation, even if he had to fight my right-hand man! This unfortunately was what freaking happened less than fifteen minutes ago! Nevertheless, I am proud to say that I was the one responsible of the bright red scorch mark on G's new tie and the unsettling frown on Alaude's face, which was due to the punishment of 'no night activities for three whole days'. I silently chuckled at his reaction before he sent me a death glare towards my way. Oh the joys of teasing the most aloof person of the group. There was also a similar fight that happened between Gokudera and Reborn but it was quite obvious that Reborn won easily as..well he **is **Reborn.

'So what type of people are the ninth generation? I asked, in attempt to lighten the mood.

'Well,' Tsuna paused before slowly replying,' I think its better that you see for yourselves. Words…can't really explain their character if you get what I mean,' I knowingly nodded, Alaude was a **very **good example for his description.

'Reborn is also-was part of the ninth's family,' Gokudera casually added,' He used to be the most trusted hitman in the ninth's family.'

'And still is,' Tsuna interjected,' You also forgot that he's part of our family now and he still is the most trusted hitman Vongola will ever have. Although, I'll have to say that I wouldn't have minded our first meeting to have been slightly different.' He ended with a pout.

'Ha, and now where's the fun in that?' Reborn teased with a smirk,' You have to admit it was quite funny seeing you running around in your boxers. You sure got everyone's attention.'

'Yeah and unnecessary attention too,' Tsuna added with another pout,' Don't try to deny it but I know you were staring at my butt the entire time I was running amuck like some wild cow.'

'A cute wild cow may I add.'

'Hey!'

I watched with slight amusement and felt the tips of my lips curl up as my cute descendant and his lover continued to batter like little children. I might have not understood their strange conversation, but I was elated that Tsuna had found someone who would love and protect him like the sky he is.

'Penny for your thoughts, Giotto?' I heard Alaude murmur;' You've been awfully quiet since the beginning of the ride.'

'But enough about me and Reborn,' Tsuna said with a smile, clearly unaware of the attempted exchange between me and Alaude. ' If you don't mind me asking Giotto, exactly how did you start the Vongola? I know most of the basic facts due to the history books and recounts from several records but I think it should be more fascinating hearing it from the man himself who started it all.' _Whew, safe from Mr Interrogation number one, caught by Mr Interrogation number two. Per-fect._

'Ahhh…where to start. Hmmmm, I think I'll start with how I discovered my flames? Because I myself feel that if I wasn't aware of it, my dream of having a vigilante group wouldn't have grown,' I started,' It happened when I was about….seven years old? I still remembered that it was during the annual harvest when I had accidentally lighted up the bon-fire that was situated in the town square. From that day on, the townspeople started calling me names like the orange-eyed demon and other really cliché names. It didn't help that the town I grew up in was really old-fashioned and superstitious. There were even times that they tried to kill me with their pitchforks and butcher knives but I am proud to say that they failed each time because G was there to save my butt,' I couldn't help but swell with pride as I remembered the courageous acts that G did just to save my hide.

'You should be,' G snorted,' If it weren't for me, you would be already dead because you were barbecued menu of the day.' I couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle as I saw the telltale red spots painted on G's cheeks as he tried to look away.

'But all of this ended one day when a Mafia family came. They looted the entire village and had a killing spree. With G and several other children whom we managed to gather, we fled the town and did our best to survive with what little resources we had. After the countless days of running, we finally reached the capital, Sicily. Well, after asking several people for information. G and I were taken in by an elderly couple that consisted of a duke and a duchess. It was also sometime after we settled into our new family and home did G discover that he had flames too. But of course we didn't tell in fear that we could have been kicked out. When we were ten, the duke died and the duchess died when were turned 15. Both wrote in their wills that they would leave everything that they owned to us and we were free to live whatever way we wanted. And because of the long time that we spent in our new home, I grew feelings for it and wanted to protect it. Thus my dream of creating a vigilante group. We first started off with just the both of us. But we also found out that there were others in the town that wanted to do the same. And I am proud to say that they were the **best **comrades anyone could ask for.'

'Who were they?' Gokudera asked, obviously absorbed into the tale,' This part wasn't mentioned in the history records back in the Vongola mansion.'

'Because the only ones who knew their identities were me and G,' I said with a smile,' We had the twins, Chionothýella and Fotiá Trinity. Their names mean blizzard and fire respectively so it doesn't require a lot of brain cells to know their character or their fighting style. Both of them were boys and the only girl in our group was Amatista Tsuki. She was mixed blood of Japanese and Greek.'

'Wait,' Tsuna interrupted,' Tsuki and Trinity as in **that **Tsuki and Trinity?'

My eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise,' You know them?'

'Their descendants yes,' was the reply I got,' They're part of our allied families and have been so since the _Quarto's _time. I think it was something along the lines of how their current bosses wanted to reconnect ties as they somehow found out about your history together with their families _Primo._'

'What are they like?' G asked, his first sentence since his 'fight' with Alaude.

'What generation are they and who's leading now?' I added in.

'Well,' Tsuna started,' I'll start with the Trinity family. Currently, the new boss is Liberta. She just turned 22 last month and has been Trinity _Decimo _for at least three months now. Her younger twin, Lealta is her external advisor and has rain flames Liberta's very easy-going and is quite easy to get along with. Lealta's the quieter version and only speaks when needed. Their names mean-'

'Freedom and Faith,' I cut in,' It is very Trinity style to name their children after values or subjects of the weather.'

'The Tsuki family is currently being run by Cartello. He's the eldest son and just turned 21 and has been Tsuki _Nono _for about five months. His younger twin siblings are turning 19 next month; Enigma is the mist guardian and Mano who's the storm guardian. Enigma means game while Mano means puzzle, the surprising part is they contradict each other even though they are twins, thus the very different flame types.'

'What does Cartello mean?' I asked.

'Trust,' Tsuna replied with a soft smile,' Cartello's a really nice person but he always gets hurt easily because he's too trustful. That's when Enigma and Mano step in because they tend to know when people are lying or being disloyal to their brother so as pay back, they play mind games with them. In short, their opponents usually end up mentally unstable or just kill themselves in the process of the game.'

I couldn't help but sweat drop at the last statement Tsuna made as that sounded exactly how Amatista was when she was protecting something. Play with their minds with illusions before burning them alive with Fotiá's flames, yup, very Amatista-like,' They sound like very interesting people, do you think you could arrange a day for me to visit them? I like to see how much their families have grown. The five of us would always joke about everyone splitting up and starting their own vigilante group around Italy, but I never expected for it to last this long and to actually happen.'

'The Trinity carnivore and Tsuki carnivore are strong,' Hibari suddenly said,' It would be weak of them to not last that long.' _Ehhhh…awkaward…_Hibari suddenly cutting into the conversation wasn't really foreseen or anything but-

'Haha,' I awkwardly laughed. 'Uh…wow. They must be really strong for your cloud guardian to commend them like that. This really increases my interest for them tenfold!'

'I'll try my best to catch the so that you can have a nice long chat with them,' Tsuna promised,' Who knows, you might even be able to spar with them since you're _Primo_.' It was at this moment did Alaude's killing intent suddenly spring to life and I could already see the tell tale signs of a smirk forming from the twitches of his lips. And trust me, based from my personal experience; a smirking Alaude is **never **a good thing. Especially when fighting or beating someone up is concerned.

'Giotto,' G whispered from the left,' He's doing it again.'

'Stop it Alaude,' I immediately reprimanded him with a frown. 'If you even think that I'll let you do something as suicidal like sending you to the twins or Amatista's descendants to see whether they are worthy opponents just **so **you can satisfy your bloodlust, then allow me to make this really clear because that is **never **going to happen. As a matter of fact, Ugetsu and G will be the ones following me because I know that I can trust them **not **to make a mess or cause massive destruction when my back is towards them.' By now, all chattering had ceased and all eyes were on us as I ranted off at my cloud guardian.

'Do I make myself clear?'

Alaude reluctantly grunted and leaned back into the seat with a scowl. _Yes! _I mentally cheered, _prevention of Mafia War is a success! And to boot, Alaude is pouting! _It may seem kind of strange to you seeing me cheer for such a thing but for Alaude to change from his pokerface was a strange sight indeed! Which is why one of the quirks of being such an aloof person's fiancé is that you'd get used to his 'facial expressions' even though they look the same to most people. It takes skill to see pass his masked up emotions. And currently, it may look as if he was scowling, but in actual fact he's sulking! I caught Tsuna suddenly looking out of the window before trying to cover up his chuckles by coughing into his hand, which made me realise that he too had seen through Alaude. Call it hyper intuition and the fact that he has Reborn as a lover.

'Tsuna, we've arrived,' Yamamato suddenly spoke up,' Do we go to the usual place or-?'

'Yes please,' Tsuna quickly replied,' I think _Nono _would want to talk to us in private.' I wasn't given the chance to ask them about this exchange as the car was slowly coming to a stop.

'Giotto, could you and your guardians wear this?' Yamamato asked with his usual grin,' It would help to cover most of your face so that we can continue hiding your identity.' By his 'this', he wanted us to wear a pair of spectacles. With black lenses.

'And exactly how do you want us to see when we're walking?' G asked in an annoyed tone,' The lenses are black!'

'These are called sunglasses you old man!' Gokudera angrily retorted back.' They're black so even if there are people watching us, they wouldn't be able to see your face. And you still can see even though the lenses are black, they help to keep the sunlight out of your eyes too so you wouldn't have to squint your eyes like the wrinkled old prune you are.' Tsuna calmly clapped his hands together before shooting Gokudera a 'that's enough look'.

'Well,' I happily said after wearing the sunglasses,' They're not that bad so let's get a move on shall we? I can't wait to see how much Vongola has prospered after all these years!'

'Over here would be fine Shiki,' Reborn suddenly said,' Forza will be there so you wouldn't have to worry about where to park the car.'

'Yes sir,' the muffled voice of Shiki's voice sounded from, what Yamamato told us at the start of the trip, was the 'viewing glass'. As for its function…I have momentarily forgotten.

The car door was swiftly opened with a sharp swing and Tsuna's guardians slowly got out. It wasn't till Gokudera poked his head back in did Tsuna start to get up.

'Let's go Giotto,' Tsuna brightly smiled,' It seems that Mukuro already got rid of the lurking rats so we'll be fine. And just a word of warning, don't be surprised if an explosion suddenly sounds or part of the house suddenly disappears. I have a feeling that there are some…unexpected guests here today.'

'No worries Tsuna,' I cheerfully replied after getting out of the car. I slowly reached up into the air before slightly arching backward, allowing me to crack all of my stiff joints. 'Will Shiki and Rick be following us?'

'Yes and no.' he replied as we entered the mansion,' They'll be with us but once we're with _Nono_, they'll have to go to the waiting room. _Nono's _someone who likes privacy. Our guardians would have to wait in the guardian room too.'

'I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation _Decimo, _but _Nonno _and his guardians are waiting for you,' a lilac haired girl with lavender eyes, who was wearing a maid uniform, said with a small smile as she stood before us.

'Ah, this is Anthelia Violia. She and her partner, Forza Sparo usually take care of us whenever we come over.' Tsuna said with a warm smile,' Forza went to park the car so-eh? Did Shiki and Rick already head for the waiting room?'

'_Si Decimo,_' she replied,' Shiki looked quite tired and Rick was very persistent about him having adequate rest. There has also been a flu bug flying around during the past few days so it is not surprising for Rick to be so worried. But rest assured, the family doctor has already made it a point to swing by and have a look at Shiki.' Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief but was obvious fighting with the urge to go and see how Shiki was himself. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder before flashing him my best reassuring smile.

'It's going to be ok,' I softly said. 'Shiki's a strong boy and Rick's with him. They'll be fine.'

'I know,' he replied with an annoyed look. 'I'm sorry but could you go and check on him later, Ryohei?'

'You got it Tsuna!'

'_Decimo_,' Anthelia's voice piped up. '_Nonno _and his guardians are currently waiting for you in the back garden. This way please.'

* * *

><p>AN That's all folks! Oh! And you may want to keep your eyes open during these few weeks. ^^ I'm thinking of throwing in an omake about one of our main pairs. :D The plot's been stuck in my brain for sometime and I just caught it so, SUCCESS. :D

OK bye. ^^

Please review! ^^


	12. 12th Whisper

Let's just say my explanation is at the bottom.

Special thanks to **Soul Vrazy, BrokenBlackCat, Lexie-chan94, Final Syai Lunar Generation and Skylark Of The Moon **for reviewing the 11th whisper.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR. JUST MY OCS. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time…<em>

'_Decimo,' Anthelia's voice piped up. 'Nonno and his guardians are currently waiting for you in the back garden. This way please.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Special reminder: this chapter is still unbetaed. <strong>

Tsuna's POV

The nice quietness due to me asking Hayato to bring the rest of the guardians to the guardian room first was an extremely nice and refreshing change. The peaceful and quaint morning sounds replaced the usual strings of curses or explosions that used to be the only things that I heard the moment I woke up from my sleep. Plus, because of the lack of people, it wouldn't be so awkward for me to talk to Anthelia. Despite her being a maid of Vongola who was supposed to show no fear at all, she was still a naturally shy girl who hated any type of unwanted attention. Talking to the staff of _Nono's _was one of my favourite pastimes.

'So how have you been Anthelia?' I asked, curiosity lacing my voice. The last time I was here was about a couple of weeks before Forza confessed to her. Yes, the both of them are officially a couple after all these years of longing stares at one another and being partners. Anthelia was quite unsure of how to act in a relationship because Forza was her first thus her want for help. Of course, Rick and I welcomed her with open arms and told her to approach any of us if she had any future problems that she might have. We are family of course.

'Well,' she thoughtfully said,' I followed _Decimo's _advice and decided to give him a chance. It's been about two weeks since he last took me out on a date.'

My eyebrows immediately shot up at this statement,' And exactly, do tell how many dates have you guys gone since he confessed?'

'I say three,' Reborn said with a smug air,' She's definitely much faster than you Tsuna. You took about five dates before you got comfortable with the idea that you were going out with me.' I blushed a scarlet red at this statement and shot a frantic look at Giotto, hoping that he would save him. He was dating his cloud guardian so there must have been some awkward happenings in the beginning!

'Haha, relax Tsuna.' Giotto warmly said,' To be honest, it took sometime for me to get used to Alaude and his strange antics. Them being the want to avoid large crowds and unnecessarily arresting people.'

'But you still took a shorter time,' Alaude said with a smirk,' You took just one date.'

_God just kill me now! _I mentally yelled, _being surrounded by a sadistic hitman and equally cold cloud guardian is __**not **__helping my situation!_

'Tenth!' Hayato's voice rang out. He and G were standing by the stairwell that lead up to _Nono's _office, both smiling brightly and scowling deeply respectively. _Thank god you called Hayato! _I mentally cried, _I would've have never heard the end of it if this continued._

'I've brought the rest and _Primo's _guardians to the guardian room like you requested.' Hayato informed me as we proceeded towards the shiny well-polished marble staircase,' The basefull idiot-'

'And flute-freak.' G added.

'Are taking care of things while we escort you to the ninth's office with Anthelia.' I flashed Hayato a smile of thanks as we continued walking. The long and empty corridors to the office were deserted making me feel somewhat paranoid and unnerved to the lack of bustle the maids and butlers always had. The fact that I could feel someone's gaze lingering on me just spiked up my hyper intuition which was screaming at me to run.

'Relax dame-Tsuna,' Reborn comfortingly whispered into my ear as he stepped closer to me but was actually reaching for the gun in his vest,' They're harmless but I wouldn't hesitate to shoot if they do anything funny.' _Ah dang, _I sighed_, for him to say this…it must be __them_.

The next thing I knew, a streak of silver flew past me, missing my face by a mere inch and loudly struck the hard concrete wall behind me with a thump. Hayato and the others immediately sprang into action creating a defensive circle around Giotto and I. With a swift punch, Hayato's systema C.A.I. was activated by his raging storm flames and strapped on his arm was the ever-dangerous flame arrow. By his side diligently stood Uri, now fully grown with razor sharp teeth that she wouldn't hesitate to use and gave out a menacing growl. Reborn just continued standing calmly next to me with Leon resting on his fedora who occasionally flicked his tongue out at our invisible opponent with a slight twinge of annoyance.

'Ushishishishi,' an all too familiar laugh creepily echoed. 'We've got you surrounded and there's no way to escape.' Honestly, I had thought that for once, it was some smart enemy that had managed to get past by all of our security measures and somehow found out about the first generation. But who would have thought that out of all the enemies that we could have faced, it just **had **to be **them**. A shower of what I now managed to see as knives heavily rain down on us like a blanket of silver. Reborn grabbed me around the waist before heaving me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. In normal conditions, I would've most probably been screaming my head off about embarrassing this was and demand to be put down. But seeing as it was **them**, cue sigh, kind of unnecessary. From the corner of my eye, I saw Giotto being given the same treatment. Just that Alaude had carried him bridal style.

'Alaude!' a flushed Giotto was yelling,' Put me down this instance!' But said cloud guardian was having too much fun humiliating him and dodging the flying knives.

'Am I glad you never did that to me.' I muttered under my breath, knowing that Reborn could hear me. He responded with a smirk before taking out his gun to blast off some incoming knives. G and Hayato were fighting back to back and both had really deep scowls plastered on their faces because of their undesired situation.

I sleepily yawned,' Hey Squalo. You're really not going to do anything about this? I don't know about you but if Xanxus finds out that you and the others are coming after my ass, he's gonna be after yours.' I slyly smirked when the knives suddenly stopped. Despite our differences during the early years of my teenage life, Xanxus and I somehow managed to understand that we were going to be stuck together until we die, whether we liked it or not. But surprise! We clicked off quite nicely once he stopped cursing and me being such a wimp in front of him. He even has that annoying nickname for me. _Isn't that what big brothers do? Annoy the living shit out off their younger ones. _Was what he said with that pompous smirk and annoying smirk.

'Tsuna's right Cap,' a monotone voice drawled. 'I don't think boss's gonna li-'

Stab. 'Ouch. That hurt Bel-_senpai_.'

'Uishishishi,' said prince suddenly jumped down from a beam. 'You're still as uncute as ever, froggy.'

'Enough Bel, Fran.' I said with a sigh,' What are you guys doing here? Last I checked, Varia's supposed to be in France doing some mission.'

'**Voooooooi!' **Squalo's voice suddenly boomed. '**Hurry up you stupid trash! The boss is waiting for you!**'

'Sorry Squalo!' I yelled back,' But we've gotta go and see _Nono_ first! We'll swing by later! Promise!' A stony silence met by outburst before the sound of gunshots shattered it.

'You better trash.' _Zzzzttt. Zzzzttt._

'Well then!' I said with a cheerful smile,' You heard what Xanxus said. We'll see you later!'

'Bye bye, Tsuna.' And with that, the two of them disappeared in a cloud of lilac mist, leaving no traces of their presence. Yes, they even took the knives.

'Well that's that,' I said in the same cheery voice. 'You can put me down now Reborn.' Once my feet were firmly placed on the ground and turned to see Giotto getting the same treatment as me. Being put down like a princess. Brilliant.

'Just in case you were wondering,' I said as I turned on my heels. 'That was our assassination squad, Varia. You'll most probably be meeting all of them later. But! We still have to meet _Nono _first and I have a feeling that it may it take some time.'

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

'All preparations have been finished Primo-sama.'

'Heeh. Haha! Thank you very much Sereno-chan! I want Vongola to be captured and completely destroyed. Except for a certain tuna fish of course.' a flash of insantity briefly appeared in the speaker's eyes before it disappeared. 'I can't wait!'

The speaker's companion couldn't help but feel a cold shiver trouble up his spine like a snake. _I have to inform the Decimo about this! _

* * *

><p>Ok sue me. Yeah I know its really short. Writer's block. I'll try to update the next one ASAP. Oh and a one- shot is up so feel free to go and check it out later. ^^<p>

Review please and thank you! :D


	13. 13th Whisper

_A/N And I'm back! *dodges flying candy canes* Sorry! Etoh, happy early merry christmas to all you jolly readers! ^^ I have a side story, Vongola Day care, completely unrelated to WOTP but! It is a fluffy story so enjoy it during this merry christmas! :):)_

__ **Soul Vrazy **Yes! Seikai! :)

**Scratchar123 **Haha! I don't know about that. You'll have to read on to find out. :P ^^

**XxShadowfangxX **Yes! ^^

**Lexie-chan94** Well 'm not really sure about that part yet. I'm still debating whether Tsuna should be part of a tug and war. I'm glad you like it! Even when i was watching the anime and reading the manga, I've always felt that the two of them are quite similar but just totally opposite when it comes to their character. But their intentions are good. :) Hehe! I'm trying to find more moments for that. ^^

**Final Syai Generation **Thank you for enjoying it! ^^

Special thanks to all those who continued to follow and favourite this story. A big hug to **MacadamiaMistress **for reviewing!

And without further ado, please enjoy the story! :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except the plot and my OCS._

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time…<em>

'_Heeh. Haha! Thank you very much Sereno-chan! I want Vongola to be captured and completely destroyed. Except for a certain tuna fish of course.' a flash of insantity briefly appeared in the speaker's eyes before it disappeared. 'I can't wait!' _

_The speaker's companion couldn't help but feel a cold shiver travel up his spine like a snake. I have to inform the Decimo about this! _

* * *

><p>Giotto's POV<p>

After a long two hours plus talk with Tsuna's grandfather, my guardians and I were finally allowed to return to the mansion. The tenth generation had to stay back due to Tsuna's promise to visit the Varia and to catch up with the ninth generation. Rick and Shiki were to send us back and surprisingly the ride home was silent. I was very tempted to ask G about the sudden fatigue that had engulfed all of them but he fell asleep the moment his head hit the headrest. It was the same for the rest of them! But nevertheless, I appreciated the unscheduled peace and the view of looking at the sleeping faces of my tired guardians.

'What do you think had happened?' I softly asked. Alaude rolled his eyes in response as he circled his arms around my waist. With a slight tug, he had me comfortably snuggled against his well-toned chest and on his warm lap. With a content sigh, I affectionately rubbed my cheek against the crook of his neck, emitting a soft purr of satisfaction from my cloud. We rarely did such actions of affection because no one has found out about our relationship and we wanted it to stay that way. Because it was a rare opportunity, I wanted this moment to last more than ever as I had a feeling it maybe quite sometime before I could be in Alaude's arms again.

'Sleep,' was the quiet command Alaude gave me. Skilled fingers maneuvered their way through my hair and before I knew it, the head massage had lured me to a quick nap.

[Insert Line]

'I can't believe that he's so weak-looking!'

'Easy there kora! You of all people know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, kora!'

'**Shut up brat!**' PACK.

'Ouch kora! I'm hurt that you still display your affections like this, kora!' PACK.

'And stay there!'

Reluctantly, I opened one eye and was shocked to see an unknown person sprawled on the floor with a bump the size of an apple. Looming dangerously over him was the same navy-haired woman who was sparring with Tsuna earlier on. If I remember correctly, her name was-

'Miss Lal?' I uncertainly asked.

This got a quick turn of the head and her in a defensive pose. When what looked like realization on her face appeared, she relaxed her position and sneered at me.

'Be thankful that my stupid student was kind enough to distract me long enough to forget that you were even there.' She spat. 'What kind of fighter are you to not realize that you were being moved and was practically defenseless?!'

'I'm not really sure whether I'm up to your standards,' I started off. 'But I can confidently say that the reason why I didn't wake up when I was moved was because it was someone whom I trust and was comfortable with. And if I had to guess, it was Alaude.' The slight widening of her eyes was the sign I was looking for to confirm my assumption.

'And,' I continued with a sudden swell of confidence. 'I can assure you that those who are actually skilled enough to sneak up on me, usually land in the hospital unconscious for **quite** some time.' I punctuated it with a sweet smile while in actual fact was quite smug with my detailed explanation.

'Ugh,' a husky voice groaned. 'So that's why you kicked me in the gut and continued to sleep so soundly, kora.' a disheveled blonde with sky blue eyes was propped up onto his elbows and had his eyes roaming all over me was lying on the floor.

'Relax Kora!' he smiled. 'I'm just checking whether you're hurt. Wouldn't want you injured before your training started, kora.' Now that he's mentioning it…

'The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the car.' I said while getting off the sofa I was lying down on. 'What happened after that?'

'Came back. Brought you here. Waited for you to wake up.' Were the short and sweet answers that Lal responded with.

'Anyways Kora,' the blonde pushed himself up. 'It was nice talking with you _Primo._ In case you had forgotten, I'm Colonnello the rain Arcabaleno. Kora!'

'And since you're done, get the hell out off here!' with a quick swing of her leg, Lal had him kicked out off this place faster than a bullet and a big hole remaining to show how he had left.

'And you!' she suddenly spun around with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. 'When I'm done with you, no one would **ever **have the guts to call you weak and pathetic even behind your back!'

* * *

><p>Alaude's POV<p>

'I'm beat.' Lampo loudly moaned, 'That **stupid **tutor had me running non-stop!'

'Well I'll say, at least yours doesn't have a smile that says he knows everything.' G involuntarily shivered. 'It's amazing how such a harmless looking guy can be so intimidating.' From the corner of the room, I grunted in agreement and continued to scowl deeply and glare daggers at the wall.

'Well someone's pissed,' Daemon lightly commented. 'If I remember correctly, your tutor was that shrimp looking person. Surely he must have been easy prey to take out.'

I angrily growled before whipping out my cufflinks, eyes set ablaze with anger. 'At least I wasn't defeated by a person who wouldn't even show their face in public! And you call yourself the best illusionist in Vongola!' I hissed.

'Mah mah,' Ugetsu motioned both of us to sit down. 'Everyone's here except for Giotto and Knuckle. And we're all exhausted so instead of lunging at each other's throats and complaining of how Spartan our tutors, we should take this opportunity to rest and recuperate our strength.' He flashed us a tired smile before plopping down on one of the empty sofas.

We were currently residing in, in what Questo had introduced to us earlier on when we had first entered, was the common room. It was a place where we could relax as and when we wanted without having to worry about being spotted by any outsiders. The room was located in a tiny corner of the fourth floor in the east wing where all our rooms were, making moving around much simpler. Our first day at training and second day in the future was about to end, but we had yet to feel the familiar comfort and security that our home used to provide. The absence of Knuckle had them worried but I knew that we were more concerned about our fragile and recovering sky. Words were not needed to explain our endless restlessness and Giotto being unable to defend himself physically does not help to lessen our worries.

_When I get my hands on that idiot, I'll make sure that leaving my arms would be the last thing he would want to do, w_as what I thought. Being lovers behind the rest of their backs was never easy as we were not always able to show our concern for each other. Moments like these were especially painful, but it helped to strengthen our bond and trust between each other, thus allowing us to have an even stronger connection. _But I'm basically just quoting Giotto here, I can certainly count on him to have an answer for everything,_ I dryly thought.

The loud slam of the common room's door, brought me back to reality, as I surveyed the room in search of a familiar fluff of blond hair. And sure enough, barely being able to stand on his two feet as he was supported by Knuckle, was a hazard looking Giotto who was breathing short and quick breaths. His normally porcelain skin was slick with sweat and his angelic face was flushed bright red. I could barely comprehend the yell of surprise from Knuckle as I snatched my lover from the sun guardian's arms. 'Giotto?' I softly asked.

The other flashed a shaky smile before placing a soothing hand onto mine. 'I'm good Alaude,' he said. 'Just a bit tired, that's all.'

'You went full out on your flames didn't you, Giotto.' Knuckle accused in a dark tone. When Giotto refused to look up and make eye contact, the priest tightly clenched his fist before making his way next to his sky.

'Giotto.' **Pack.**

'Hey!' he whined with a slight pout on his lips that made me just want to take him right there. 'What was that for?'

'For scaring the hell out off us.' G bluntly stated. 'You better be thankful that it was Knuckle that hit you. If it were me, giving you a flick on the forehead would have been the last thing on my list!' Giotto mumbled something inaudible but we all managed to hear it.

_I'm sorry for worrying you._

'But for Giotto to be so tired,' Lampo started. 'Did your tutor go all Spartan on you too?'

Giotto groaned loudly at that before shakily making his way to the sofa. I was impatient and wanted my small lover in my arms so I scooped him up and situated myself in one of the empty seats. All of them raised an eyebrow at this but I ignored it while trying to move Giotto into a comfortable position.

'I'm guessing that everyone's first day sucked?' Giotto asked. A nod of the head from everyone confirmed his suspicion as he sighed while running a hand through his hair. 'This is going to be a long and **tiring** stay in the future.'

**Knock Knock**

'Master Giotto?' came Questo's muffled voice.

'We're all here Questo.' Giotto said. 'You can come in.'

With a soft click, the twin brown doors swooshed opened, revealing Questo all prim and neat. 'I came to inform you that dinner is ready.' He politely said. 'Master Tsuna and the rest of the guardians are waiting for yo-'

The loud sounds of explosions blasted from the entire mansion and soon the entire room was engulfed with smoke. The air reeked of gunpowder and something burnt. I frowned at the unusual silence before it was shattered by loud yells coming from outside the mansion. Questo had already recovered from the sudden explosion and was rapidly talking into a silver earpiece. The stupid right-hand man had also recovered and was helping the priest stand up.

'What in the world is goin-'

The loud wails of alarms interrupted G. Questo immediately adopted a defensive position in front of Giotto and me as he took out a pair of nanchakus.

**Attention! This is Gokudera Hayato, the Decimo's storm guardian speaking! We're currently under attack. Everyone is to remain calm. Staff that are unable to fight, head for the basement and seek shelter there. The rest are to report to the main foyer where base-Yamamato Takeshi, the rain guardian is. He will give you a break down on what to do. Secreto is to immediately head towards the east wing's common room to retrieve the Ichi. You are to head to the core once this has been accomplished. And for the Decimo's sake don't die.**

The mansion immediately burst into life the moment the kid finished speaking. The sound of furious footsteps came closer until the Secreto appeared, part of it.

'Rey! Reina!' he barked. 'Escort the Primo and the rest of his guardians to the core! Where's Mikazuki and Selestia?'

'Sel-chan went to help out the Medic ward.' A soft voice said.

'And your cute sister is busy trying to clear the way.' A low voice drawled.

Questo's head snapped in surprise and his eyes widened as he took in the appearance of our new visitors.

'Well then,' he said, appearing to have snapped out off shock. 'I'll make the introductions short. The quiet one is Lilia Snow while the obnoxious one is Diurno Titanium.'

'Hey!' the one now identified as Diurno yelled. 'Being obnoxious is Fratello's **(1)** job. Mine's just to protect the ladies.' He added with a wink.

Lilia stepped forward before executing a slight bow. 'The Decimo has ordered me to aid you in your escort to the core. The entire mansion is being under attack and he refuses to let his guard down in any way.'

'Thank you Lilia.' Questo hesitantly said. 'Is Triste ok with this?'

'Yup!' a familiar voice happily exclaimed. 'Duck Mister Dameon!' A butter knife suddenly flew out off nowhere and squarely hit something hard with aloud thunk. The area outside the window Daemon was standing next too, exploded with a loud bang and strings of curses could be heard from the ground floor.

'Wheew!' Rick said while wiping off imaginary sweat from his forehead. 'That was close! Good thing we came here in time huh Shiki!'

Slicing sounds could be heard from outside the room before it was punctuated with loud stomp. 'Questo, Master Tsuna has ordered Rey and Reina to be the situated at the back of the mansion as that's where the enemies are flowing in from. Lilia-senpai and Diurno are to escort Master Giotto and the rest of them to the core. You, Rick and myself will be their decoy.' Shiki said as he stepped into the room. From a vest pocket, he whipped out a pure white handkerchief before starting to clean his now stained red fingers.

Questo was now silent, any former killing aura silenced as he pondered on the next step to take.

'Very well then,' he said, topaz eyes now blazing with determination. 'I'll leave Master Giotto and the rest of his guardians in your hands, Diuro. Lilia.'

The red haired man smirked, his equally red eyes twinkling with mischief. 'You don't have to tell us twice.'

* * *

><p>AN Hmmm and then we have some more of the _Secreto _ and Tsuna's personal guard appearing. Oh! And i like to make an announcement. After new year, I'll be starting school so, I'm really sorry to say this, but expect my update days to be sketchy. I'll try to keep it to two to three weeks but i'll really busy till June so i'm really sorry. But I'll try my best!

Please Review and Merry christmas! ^^ 3

Fratello **(1)- Brother**


	14. 14th Whisper

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

A/N Ok…Silver's been MIA for the past month, I've been sending her emails to help me beta but so far there haven't been any replies so I thought that I take matters into my own hands. Here's the next chapter, :D Honestly speaking I was kind of depressed when I wrote the last part so be prepared for some angst!

Special thanks to those who had reviewed, followed and favourited this story. ^^ I love you guys, ^^

Another thing, **Because silver has been MIA, I'm looking for another beta. Updates will be at least be once every two or three weeks. But be prepared for some random one-shots thrown in once in awhile. ^^ PM me if you're interested please! Desperately need one.**

AND SO! MOVING ON WITH THE STORY! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST MY OCS AND STORYLINE. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time…<em>

'_Very well then,' he said, topaz eyes now blazing with determination. 'I'll leave Master Giotto and the rest of his guardians in your hands, Diuro. Lilia.'_

_The red haired man smirked, his equally red eyes twinkling with mischief. 'You don't have to tell us twice.'_

* * *

><p>Giotto's POV<p>

'This way Master Giotto,' the girl, now identified as Lilia, ushered. Her lilac hair swirled around her like a mini whirlwind, green cat-like eyes that flashed with a hint of annoyance as she took in the lazy image of her temporary partner.

'Diurno,' she said in a quiet yet sickeningly sweet tone. 'You heard _Decimo_'_s_ instructions. You would do well to act them or I **will** tell you on your sister!'

'Yes Ma'am.' Diurno meekly said.

Diurno, Lilia plus the seven of us were currently running to the scheduled meeting area as Shiki, Questo and Rick had stayed behind to act as a decoy. After the first announcement that Gokudera had made, the mansion was still engulfed in utter chaos and the destruction of the once beautiful mansion was disastrous.

As we continued running, I mentally made a note to thank Knuckle again for sharing his sun flames with me. The training with Lal had required me to push past my limits and go full out at the training menu that she had created on the spot. But I was glad that she hadn't slackened my training just because I had just recovered from the effects of the strange smoke. I wanted to quickly learn everything I could about the future, if I could accomplish that I would be able to protect my guardians. And most importantly, Alaude.

A loud explosion knocked me out off train of thought before it literally knocked me off my feet. I immediately felt Alaude's arm snaking around my waist before we flew to the nearest concrete wall and hit it with a loud slam. I softly groaned in pain before shooting a worried look towards my lover. His eyes were tightly scrunched closer as if he were trying to bit back a scream. I gently stroked his cheek before softly cooing to him that it was going to be ok.

Several meters away, I could hear G and Ugetsu coughing due to the thick layer of smoke. I strained my ears further and thankfully was able to pick out the soft whining from Lampo and curses from Daemon. I heard a grunt just next to us and heaved a sight of relief was I had managed to pick out the faint outline of Knuckle's body.

Titanium blue eyes met my sky blue ones with concern but hardened at the sound of footsteps stepping on broken debris. The fallen debris had pretty much blocked my line of vision, but it was enough for me to see that the strangers were a young man with long wavy green hair and a young girl with long blue hair. Both were wearing black coats with silver linings. The way they were scanning the place freaked me out and raised the goose bumps on my arms. _It was as if they weren't human_.

'Ohohoho. What do we have here?' a curious voice asked.

'Boo Boo! It's that stupid girl who always thinks she's better than me!'

'You sure? Because I always thought that was the truth.' Diurno spat.

'Why you-!'

'Enough.' The first voice demanded. 'Our orders were to find them. Where are they? We know that you and the Miss Snow are in charge of escorting them to the _Decimo._ Where are they and don't lie or else,' the sound of slapping reached my ears. I heard Diurno grunt in pain and a soft gasp.

'Stop!' the voice that I now recognized as Lilia's. 'Please don't hurt him!'

'Nyuuu!' the second voice fumed. 'What makes you think you're in a position to be ordering us around? Stupid girl!' now a gasp of pain sounded from Lilia. Diurno loudly cursed and demanded to be let go.

I too, was furious and started struggling to get up but was held back by Alaude's iron grip. 'Don't Giotto,' he ordered in a low voice. 'You must not let them know you're here. You're still exhausted from your training and have yet to fully comprehend the basics of battling in this era. Don't be reckless; don't let the girl and brat's sacrifice go wasted.'

_I don't care! _Was what I wanted to scream, Lilia and Diurno didn't need to go through all this for us. Because of us, they were getting hurt and I couldn't forgive myself for that.

'If you're done tormenting my teammate and senpai, I suggest you take a step back and prepared to be stabbed!' Rick's voice suddenly resounded. The thick layer of gray smoke was suddenly blown away and left me gaping at the gory sight in front of.

Thick green vines had tightly curled themselves around Diurno as he frantically tried to pry them off with his left hand. His other arm lay limp by the side as trails of blood slowly trickled downwards, creating a small pool of blood under it. Diurno's previous stark clean uniform was now stained a bright red and he was panting heavily, his face turning paler by the minute. Purple flowers had now bloomed from the vines and were glowing a bright purple as every moment passed by.

Lilia was also in a similar state but was unconscious. She looked as if all her life force was sucked out off her as the purple flowers continued glowing brightly, as if mocking me.

'Untangle them Kikyo.' Came Shiki's cold voice.

'Boo Boo! Or what?' the childish voice taunted.

'Oya Oya? So tormenting children is your favourite past time now? You have such bad taste.' A familiar voice mocked. 'Whatever is that stupid boss of yours teaching you.'

'Rokudo Mukuro.' The man now identified as Kikyo smirked. 'I have come to check on something and seeing you here confirms it.' He stalked over to where Lilia was tied before gently patting her cheek.

'And as for you Miss Snow,' he said. 'Our playtime ends here.' A huge gust of wind suddenly swept into the room and before we knew it, the odd pair had disappeared.

'Mister Giotto!' Rick loudly exclaimed. 'Are you here?!'

'Shut up you noisy boy,' Mukuro snapped. A metal card suddenly swiped itself against Mukuro's throat and left a thin red line. Shiki's emerald eyes were now dangerously glinting as he glared at Mukuro.

'Who are you and what have you done with the real Master Mukuro?' he asked in a dangerously low voice.

'Nufufu, to think that a mere child saw through my illusion. I'm impressed.' A whirl of purple mist appeared and swirled around Mukuro before dispersing to reveal a smirking Daemon.

'Daemon,' I breathed out with a sigh. Alaude grunted before pushing himself out off the debris with me in his arms. My eyes immediately squinted from the sudden burst of light, but soon quickly adapted to it.

'So nice of you to join us again, Giotto, skylark.' Dameon lazily drawled. 'Anytime today would be nice you idiots.'

'Cheh. Yeah whatever bastard.'

'G!' I worriedly exclaimed. Using Ugetsu as a support, G was hobbling over with a slight limp on his left leg. There was some dried blood on his and Ugetsu clothes and that made me launch immediately into mother hen mode.

'Alaude,' I commanded. 'Put me do-'

'No you stay there Giotto. And you better make sure he does you bastard.' G said while eyeing Alaude. 'I'm fine. It's those two kids that I'm worried about.' _Lilia and Diurno. _I gave a small gasp before trying to jump out off my barricade.

'Relax Master Giotto, we're good.' Diurno said from the floor as Shiki was wrapping his injuries up. Before I could say anything, Alaude walked over to where he and Lilia were before gently putting me down.

I grabbed his hand and put it in mine. 'I'm so sorry.' I whispered.

'The fault is ours Master Giotto,' came Lilia's soft voice. I turned and met the blazing gaze of forest green eyes. She was using Rick's lap as a pillow while Shiki's jacket was Diurno's. 'We were careless and let our guard down. If Master Daemon weren't here, he might have taken you away. And that defeats the whole purpose of us being here.'

'We're sorry too Mister Giotto.' Rick echoed. 'If we had only arrived here earlier…' his voice trailed off and shifted his gaze to the silent Lilia.

'It's ok kiddo,' Diurno grunted. 'You did your best.'

'Rick! Shiki! Are the-! Oh my!' Selestia exclaimed as she burst into the room.

'Rick, Shiki, can the two of you bring Lilia and Diurno to the infirmary?' Questo asked as he ran towards us. 'Mikazuki's already there. Oh and Rick? If they need you to help out there, you may stay.'

'Yes sir.'

'As for Master Giotto and the rest of you,' he said while turning to face us. 'Master Tsuna would still like to meet all of you at the core. He wants to explain who those people were and what would be happening from now on so as to prevent something like this from happening again.'

* * *

><p>Tsuna's POV<p>

_Vongola Mansion, Core_

'Damn!' I angrily slammed my fist down on the table. Damn that Byakuran! Sending the funeral wreaths was not part of the plan that **he **had told me about. Does this mean Byakuran knows? _Damn! That's even worse! _I angrily raised my fist again to slam it against the table but was caught by a much larger one. Slightly chapped lips placed a soft kiss on my knuckles before it was gently put down.

'Calm down baka-Tsuna.' Reborn said. 'Getting angry over this would be exactly what the marshmallow freak wants. So he found out. What you should be focusing on right now is how to step up the first generation's training so that they would be able to help us in this battle with Byakuran. That's the whole point of us bringing him here. Do you understand, Tsuna?'

'Calm down?' I yelled. 'I was careless! And because of that, Lilia and Diurno got injured, at least one third of the mansion is destroyed plus they found out that the first generation is here. How the hell do you expect me to calm down!?'

'Tsuna!' Reborn thundered.

I stared at him in shock. Reborn never raised his voice at me, not even when we argued. 'I-I'm sorry,' I started. 'I'm so sorry Reborn, it's just...' my voice trailed off. I nervously bit my lower lip as I and stared into those black eyes of the man I loved with my life.

'I'm scared Reborn. He nearly took out the entire CEDEF. He nearly took out the main wall of Vongola. He nearly took out my Dad.' My voice cracked as a familiar pricking feeling started. 'I don't know whether I can handle that again. Nor do I know, whether I'll be able to if it were going to be Hayato or the others. Or even worse, you. And I don't want that to happen! I just can't!'

My vision was starting to blur and my entire mind was in a mess. I had no idea of how to proceed from here. I was tired and had enough of playing mind games with a freak who eats marshmallows twenty-four seven.

But before I knew, a strong pair of arms gathered me and pushed me against a warm and familiar chest. 'I know it's hard Tsuna,' Reborn said in a soft voice. 'But if you give up, the entire familigia is going to suffer. And it includes your family. I know you hate violence, I know you do. But we've come to a point that it's either we stand up and push on or we surrender now. And you and know that if that happens, Vongola would cease to exist. And your guardians wouldn't have become who they are now. In fact, most of them met their other halves because of you Tsuna, when you were chosen to become _Decimo_. And, it was also because of that I met the most cutest man on earth and fell head over heels for him.' I stopped sniffing and looked up, only to lock gazes with the most beautiful man on earth and the one who was only allowed to see me like this.

'And even though we had a really rough beginning,' he continued with a fond smile. 'I don't regret any moment of it. It was because of you that I realized even a cold-hearted hit man like me still needed to be loved. And it's all because of you Tsuna. Remember that we love you and we'll always be with you.'

'Always.'

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My breath suddenly hitched and the turmoil of feelings raging inside of me broke free. I cried into his arms and let myself drown into the warmth that Reborn had provided. I wept my heart out and desperately held onto him. Only Reborn was able to see me like this, I was only allowed to break down in front of him. Just as how only he could do the same for me. Though I loved my guardians, I just wasn't comfortable enough to show them this weak side of mine because I was suppose to be their sky, the one that showed them love and support when they need it the most. And I was grateful for Reborn, because I knew, no matter how much I cried or how much he was going to complain later about me soaking his suit, he would never tell anyone about it.

'Thank you Reborn,' I softly said with a sniff. 'Thank you for always being here for me.'

'Anytime _il mio amore_,' he inched closer to my lips. 'Anytime.'

* * *

><p>AN Hands up to those who found that traumatizing? It's my first time trying this style of writing so I wanted to try it out. Lemme know what you think of it in your reviews? Oh! And here's a good piece of news! As Valentine's day is nearing, I'll be dropping some one-shots of some of my favourite pairings. ^^ **And** my fifth reviewer would be given the honors of having a valentine one-shot special of her favourite pairing as a gift. ^^ **SO** start reviewing my wonderful readers!

REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS~! 3


	15. 15th Whisper

A/N Hallo peeps! (launches confetti cannons) I AM BAAAAACK! Ok! So you guys don't kill me, here's why I have been MIA for the past few months.

School

Exams

This bitch thing called life

Yeah that's about it. Oh and just so you know, I have a new beta reader now! Meet 3 cups of tea-san! Tea-san would be taking over Silver for now as Silver's still currently MIA. ^^

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WOTP! *launches another set of confetti canons* It's been a year since i started this story, sniff sniff. I feel so happy. Please continue to shower it with everlasting love and support! If it weren't for all you beautiful readers out there, WOPT couldn't have got this far! ^^ 3

On with the chapter! ^^ Enjoy!

BTW, a million apologies to **Crazzanimefantic **for the long delay but your one-shot is up! Please do check it out under 'my stories'.

Warning: **THIS CHAPTER STILL ISN'T BETAED**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from last time…<em>

'_Thank you Reborn,' I softly said with a sniff. 'Thank you for always being here for me.'_

'_Anytime il mio amore,' he inched closer to my lips. 'Anytime.'_

* * *

><p>Giotto's POV<p>

True to his word, Tsuna met us at the core. He apologized for not doing a better job in hiding us and promised that the same thing would not be happen again. Even though he was _Decimo_, my heart went out to him. Tsuna looked as if he hadn't slept in days and the rims of his eyes were slightly swollen. I had been there, at the point where you just felt the whole world was going to cave in on you; you feel completely helpless and have the thinking of not being able to do anything about it. But thankfully, my successor had someone like Reborn. Even though they say the Sky is there to harmonize all the other elements, it is usually the Sky who needs the most support. And I was grateful that I too, had been able to find mine.

I remembered sneaking a glance towards Alaude and was surprised to see him staring at me. But somehow I wasn't surprise, in fact, I was glad that he was worried about me. It made me realized that even if the whole world was against you; your loved ones would stand by you.

But sadly, the meeting of the two generations ended on a sour note. G was still upset that even though we had already gone through one day of training, we were still unable to train with our box weapons. He was awarded with a whack on the head by Verde and we were further informed that they boxes were not completed yet due to lack of data and what not.

Reborn also added in that those two people whom we saw earlier were part of the elite guard in the Millefiore family called the funeral wreaths. The one with green hair was Kikyo. He was also the one who wrapped the vines around Diurno and Lilia. The girl was called Bluebell, but she has yet to make any attack yet and no one has seen her use her powers before so there was no data about her.

They also told us about how the Millefiore family possessed the Mare rings which powers were similar to the Vongola rings. Right now, their objective was to gather all the three sets of the Trinisette so that they could activate its powers to manipulate space and time as they pleased. Their ultimate goal of course was to erase Vongola and destroy the Mafia so that they could recreate it to their own image.

Training would continue as normal. But because of the sudden attack, the construction team would need at least a day to rebuild half of the training rooms for us to use. And it also allowed G to rest as his injuries recovered. Among the seven of us, he was the only one with serious injuries. The rest of us got away with just scratches and a few bruises. There was also that 'gentle' reminder of how training was really going to be tough from now onwards so we had better prepare ourselves.

'But to say it as if we were going to die,' I scoffed out loud. 'Yeesh, there's something called trying to be tactful.' The meeting had ended around two hours ago. Tsuna wanted us to all go through medical checks to make sure we were really as unscathed as we thought we were so heeded his request. So after the endless amount of fussing from G and the countless times of 'Are you ok?', I was now back in my room, in the bathroom, enjoying a nice warm soak in the bathtub. I had actually wanted a bubble bath but Alaude disliked them.

But, I had never felt so useless in my life today. Even when I had just started the Vongola and the other Mafia groups tried to kill me, I always managed to get out of it and make them pay tenfold.

'But, today was different.' I sighed. I couldn't even stand up for myself and that's what I call really pathetic. If only I could get stronger. No, I have to. Maybe I should ask Rick and Shiki for help, Tsuna did say that the both of them are trained assassins. _No no,_ I shook my head. _No matter what happened in their past, they're still kids. I can't hurt them. _

'Maybe I should just ask Alaude.' I said outloud.

'Ask me what?'

I yelped and did a small jump before submerging the top part of my body in the water. 'A-Alaude!' I exclaimed, cheeks burning red. 'Ever heard of knocking before entering? And I thought I said I'd be bathing first! Mou! And I swear, you just made me lose ten years of my life!'

Alaude carelessly shrugged his shoulders before walking over to the bathtub. He removed all his clothes and just threw them on the floor while I squeaked in surprise and covered my eyes with my hands. I released another one when I felt the water shift and another body nudging mine.

'Move over a bit Giotto.' Alaude murmured. I debated about it for a while. After all, he did just barge into the bathroom and get into the bath without my permission. _But I really can't be bothered. _I scurried away from him to let him have enough space.

'Why did you come in?' I asked.

'The _Decimo_ herbivore said that dinner would be ready soon just now. It'll be faster if we just bathed together.' He said in a low voice, lips hovering dangerously near my neck.

'Uh Alaude?' I gulped. 'What are you doing?'

'You said you just lost ten years because of me.' He smirked over my neck before nipping it. A soft gasp escaped my lips before I knew it and a continuous rain of attacks on my neck started.

'Ngh!' I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel Alaude's hands travelling all over me, stroking at the correct places and being in the midst of a hot bath didn't really help down there. I softly moaned as his tongue started flickering about on my collarbone but whined in protest as his hands started travelling downwards. _Damn it Alaude!_

**Knock knock**

'Mister Alaude? Mister Giotto? Dinner's about to be served and the rest of your guardians are already making their way down.' Came Rick's chirpy voice. I parted my lips, wanting to reply him that we'll be done in a minute. But, that stupid Alaude stuck his fingers inside and made me gag on them. I loudly coughed at this and flapped my hands about, spraying water everywhere.

'Mister Giotto? Is everything alright?'

'Yeah!' I exclaimed, after finding my voice. 'We'll be done in a minute!' Once I was sure I heard him walk away, I quickly stepped (jumped) out off the bathtub and neatly dodged Alaude's lunge for me.

'Stop it Alaude,' I chided. 'It's dinner time and it's rude to keep them waiting. And I'm hungry!' Alaude made a grunt of disapproval at this but nevertheless got out. But this bastard always had to have the last attack.

He crashed our lips together before quickly moving over to my neck for a slight nip. 'This isn't over yet Giotto.' He huskily whispered into my ear. 'I still have ten years to make up to you so you better prepare yourself later.'

I unconsciously gulped before giving him a shaky laugh. _What the hell is that suppose to mean?!_

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped into the dining room, I made a beeline for the couch where G was residing. I made sure to spend at least a good ten minutes fussing over his injuries as revenge for what he did to me the other time, treating me like I was some baby. But G had quickly retaliated with a flick on my forehead and told me off for being such a worrywart. Really, when someone tries to show him some care, this kind of treatment comes out of him. Ugetsu, who was sitting with us, happily reminded that this was no way an injured person should be acting. This obviously got an argument started (which I quickly escaped). I guess my escape was quite obvious as I soon noticed Tsuna beckoning me over to where he was sitting.<p>

'Our guardians are such a rowdy crowd, aren't they?' Tsuna commented, as I got closer.

With an uneasy laugh, I tiredly plopped myself down onto the empty space beside him with a sigh. 'But nevertheless, I still think it's quite amazing that we managed to get this far without going crazy seeing as we've been with them for so long.' This got a short chuckle out from Tsuna; which I gently smiled at.

'You should laugh more.' I said without thinking.

I felt Tsuna immediately stiffen up at the remark before flashing me a sad smile. 'Is it bad to trust people easily, Giotto-san?'

I raised an eyebrow and my hyper intuition was sharply nudging me. _Dear god please let me say the correct thing, _I silently prayed. 'I think that,' I started. 'Trusting people easily is something that really can be admired. Most people practically take forever to even trust one person. And when I say trust, I mean having the strong bond that both of you depend on to help each other. True, the trait would harm you if you chose the wrong person, but that's why you have your other friends to support you. Those who have the chance to even have your chance would got through either one of these possibilities; one, feel accepted and happy that someone would even lean on him for support. Or two, take advantage of you and try to break you inside out. But I have a feeling that most of the people here whom you trust fall under the first possibility neh?' I said with a small smile.

Tsuna continued staring at me with those huge brown eyes of his before they softened. 'Thank you, Giotto-san.' He said in a low voice. 'I really needed to hear that.'

'Dinner is ready masters!' Triste's voice resounded.

* * *

><p>Dinner was anything but pleasant. There was an eerie silence in the air and thick tension did not help too. No one talked or even attempted to strike up a conversation. That was until the twin doors of the dining room creaked open and revealed a slightly pissed but tired Reborn with Fon and Skull in tow. Apparently the entire Arcabaleno had just finished a heated argument of how to proceed from here. Lal and Collonello were highly insisted of wanting to quickly advance with our training and had wanted out box weapons to be immediately released to us. Verde had automatically protested against it as the final touch-ups were not done yet and he refused to let any mistakes to occur. Mammon had readily agreed to it as she felt that mistakes led to destruction and that would eventually lead to damage costs. Reborn and Fon on the other hand were the ones who felt that they weren't ready; Skull was just pulled into it because he was Reborn's lackey.<p>

Tsuna heavily sighed at this and continued picking at his food. I shot a worried look at my successor and looked up only to lock gazes with a pair of similarly worried eyes. I offered a reassuring smile and hoped that could calm the uneasiness that settled over the hitman. All in all, the attack had badly shaken all of us and left us somewhat at lost…

* * *

><p>AN: I had actually wanted to put some AG moment at the end but my idea was a **bit** too far-fetched and caused **too **much blood to rush to my ears. ***Blush*** Not ready yet.

And in commemoration of WOTP's one year, I uploaded another chapter of VDC! ^^ Please do check it out!

Review please! ^^


	16. 16th Whisper

Hello my dear friends! ^^ /avoids flying objects/ Haiiiiii I'm so sorry for disappearing for so long. I had really major entrance exams for my tertiary education and they're nearly over so I FINALLY managed to squeeze in sometime to at least get this author's note. I just like to say that my stories **Whispers Of The Past, Fluttering Sentimenti **and **Vongola Day Care **would be continuing but will take sometime as I need to get my writer's inspiration engine back on. **Fluttering Sentimenti's **MAY change depending on whether I feel it can progress smoothly. There have also been demands for **Secrecy **to comeback on board too. PM me your opinion on whether I should continue it or not. I would like to at least see what type of response it'll get if I continue it cuz I'll have to work on a storyline for that.

For now, enjoy Chapter 16~ ^^

P.S. **This chapter was beta read! Forgive my mistakes or let me know so I can change them. ^^**

[Insert Line]

_Continuing from last time…_

_Tsuna heavily sighed at this and continued picking at his food. I shot a worried look at my successor and looked up only to lock gazes with a pair of similarly worried eyes. I offered a reassuring smile and hoped that could calm the uneasiness that settled over the hitman. All in all, the attack had badly shaken all of us and left us somewhat at lost…_

_[Insert Line]_

Giotto's POV

I heavily landed on my butt with a grunt but quickly rolled to the side, just missing a row of butter knives that neatly lodged struck the concrete floor. But it was far from over. A whizzing sound came from my right before I narrowly missed it, the only casualty being a few strands of my hair cut off. Shiki came rushing in with two butter knives (most probably from Rick) and aimed for my head. With a quick step to the side, I retaliated and tried to kick him on the back. Key word: **tried**. Shiki swiftly ducked and wiped the floor with me by kicking under my legs. I fell flat on my back and quickly tried to get up but froze at the presence of the knife in front of my throat.

'That's enough Shiki!' Rick cried out as he rushed forward to pull his boyfriend away. He then squatted down and pulled me up before bowing lowly to me frantically. 'I'm sorry about Shiki! He doesn't know how to control himself sometimes.'

I chuckled. 'Relax Rick. I should get my butt kicked around once in awhile. Gives me the motivation to kick yours twice as hard in return.'

'Al-alright. If that's what Giotto-san wants the-'

'**Oiiii!** Giotto! You here!' the twin doors of the training room burst open, leaving me staring wide-eyed at the impatient look the 'visitor' was giving me here.

'What the hell are you looking at?' Lal exclaimed with a twinge of annoyance. She angrily huffed before roughly cuffing me around the neck and dragging me off my two feet. 'I've been looking high and low everywhere for you so you're gonna pay **tenfold**. Rick! Shiki! You guys are coming too!'

'Wa-wait a minute Lal!' I spluttered. 'I can walk on my own!' As if on cue, I was 'kindly' put down on the floor with a thump before being targeted by a murderous glare.

'You have five minutes to get to the training room in the north wing.' She menacingly said, with an evil smile. 'If not, you can expect hell to start raining down soon.'

[Insert Line]

I had no idea how to explain the situation that I was currently in. The three of us, were just standing awkwardly in the training room without Lal despite the fact that she had told to head over as soon as possible. It wasn't till several minutes later did we feel an intense murder aura coming our way, okay **my **way but that wasn't something that I was proud of.

'I see that you boys finally decided to join us.' Lal said with a sadistic smile. 'Giotto, for this entire week, we'll be working on your stamina and endurance to continuously build flames. This would be done via real battle stimulus as I believe in real experience.' She threw me an indigo coloured box weapon, which I neatly caught with one hand. The edges were smooth and the surface was still shiny which meant that this box weapon was either new or just created for this purpose.

'That's a new training box that was created by Verde before you came.' Lal said, as though she was reading my thoughts. 'Do you still remember the lesson about the box weapons Verde gave you guys?'

'_Box weapons are classified under the seven different types of flames.' _I recited. '_In order to activate one, a strong amount of flames must be injected into the box. For optimum results it is best if the box weapon and flame user had the same type of flames. In the case of a box animal, the higher purity your flames, the stronger its abilities would be. It has been proven that the box animal is a the reflection of its flame user's heart.'_

'Well done.' Lal nodded. 'For your case because you're a sky flame user, you are able to use any box weapon animal. The downside of it is that you wouldn't be able to draw out its fullest potential.'

'So you're saying that if the both of us had this same box weapon,' I twirled the box that she had just given to me on my fingertips. 'I would already be at a disadvantage because you're a mist flame user?'

A second nod was sent my way. 'Oh and for the record, the only things that I would be passing you to train with would be animal boxes. Just like the one in your hand. You already have your I-Gloves so I don't see any point in using another weapon. May as well hone it to its fullest potential.'

'Rick, Shiki.' She ordered. 'You would be sparring with him for the next few days till he gets used to emitting so much flames at one go. It also forces him to be in tip top condition, unless you want your ass handed to you on a silver platter.'

'Also,' Lal adds with a smirk. 'I thought it be more interesting to spice things up a bit more with a little twist so that you can truly understand why we're pushing you so hard.' With a flick of her wrist, a streak of silver neatly flew towards the direction of the two butlers.

'Hmmm? What's this for Lal-san?' Rick asked, as he dangled the two silver bells held by a strand of red string.

'Those would be your _it_ pieces. Giotto's goal is to grab both bells from **both **of you to clear this mission. Yours would be to **prevent **him from getting them. I'll monitor your fight from the side and give you my observations once you've beaten blondie here. The time limit is one hour. The penalty for the losing side is to run ten rounds around the mansion before sunset. If that isn't completed as well,' Lal's eyes evilly glinted. 'I'll make sure you wouldn't be able to see the next sunrise.'

'Eh? Wouldn't be Mr Giotto be at a disadvantage, Miss Lal?' Rick pouted. 'Shiki and I have the upper hand because we know how to function our box weapons with our usual weapons and it's a 2 VS 1 battle. So its like saying to him that he has already lost the battle in terms of knowledge and numbers.' By his side, Shiki silently nodded, forest green eyes trained on Giotto.

"Well see about that.' Giotto snaps, his eyes starting to have an amber tint to them. 'You do well not to underestimate me and come at me all out.'

Lal smirked. 'You heard him. And just so you know, the punishment is also applicable to the both of you, Rick and Shiki. So I better not catch the both you slacking off.'

Rick uneasily gulped before swiping out his silver knives. 'We're terribly sorry Mr Giotto but we'll be taking this one. Running had never been on good terms with the both of us.'

[Insert Line]

TIME SKP

Giotto tiredly collapsed on the endless lawn of grass with a groan. He had just finished his punishment of ten rounds and boy was he shacked! _Even though they're still kids, they're pretty good._ Giotto thought with a sigh, _**I **__was the one who underestimated them. _

Giotto rolled over onto his stomach before propping himself up on his elbows and shot his best glare at the setting sun, dark orange rays splashing all over him, as if mocking his recent lost.

Lal obviously had kicked him for losing the fight so quickly after a mere ten minutes. She yelled at him for being such a wimp and not putting in enough power into it. _She also said something about being disappointed and what not but oh well, _Giotto rolled back onto his back. _It's already over so all I can do for now is rest up and do my best again tomorrow to wipe the floor with those two. For now, a nap sounds really temp-_

Giotto unconsciously closed his eyes and soon, fell into a deep slumber while being covered by the shadows of the sunset.

TIME SKIP

It had felt like a good few hours of sleep before he felt that someone roughly shaking him awake. With a tired groan, he reluctantly opened one eye before giving his disturber a soft smile.

'Hey.' He said in a sleepy voice. 'You're already done?'

Alaude gave him an exasperated sigh. 'Unlike you herbivore, I'm not that weak.' Giotto hummed in response before pushing himself up to climb into his lover's lap.

'Giotto! Wha-!'

'Hush Alaude.' Giotto reprimanded him as he snuggled into the warm chest of his cloud guardian. Alaude was already ready with both arms to sling his lover over his shoulder as punishment but all such thoughts flew out of his head once he heard the soft and even breathing of his sky.

Alaude affectionately stroked Giotto's fluffy blonde hair, which made said person, murmur with content. The skylark simply didn't have the heart to wake Giotto after witnessing such a cute scene. Gingerly, Alaude got up with Giotto awkwardly bundled in his arms before softly treading back to their room. He softly kissed the sleeping man's cheek before softly smiling.

'_Bon Travail Giotto.'_

[insert line]

Bon Travail: Good job in french


	17. 17th Whisper

_Hi cuties! I'm back~ /Throws confetti/ My exams are __**finally **__over. In between it I was kind of busy looking for a part time job and sassing up for my grad night. ^^ But I'm back for good now and boy do I have a lot to catch up with. ^^ __**Hopefully**__, updates would go back to a two-week routine or maybe even a monthly one. Hahah, its usually the editing that kills me. Anyone else have this problem? :P_

_Personally I felt that this chapter was a little hard to type and edit because of the last part. Emotions and all. ^^ _

_Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and happy holidays! Enjoys the chapter~_

_**Disclaimer: Ownership of my OCs and plot belongs to me. The rest? No no. ^^**_

_Continuing from last time…_

_Alaude affectionately stroked Giotto's fluffy blonde hair, which made said person, murmur with content. The skylark simply didn't have the heart to wake Giotto after witnessing such a cute scene. Gingerly, Alaude got up with Giotto awkwardly bundled in his arms before softly treading back to their room. He softly kissed the sleeping man's cheek before softly smiling._

'_Bon Travail Giotto.'_

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion<em>

In a quiet room of this giant mansion, hidden away from the chaos and choosing to remain ignorant about the damage costs resided Tsuna. He had been holed up in his office since the wee hours of the morning while the sky was still pitch black and the sun had yet to rise. The reason for his ungodly working period: paperwork. Stacks of documents lined up in neat tidy rows were carefully laid out in the young Decimo's office. They covered every inch of his pristine desk and clean floor. The sharp scratching of the pen followed by the shuffling of papers were the only noises resounding through out the vast room.

Ticking away in the corner of the room stood an old antique grandfather clock. The pendulum swung back and forth, the constant ticking giving Tsuna a constant reminder that the ban on him, was nearly over.

'Three, two, one.' He counted down. The minute hand finally struck twelve, emitting a loud gonging sound that shook the concrete walls of the room. Tsuna neatly shoved his papers one side and impatiently tapped his fingers against the table. It only stopped when the twin doors of his study swung open with a click and the appearance of Triste pushing in a teacart with him made him beam brightly.

"Yes!" Tsuna happily cheered. "Tea time tea time!" He chanted.

"Good job tenth." Hayato chuckled, a step behind Triste. Tsuna's eyebrows annoyingly twitched at the sight of multiple manila folders carried by his right hand man. 'After this, you still have these documents to go through. One would be regarding the winter solace preparations; another would be the alliance with the Rinno family. You also have to-"

"Alright Hayato I got it!" Tsuna wailed. He slammed his head against the well-polished brown table before shooting his right-hand man a pout accompanied with puppy dog eyes. "I got it, I'll look through all of them later but just let me enjoy my tea time. Pleeeease? My cake is calling me."

Triste good-naturally snorted at his boss's antics before placing a plate of dark chocolate fudge cake in front of the pouting brunet. "Today's tea consists of dark chocolate fudge cake filled with a almond paste. Accompanied with it would be the herbal rose tea that Master Knuckle brought back from England, topped with a slice of lemon." The head butler gently smiled at Tsuna's large sparkling eyes while the storm guardian shook his head in exasperation.

"Would you like some too, Master Hayato?" Triste asked.

Hayato sighed as he watched Tsuna hungrily gorge down the pastry. "May as well. I don't think he'll be satisfied with just one slice."

"Dayum straigt yor rigt!" Tsuna exclaimed, his mouth filled with cake. He greedily swallowed before sighing in content. 'Compliments to the chef!'

Triste automatically placed two cups of tea down before going over to the cart to get Tsuna another slice.

"How are Giotto and the others doing?" Tsuna asked after a sip of tea and attacking half of his second slice. 'And for the love that's all holy, take a seat and eat your damn cake!'

"And here I thought someone wanted to wait after eating before work came in." Hayato teased. "But if you insist and thank you.' He said to both of them.

Hayato cleared his throat as he took a sit. 'Giotto-sama is still playing the bell game with Rick and Shiki. Lal's getting a bit pissed off with the lack of progress.'

'Pink head and smiley face are still stuck with their own training. Smiley's still doing dashes up and down the corridors with Colonello on the watch while Pinky's still doing balancing punishment games with Fon.'

'Reborn-san, Mammon and Verde have yet to send in their reports about their progress.' Hayato added in a clipped tone.

'Those three are the most unpredictable when it comes to things like this. You needn't worry over it though because the three of them already reported to me early this morning.' Tsuna said in between bites of cake. After a greedy swallow, he added. 'Mammon's having Murkuro help her train Daemon. I wasn't given explicit details but it seems that Daemon's still at the stage that Mukuro's able to freely taunt him. Verde's having Lampo undergone endurance training. Reborn left with Knuckle for stamina training before sunrise.

''Endurance training?' Hayato echoed. 'That stupid cow?'

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders before sipping his tea. 'Have any of them stried using their box weapons yet?'

'Primo's currently using a beginner's box. Lal felt that he wasn't emitting enough flames yet to support himself let alone a weapon.'

Tsuna frowned at that and sighed. 'As long there's progress, I don't really see a problem with it. Sadly, time isn't on our side and twiddling our thumbs while **they** power up isn't a luxury that we can afford. Hayato, I want you to contact **them** and say that their assistance is greatly needed here. Triste, I'll leave their accommodations in your hands.'

'Master Tsuna.' Triste asked in a strained voice,' When you say them, do you mean..?'

Hayato heaved an exasperated sigh. 'I hope you know what you're asking for, Tenth.'

* * *

><p><em>Training Room<em>

It was already the fourth day since their little game had begun and their fifteenth battle had just started. So far, Giotto had only been able to nearly get the bells off Rick. Key word being: **nearly**. Shiki was the perfect vanguard and quickly slammed him back against the neighboring walls before his fingers could even clasp themselves onto the string of his partner.

_But not this time,_ Giotto thought with a smirk. After all the endless collisions with walls and rounds around the mansion, Giotto was more physically fit and able to plan a countermeasure after much observation. If one were to put it nicely, Giotto purposely allowed himself to be smacked against walls so that he could distinguish their fighting patterns. Then again, that's what he thinks.

_They may have won those battles, but I'm winning the war,_ Giotto thought with a smirk. On that note, Giotto faked to the left before blasting out a burst of pure sky flames, directly aimed at the pair. Shiki quickly reacted by using his metal-rimmed poker cards, cased by storm flames.

'Shiki, bring it down.' Rick suddenly spoke up. 'He's gone.' The wall of cards disappeared in a flash and the two boys quickly took up a back-to-back position, weapons poised in front of them. Rick swiftly scanned the area and was puzzled by the Giotto's sudden disappearance.

'Above us Rick!' Shiki exclaimed just as Giotto came flying down. The two of them nimbly jumped out of the way but were surprised to see Giotto smirking.

'Gotcha!' He said with a wink.

The floor below them started to shake before shattering into tiny pieces and revealing an angry looking raccoon with mist flames spewing out from its ears. With a mighty squeal, it furiously launched itself at Rick with its sharp claws. Rick took a quick step to the side, the only casualty being his sideburns being cut off. However, it caused him to miss his footing due to the uneven floor and fall backwards flat on his butt.

'**Rick**!' Shiki exclaimed from the side where he was exchanging blows with Giotto. He threw out a shower of cards that exploded in smoke and left Giotto biting the dust. Shiki charged through it as a cover and quickly located his fallen lover.

With an angry huff, he angrily threw another shower of cards upwards. They exploded with an angry hiss and released shiny dust particles that seemed to be absorbing the smoke.

'R-Rick?' Shiki asked in a startled voice. A flushed Rick was sprawled on the floor on his back with the raccoon affectionately rubbing its cheeks against Rick's chest. However, between it's sharp teeth held the string and bell which merrily tinkled as it swayed back and forth, in synch with its movements.

'Yes! It worked!' Giotto exclaimed as he ran up to the raccoon. From the left breast pocket of his white dress shirt, he took out what seemed to be a large walnut. He gingerly offered it to the raccoon which happily took it with a jovial squeal.

'That certainly took me by surprise.' Rick giggled as his cheeks were rubbed again. 'Well aren't you a cute thing. You managed to do so well. Aren't you a smart one.' Rick continued to coo over it and the raccoon continued squeaking happily over the attention it was receiving. Shiki chuckled at this adorable sight before walking forward to pull his lover up to his feet. The raccoon quickly dashed up Rick's body before draping itself along Rick's shoulders with a content sigh.

Giotto stared in amazement. 'Wow. It practically took me three days before he acted like that around me. Even now, his level of familiarity depends on his mood.'

'Rick has always been good with animals ever since he was a kid so it's no surprise that it has taken a liking to him.' Shiki said before pecking Rick's cheek.

'You really like him don't you.' Giotto said as he smirked at a beetroot red Rick and a smug Shiki. 'You always talk more than usual when it concerns him. Ahhh, young love.' He continued in a teasing tone.

'As much as I hate to break up this cute scene in front of me, Rick; your bell got taken, ten rounds around the mansion. Shiki; good job and keep it up. Giotto.' Lal's voiced that previously cracked from the speaker in the room suddenly stopped.

'**What the hell do you think you are doing you shitty brat**!' She angrily screeched. 'You were supposed to take **two** bells. Not **one**. Can't you count you stupid idiot!' Giotto visibly flinched at the menace in Lal's voice as she continued ranting off twenty reasons why she should just beat the living daylights out off him.

'If you understand what I have been telling you the last twenty minutes, hurry up and get your butts moving!' Giotto quickly scampered out of the room as if a lion was hot at his heels. His feline partner reluctantly rubbed Rick's face one more time before leisurely dropping on the floor and scurrying after Giotto.

'Rick, once you're done with your rounds, I like to speak with you.' The buzzing sound of static echoing throughout the room signaled the end of the conversation and the start of their punishment.

'Well,' Rick started with a cheerful grin. 'Guess I'll start first. Wouldn't want Lal-San finding another reason to be mad at me.' Shiki quickly grabbed the smaller boy's wrist as be started walking off.

'Why?' Shiki asked.

Rick looked at him confusion swirling in his amethyst eyes, however, his resolve shattered into a billion pieces once he saw the hurtful look in Shiki's eyes. 'I'm sor-' Rick was roughly pulled into a hug and trapped within Shiki's tight embrace.

'We're together right? No secrets. That was what we promised each other. And I remembered that included when we weren't feeling well too.' Shiki gently put their foreheads together but frowned at the hotness of Rick's. 'How long?'

'When did you find out?' Rick wearily asked as he avoided eye contact with his green eye lover.

Shiki sighed as he hugged Rick even tighter. 'This morning when you skipped breakfast. You are usually a huge eater and the only times when you lose your appetite is when something's bothering you or when you're not feeling well. I concluded it was the later when you didn't notice Mr Giotto's trap. Don't push yourself too hard. If you break now...' Shiki's voice trailed off.

The unsaid part of Shiki's message hung in the air as the cold reality shook the both of them. _Who would put me back together?_

Rick affectionately nuzzled Shiki's neck. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled. During this quiet time, the both of them were not assassins of the tenth boss of Vongola but just two boys holding onto each other as they remembered what they were living and fighting for.

'Together forever.' Rick suddenly mumbled as he burrowed his face into Shiki's shoulder.

'_Sì, insieme per sempre. Tu sei il mio cuore e l'anima e io non vorrei che nessun altro modo_.' Shiki softly said as he caressed the smaller boy's midnight hair.

* * *

><p>* <em>yes, together forever. You're my heart and soul and I wouldn't want it any other way<em>- what Shiki said at the end. Credits to Google Translate :)

_Hehehe that last part with Rick and Shiki was kind of hard to write cuz I lost the momentum half way. Next up! Who are these special guests that Tsuna has invited to aid the first generation? Would the fruits of their training finally be acknowledged or crushed for not being durable enough? _

_The next chapter would be up ASAP before Christmas! And hopefully a VDC and a little something can come out too before then. ^^_

_Pssst… any Valshe fans out there? Butterfly core MP3 just came out awhile and I __**love **__it. I hope that they release a MV for this one. ^^ The one for Blessing Card was just too short. _

_Share, comment and review please! ^^_

_Muacks 3 Love you bunnies! _


	18. 18th Whisper

_Hahaha okiiiie. I'm finally back….. After one/two months of disappearing….again. Ha. ANYWAYS, the new chapter is FINALLY out after so much trouble. I have major issues with writing transition chapters. Sighs. And enough about me moaning and groaning, let's hit on to the next event! _

_I've been thinking about accepting one shots for pairings of your choice. Heheh just think of it as compensation for not being around for so long. Just drop a PM in my inbox with:_

_1)Your choice of pairing_

_2)The AU or scenario you're hoping for_

_3)The reason why you thought of 2)._

_I'll leave this open till the 15__th__ of every month and have the one-shots out by the first week of the next month. If all goes well, I may open this for other fandoms as well. :):)_

_And now on to the story! ^^_

Chapter 18

* * *

><p><em>Continuing From Last Time…<em>

_'Together forever.' Rick suddenly mumbled as he burrowed his face into Shiki's shoulder. _

_'Sì, insieme per sempre. Tu sei il mio cuore e l'anima e io non vorrei che nessun altro modo.' Shiki softly said as he caressed the smaller boy's midnight hair._

* * *

><p><em>Training Room<em>

'About time you got back, damn shitty brat!' Lal angrily exclaimed. With a swing of her leg, Lal had Giotto on his knees and gave him a swift punch on the head. 'I said to be back **before **two not **after **two! You should be sent back to school for this, what kind of Mafia boss doesn't know how to count properly? Cheh, damn brat.'

_Its not my fault that I ran into Knuckle downstairs and he wanted to do some __**extreme **__catching up as men, _Giotto internally cried. After a harsh punishment, Giotto was given orders to meet back in the training room to prepare for some **important **guests and to be on time so that his current predicament would not be repeated.

'Hey brat!' Lal barked.

Giotto yelped in surprise as a bulky brown bag suddenly came flying his way. It squarely hit him in the face and made him moan slightly in pain. _There's a normal way to pass bags to people you crazy woman! _Giotto groaned. _Ouch this is definitely going to bruise._

'Change into the set of clothes in that bag.' Lal ordered. 'Be out in ten minutes or I **will** skin you alive with this dagger.' Said weapon glistened in her hand with a dangerous gleam and a cruel smile made its way to Lal's face.

The colour completely drained from Giotto's face as he nodded his head like a bobbing doll. 'Yes Ma'am!' Giotto quickly scurried out of the room, fear adorning his skin due to Lal's threat.

Lal heaved a sigh of dismay. 'Its hard to believe that he's the Primo of Vongola with such a submissive attitude. Hmph. But its because of that, at least I now know where you got your wimpy side from naaah? Ya, I know that there's one more there. Come out.'

'Ouch, that's really harsh of you Lal.' Tsuna playfully winced as he smoothly stepped out from behind the curtains with a smile. 'As expected of an ex-CEDEF officer, you immediately realized that I was in the room when you stepped in.'

'Nufufu, I on the other hand, am curious. Why did you not say anything when you noticed our presence, Lal Mirch?' A grinning Mukuro asked as he stepped out to stand next to the shorter brunet, twirling his signature black trident in between his fingers.

'Be careful of where you twirl that thing.' Lal dryly said. 'Wouldn't want you to accidentally stab your boss.'

Tsuna chuckled at this. 'Then **I'm** curious now to ask why didn't he do it all those years before when I was still naïve.'

'You still are brat/Tsunayoshi.' The both of them deadpanned.

With a sheepish grin, Tsuna scratched his head in embarrassment. 'Well, enough about me. Lal, the both of us are going to spy on your training for a while when **they** come in. I've already given instructions to Reborn about what to do so you can pretty much relax for the time being. My other guardians may pop by to watch too but don't let them know I'm here. Mukuro wasn't really hiding our presence just now because he's still watching over Chrome.'

'Since you mentioned her, where is she?' Lal asked. 'Given that possessive personality of yours, I thought that you would have wanted to keep an eye on her twenty four seven.'

'Chrome is having a little fun right now with Dameon.' Mukuro said with a sadistic grin. 'I didn't have the heart to stop her since it has been a while since I've seen her enjoy herself so much.' The sound of the door knocking abruptly interrupted their conversation and made Lal frown.

'You can come in. Its just us.' Tsuna called out while shooting Lal a reassuring look. The white doors of the training room creaked open and revealed a stoic Shiki and a sheepish Rick.

'You called _Decimo_?' Rick meekly asked with his eyes cast downwards. Tsuna beckoned him over with a sigh. Lal and Mukuro exchanged glances before silently moving to the other side of the room to continue their conversation.

'Are you alright Rick?' Tsuna softly asked.

Rick uneasily bit his bottom lip as he glanced everywhere but the man in front of him. A hand suddenly pushed his chin upwards and made his own surprised violet orbs meet concerned chocolate ones. 'We're family.' Tsuna continued in the same soft voice. 'That means I want to be bothered by your problems. I know it isn't going to be easy since you have been fending for yourselves for so long, but if its possible, I want that to change. Rely on me, rely on my guardians and most importantly, learn how to rely on your comrades. Do I make myself clear, Rick?'

Like little pearls, Rick's tears streamed down his tanned face and his usual lively eyes were clouded with sadness and relief. Tsuna gently patted his head before reaching over to pull the tearing boy into a tight embrace. 'I want you and Shiki to take tomorrow and the whole weekend off. Can you do that for me?'

Shiki nodded and Rick followed suit after a few minutes. Tsuna happily grinned before pulling Shiki in for a hug too. 'Good!' Tsuna exclaimed. 'Now that that's over, Giotto should be back soon so…Mukuro! I think our game of hide and seek should begin. And good luck to the both of you.' Tsuna winked before a shroud of purple mist appeared and consumed their boss and said mist guardian.

'Good…Luck?' Rick echoed as he tilted his head, deep in thought. Shiki wrapped his arms around Rick's waist before resting his chin onto the smaller boy's shoulder.

'Its _Decimo_.' Shiki reasoned. 'Knowing him, he must have done something drastic to help Mister Giotto and the others but its going to be a dangerous to us. And given his personality, its only expected that he said that.'

Rick frowned as he saw a dark smirk starting to form on his lover's lips. Lal on the other hand, burst into laughter from her seat at the couch in the far corner of the room.

'What's so funny?' Giotto asked as he opened the doors. Instead of his previous white dress shirt and black pants, he was now donning on a light orange hoodie and a pair of faded jeans. Replacing his usual black loafers were a pair of black sneakers, in short, it was such a drastic change that **all **the occupants of the room were surprised beyond words. If they had no prior knowledge about the puzzled blond in front of them, they would have **never **guessed that he was a Mafia Boss of one of the most prestigious Familigia's in Italy. He was a spitting image of a normal man who could have still been in university.

'Wow.' Rick stated. 'Who packed that for you Mister Giotto?'

Giotto frowned and he uneasily tugged at his new clothing. 'As I thought I shouldn't have worn this. It doesn't really suit me.'

'If you have time to worry about your clothing then I rather you use it to train and build your stamina up.' Lal barked out after finding her voice. 'Listen up you three! Today's training is going to be different and you wouldn't be fighting against each other as usual but fighting together as a team. If you fail now, you can bet that I'll be after your asses for a major butt whooping.' Lal's amber eyes glinted with an evil spark as she eyed them. Rick and Giotto uneasily gulped while Shiki's usual poker face remained passive at said punishment.

'Excuse me~' a cheery voice sounded from the doorway. The doors opened and in walked Ugetsu who donned a white polo tee and black trousers.

'Ah!' Ugetsu exclaimed. 'He's already here. Hey G! Giotto's here so stop worrying so much about him.'

'Shut up you flute freak.' G grumbled as he stepped into the room too.

'Oya? Giotto's already here? And here I was hoping to plant something to scare him too.' Daemon smirked from the doorway.

'Move herbivore. You're blocking the way.' Alaude's threat darkly sounded from behind him.

Giotto's breath hitched as his cloud guardian stepped into the room. Instead of his usual black trench coat and trousers, Alaude was wearing a simple black tee that nicely outlined his upper body and a pair of fitting navy blue jeans that showed off his leg muscles. Giotto unconsciously licked his lips but felt his face heat up when the platinum blond man sent a devilish smirk his way.

_SHIT. _Giotto internally cursed. _He's so going to tease me for it later. To whatever god's up there, I pray that by tomorrow morning I would at least be able to walk properly without falling and making a fool out of myself. Amen._

'Yah Giotto! Are you still not feeling well to the **extreme**?' Knuckle's voice boomed, shaking him out of his internal monologue. 'Your face seems kind of red there.'

'It's so damn hot I'm surprised that you're still this energetic.' Lampo drawled before he closed the doors of the training room. After being interrupted by Knuckle, Giotto now noticed that all his guardians were here and were dressed similarly to him, tops being either T-shirts or hoodies and bottoms being jeans or trousers.

'If you have finally finished being reacquainted, I suggest you shut up and listen.' The familiar sound of a bullet being loaded echoed throughout the room. All eyes immediately landed on the man by the window entirely cladded in black with a fedora on his head and a familiar green chameleon perched on his shoulder.

'Reborn.' Lal started. 'You. Are. Late.'

'Our deepest apologies Lal.' A gentle voice interrupted. 'I had insisted in all of us having a meal first before coming here. I did not realize that our lack of punctuality would result in you being this upset.'

'Can it Fong.' Lal sighed. 'Are all of you entering by the window?'

'Makes it more dramatic and impactful don't you think, kora?' Colonello smirked from his position behind Fon as they stepped out of the curtains coverage.

'Yare yare, time is money and you already wasted quite a bit of it so hurry up and make it fast.' Viper snapped, cloak bellowing behind him in the wind making his presence more pronounced.

'It'll be faster if all of you shut up.' Reborn said in an icy tone. ' Verde and the lackey had prior arrangements and wouldn't be coming back till next week. Now moving onto the main topic is the battle Royale which would be commencing tonight exactly at eight.'

Loud exclamations of protests met Reborn's announcement but was immediately silenced by dark aura emitted by him. He slowly pushed his fedora up, revealing opaque black eyes that captured every single person's attention.

'Listen up. This Battle Royale would be the check point for you to see how much you have grown and learnt during these past days. It will be a one on one battle. The match up of battles would be done at random. You are free to apply everything and anything that you have learnt in this battle. The side unable to continue loses. The minimum criteria for a team to win this Battle Royale is to win at least four matches.'

'So it's the last man standing who is the winner huh.' Giotto softly murmured. Alaude discreetly entwined his fingers around Giotto's before giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

'The Arcabelno are only allowed to observe.' Reborn continued, pretending not to notice this act of affection. 'In this case, I'm the only exception as I'll be acting as referee. The tenth generation is also allowed to come and observe. All maids and butlers are also reminded that you would also be observers and are not allowed to interrupt any battle.'

'Lastly, killing of your opponent is not allowed. You will be immediately disqualified and your opponent's team would win by default. Any questions?'

Ugetsu's head immediately shot up. 'Hey hey, if this is a competition, naturally wouldn't the winner get a prize and the loser gets a punishment?'

Reborn's eyes suddenly dangerously glinted. 'I am so **glad** that you brought that up Ugetsu. To make things simple for both sides, the losing team has to do one thing for the winning team. **But**, it has to be within their abilities, nothing too extreme. So let's-'

The doors of the waiting room were suddenly slammed open with a bang and six intimidating figures arrogantly strode in with smirks adorning their faces.

'Surprise trash!' a long silver haired man yelled as he whipped out his sword. He lunged forward and swiftly swiped at Ugetsu who quickly retaliated by blocking the blow with his katana.

'All of you are to bow down to the Prince! Froggy do your job!'

'Yes yes. I knew you were bossy but I didn't think it would be this bad.'

'Shut up and fight! Don't make the boss look bad!'

'Ara Ara!' a bird-like voice trilled. 'I knew that the first generation was good looking but I didn't know that they'd be smoking hot!'

A loud band suddenly echoed throughout the entire room, stilling all movements and silencing all sounds. From the fluttering curtains emerged a tall and scowling man, his jacket gently blowing with the current of the wind, greatly contrasting his dark demeanor. Lips twisted in a dark scowl, he scornfully glared at the people in the room.

'Shut up trash.' He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. 'All of you deserve to die.'

'Now now boss~ You shouldn't be mean and scare the children away.'

'Ushishi. Boss let me kill the frog.'

'Ehhhh? How mean of you.'

'All of you shut the hell up before I do it for you.' Reborn's voice resounded through out the room. 'We have a schedule to follow so shut it and listen up. Meet at the entrance of the forest at the back of the mansion tonight, this evening at seven-thirty sharp. We'll start everything promptly at eight. Dismissed.'

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN. <strong>WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Hahha leave your comments in your reviews. ^^ I would love to see what you guys are hoping for to happen. :) See y'all in the next update! :):)


End file.
